Rockstar
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: Continuation of 'Night Out.' Toushiro's been reincarnated, leaving a lonely Ichigo behind.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and welcome! I apologize for the obnoxious amount of time it itook to get this out, but, well, shit happens. And now every one that doesn't really want me on their favorite author's list can take me off! Yay!

Seriously, I hope you enjoy. I ca't say exactly where this is going, honestly, I don't know myself. It's gonna be a fun ride, though!

* * *

Shunpo.

Shunpo.

Shunpo.

Ichigo was in a hurry. He didn't flinch as the icy winter winds whirled about him: He was a man with a mission.

"Oi! Urahara-san!" He called out, reaching the store. The owner had been out on the deck, seemly trying to prevent the two children who were always there (or at least the boy) from fighting with the shovels they carried, clearing the front.

"Ah! Kurosaki-san!" Urahara greeted him. "Oh, wait! It's Kurosaki-taichou, now isn't it? What can I do for you?"

"Gigai," the other panted. "Do they have to look like their owners?"

The blonde 'hmmed' thoughtfully behind his trademark fan. "Why do you ask?"

"Just tell me, will you?"

"Urahara-san," the girl spoke up. "Do you want me to make some tea for your guest?"

"Ah! Yes, Ururu! Please do! Come, Kurosaki-taichou, tell me everything inside."

Ichigo visibly twitched. He had been foolish expecting a straight answer from this man without some questions of his own. "At least stop calling me 'taichou'," he asked as the sat in the back of the store. "It's weird coming from you."

"Yes, yes, of course," was the reply. "Now. Tell me what's going on."

"Well, you know about Toushiro, right?"

"Yes, yes! Yoruichi told me of his... unique condition. This has to do with him somehow?"

"Yeah. He was born today. I wanted to see him, but..."

"_Sealing Art 910: Close!" _

_Ichigo mis-stepped, sending him crashing down off the second story building he was on. And once his ass hit the snow, found he was unable to move. _

"_Sorry, Ichigo-taichou!" Tsuzuki said with a small smirk, joining him with one other. "Rukia-taichou ordered me to." _

"_And that binding is handmade for Vizards," the violet-eyed woman told him. "It would be foolish to break it." _

"_And just what the fuck did I do to deserve this?" the male asked. _

"_We all felt Hitsugaya-taichou's reiatsu reemerge into the world. And you were going to go see him." _

"_So?" _

"_Ichigo, it would be unwise to see him so soon. What if you stir up memories he's not ready for?" _

"_He was just born! I seriously doubt-" _

"_Ichigo! I know you! See him once, see twice, it's all the same. Use your head, will you? He'll likely be able to see us, yes? We don't need an 8-year-old remembering the first time you two-" _

"_Fuck, Rukia! I got it!" _

_The woman nodded to the first seat, who released the kido. _

"_Just... one thing," the male taichou said as he stood. _

"_What?" _

"_Make sure he's protected." _

_Rukia smiled softly. "Of course, Ichigo. There's one shinigami assigned to this town in my place, I'll make sure at least one more is keeping an eye on just him." _

"_Thank you. Good luck finding a volunteer for that mission, though. They'll probably see it as babysi- Tsuzuki, why do you look so happy?" _

_The gray-eyed girl blushed, suddenly facing the ground. "N-No reason." _

"Ah, so Tsuzuki-san has the spare time and willingness, yes?"

"She'll get to see Orihime more often, too."

"I'm sure that helps."

"So, the gigai? Would one I occupied have to look like me?"

Urahara sighed, looking at those hopeful brown eyes, eyes that just wanted to see his significant other, confirm for himself the other was safe. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-san. The gigai takes the shape it's owner's reiatsu tells it to."

"So, yes."

"As it is now, yes."

Ichigo sighed.

"Kurosaki-san, you've taken over much of 10th Squad's work, haven't you?"

"Agreeing to help Matsumoto was the only way I could the old man not assign another taichou. Believe it or not, she's actually been helping, too."

"My, my! I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Toushiro'll never believe me. If he ever remembers."

"Now, now, Kurosaki-san," the blonde said. "Hitsugaya-taichou is a stubborn individual. I'm certain he will remember, now matter what it takes."

"That's the second time you've insinuated you know more than you're saying," Ichigo stated blankly.

"Was it? Goodness, I'll have to watch my words, won't I?" Kisuke replied. _'I really will if he's become so perceptive,'_ he thought. _'Most likely because it's his significant other we're discussing. Or Hitsugaya-taichou is rubbing off on him.'_

"Whatever," was Ichigo's dismissive reply as he stood.

"Leaving so soon, Kurosaki-san?"

"Yeah. Got shit to do. See ya."

"Bye-bye now!"

* * *

Ichigo remained in his office the rest of the day. He was starting to wonder how his lover held on to his sanity at all with this paperwork. Hisagi had left for the night as well, leaving him to his thoughts, wherever they happened to wander, though it was usually to the place.

Toushiro.

Toushiro.

And, yeah, Toushiro.

In fact, it seemed like the more Ichigo tried not to think of him, the more he did. It was annoying. And frustrating. In more ways than one. A cautious knock sounded at his door, breaking him of his one-track thoughts.

"Yeah, come in," he said.

Dark brown hair and gray eyes peered at him. "Ichigo-taichou? Are you busy?"

"Naw," he replied, putting down his writing brush. "Wasn't gettin' much done anyway. What's up?"

"I have my report for today."

"Report?"

"On Hitsugaya-taichou. Rukia-taichou said I should give you an update every day."

Ichigo pushed back the urge to smile at the woman's kind thought. "She didn't mention that to me."

"Oh. Well, here it is, if you want it."

"'If?' Tsuzuki, give me that." The girl giggled as she did so. "Wait. If you're here...?"

"Oh! Don't worry, Orihime's got a barrier around the whole place until I get back! And tomorrow, there's gonna be another shinigami, Haruko, from Rukia-taichou's squad; so we can each actually get some sleep at times."

"That works," was the reply as the male opened the folder. "Daisuke Saionji, huh? That's gonna be interesting."

"They live in Orihime's building, believe it or not."

"Convenient."

"Yeah. I'll go now, unless there's something else."

"Nah. Go fuck Orihime or whatever."

"Ichigo-taichou!" she replied, face turing red.

"Aw, not that far yet, are we?"

Tsuzuki just narrowed her eyes and left, but not before sticking her tongue out at him.

The male's attention returned to his new paperwork.

_Named: Daisuke Saionji_

_Born: December 20, 2006 at 4:10 pm _

_Weight: 5lbs, 8oz. _

_'Pint-sized even now,'_ Ichigo mused.

_Notes: Delivery took 8 hours, premature 2 months. Birth weight is under normal standards, attending physician recommended he spend a bit more time at the hospital than normal for newborns, checking up on him to be sure he's healthy otherwise. _

And then at the end, almost like an afterthought:

_Mother and Father love him very much. _

Tsuzuki. She'd known he would want to know about the 'newborn's' family as well. He made a mental note to thank her sometime.

But it seemed his little 'Daisuke' was bit sickly. That worried him, of course, though it would be kinda funny to see if he still had his captain's cloak, even as a baby. He could so see his lover maintaining his role, even at such an age, yelling at them telepathically and forcing Ichigo to fill out his paperwork.

Despite how hilarious it was in his head, he knew that was a very, very bad thing.

* * *

"So, how was your day, _dear_?"

Kon scoffed at his girlfriend's attempt at humor. "Nothing that can't be fixed by a soft pair of-"

"KON!"

"-violet eyes," he expertly finished.

"Nice save. Idiot."

"Got lost on the way to the Academy, so I was late. I think I suck at kido."

"You think?"

"I blame Ichigo."

"How is it his fault?"

"Just is. Hand-to-hand isn't too bad, though."

"Well, you always were a more physical person," Rukia replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Kon?" she asked, her tone softening.

"What?" he answered, returning the embrace.

"You are all right with this, aren't you? Nii-sama and I sort of pushed you into it."

"I didn't wanna really at first, but I like it. Except kido."

"And that's Ichigo's fault."

"Exactly! There's something else, isn't there?"

"How'd you know?"

"The question's in your eyes."

"So read it."

"I can't. You have to tell me."

"Kon... do you... mind your name?"

He smiled. "No, I don't. I did, but I'm used to it now. It'd be weird if I changed it." He looked hopefully at her. "Can we have sex now?"

"Idiot."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

* * *

Orihime looked up at the roof of her building as she approached after classes. Haruko still stood there as she had that morning, and waved to the human, who returned the gesture. _'Tsu-chan must still be sleeping,'_ she mused, climbing the stairs.

Indeed, she found the apartment empty when she entered. And on her bed, curled up with one of her pillows, was Tsuzuki. Her zanpakuto leaned against the edge, by her feet. Orihime bit her lip to keep from 'Aww-ing' at the adorable sight. It really was too cute. The healer put her books down on the nearby desk, then sat alongside her girlfriend, pushing back the dark strands that covered her face.

"Hime...," the shinigami muttered, nuzzling at the chilly hand.

'What? She never calls me that...'

"Hime no cold," she said suddenly, grabbing the hand and pulling it close to her, which pulled Orihime close to her, which almost made the healer topple over her. Then she turned unto her back, forcing the human to awkwardly straddle her.

"Uhhhh..." Orihime stuttered.

Tsuzuki opened her eyes. Then smiled. "Well, good morning."

"Tsu-chan! This isn't- I mean- I wasn't-"

"It's ok! Orihime! Listen! I was kinda awake, but I wasn't sure if I was still dreaming or not. I guess I wasn't. Besides, I love having my Orihime close to me!" she said happily, pulling the other close in a hug.

"Tsu-chan?"

"Mm?"

"You were calling me 'Hime' earlier. In your sleep."

"Was I? I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Well... Chizuru calls you that... I thought you didn't like it."

"Not... not from her... b-but from you... I don't think I would mind."

"Really?"

The healer nodded animatedly.

Tsuzuki smiled. "Cool."

* * *

Ichigo put down the report, eyebrows furrowed.

'_I know you! See him once, see twice, it's all the same.' _

What the fuck did Rukia know? Without another thought, he flash-stepped to the Senkai Gate. After making sure a certain female's reiatsu was nowhere to be found, he stepped through.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ichigo-taichou! What are you doing here?"

He looked up at the other, who was leaning out a window. "I need to borrow you," he said.

Tsuzuki blinked. "Me? Why?"

"Your kido skills, specifically."

The girl jumped down to join him on the ground. "What for?"

Ichigo reached into his shihakusho. "Rukia was forcing me to read some kido shit a while ago," he said, deciding to leave out that the woman had grown sick of him moping around her office. "I came across this incantation, though," he told her, handing her the torn textbook page.

"Yeah, I've seen this before," she replied, scanning the highlighted portion of the paper. "A sealing kido for reiatsu. I'm pretty good with sealings, as long as I use the incan- did you want to try this on... him?"

"That is where you come in."

"Ichigo-taichou, this requires outside reiatsu to bind the target reiatsu. Quite a bit of it."

"That's where I come in."

"But what if it's too much?"

"That's where Orihime comes in."

"And it could stunt his growth."

"You see that as a problem?"

Tsuzuki was about to protest once more, but then fell victim to determined brown eyes. She was not the first, nor would be the last. He just wanted to protect his love any way he could, and this was what he had. She couldn't deny him that.

"All right. Let me tell Orihime."

Almost a half hour later, the two girls stood around the white-haired baby's crib.

"Aw, Shiro-chan's even cuter!" the healer cooed.

"He'll get you for that when he's older," her girlfriend warned her. The other only giggled. Ichigo stood off to the side. Basking in the familiar reiatsu was one thing, but seeing his lover as a small child was a bit much. He didn't have a choice though. Tsuzuki beckoned him over to preform the kido.

"This'll make things easier on us, too," the female shinigami was saying. "Less Hollows. It's quiet now, but there were 4 or 5 when he got home."

"That's the idea," the taichou told her, eyes suddenly fixed on the sleeping baby before him. He had to admit, at least to himself, Toushiro was frickin' adorable.

"Ready, Ichigo-taichou?"

"Yeah. Where'd...?"

"Orihime has the paper," she replied, nodding to her girlfriend, now in a corner of the room. "I don't need it."

"You have it memorized already?"

"I told you I'd seen it before. I only need to see the incantations once."

"Damn. "

The female shinigami's cheeks suddenly felt quite warm.

"Kay, whenever you're ready."

Tsuzuki focused her own gray eyes on the baby boy. She took one of the his tiny hands in her own, then Ichigo's in the other. Eyes now closed, she muttered the incantation.

"Follow the night from the darkness, Keep the banner from all sight, Now is not the time for flight; The wings of the swan fold closed. Sealing Art 34: Close!"

As soon as she finished, Ichigo felt much of his reiatsu leave him, then could barely sense the child's. The girls caught him as he lost his balance.

"Ichigo-taichou?"

"Kurosaki-kun! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he told then, now steadying himself against a wall. "I'll just hang around here for a few minutes. You two can go."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Inoue, I just need to stay in one place awhile."

"Yeah, cus you're so good at that," the fifth seat remarked.

"Can it. You guys can go back to... whatever it was you were doing."

"Oh! Tsu-chan! Your sundaes!"

"They're still out? I thought you-"

"But you said you-"

Tsuzuki took Orihime around the waist and flash-stepped out.

Ichigo allowed himself a small smile before his gaze returned to the crib. It could have been a few minutes or much longer, but he finally found the strength to close the distance between the two of them once more. He leaned against the bars of the crib, a part of him envying the sweet oblivion the other was enjoying.

"You got it made right now, you know that, Toushiro?"

"Get. Away. From. My. Son."

Ichigo snapped to attention at the sound of the woman's voice. Her eyes were shooting daggers at him, but that wasn't her only weapon: a katana was drawn in her hand, aimed for him. _'Just my luck. She can see me. She was carrying Toushiro..'_

Instinctively, he held his hands up in surrender as the baby began to cry. "Hey, hey! I'm not gonna hurt him! Believe me!"

In his head, Shiro laughed heartily. _'Said the man with the 6 foot sword!'_

The woman's expression did not change; she drew closer to the crib as he backed away. "What are you doing here then? Who are you?"

After mentally telling his hollow to shut the fuck up, he replied, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. It may be hard to believe, but I'm... I'm a friend of your son's." Close enough.

"That's impossible. Why should I believe that?"

"I guess you could think of me as a guardian. I knew him before he was born."

She still eyed him warily, but let the katana fall to her side.'Daisuke's' crying stopped almost instantly. "Like an angel? What did you say your name was?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he replied, letting his hands drop as well.

"It sounds familiar."

"I used to live in this town. You can check the records. I died almost two years ago."

"Why are you here?"

Rather than give a lesson on shinigami and hollows, Ichigo decided to go for the abridged version. "I told you, I'm a friend of his. I wanted to check up on him."

"That name you called Daisuke..."

"Er, sorry. That's the name I know him by. It'll take a bit for the new one to sink in."

"No, what was it?"

Ichigo blinked. "Toushiro."

"That was his name?"

"Yeah. Toushiro Hitsugaya," he told her, narrowly stopping himself from adding 'taichou.' That was an explanation he did not want to get into.

The woman gazed softly at her son, who had woken and was quietly surveying his surroundings with wide, teal eyes. "Toushiro Hitsugaya," she repeated, voice quiet. "It suits him."

"Ah, 'Daisuke Saionji' ain't so bad."

"I'm going to ask you to leave."

Ichigo knew better than to ask questions; he was the intruder here, and he wanted to be on this woman's good side. He bowed slightly, then shunpo'd out the window. _'Note to self: Do not fuck with Toushiro's mother.'_

He stood on the roof, near Haruko, until more of his strength returned to him. "I'm a little surprised you didn't try to stop me," he told the pink-haired woman.

"Kuchiki-taichou informed me and efforts on my part to stop you would be pointless, and it would be foolish to waste my energy," she stated.

"Sounds like her."

"Kurosaki-taichou? May I say something... personal?"

"Say whatever you want, Haruko. If you get in trouble, it wouldn't be because of me."

"I... I do not know what it is to hold someone so dear to oneself. But I do know it is a gift to be cherished to it's full extent. The lengths you go to for Hitsugaya-taichou... Well... I believe I'm trying to say I find your behavior admirable." She paused a moment before adding, "Even if I do not understand it."

After rolling his brown eyes at the chorus of giggles heard below them, Ichigo asked, "What's to understand?"

The girl's brow furrowed. "Why you would favor the life of another so highly above your own is a mystery to me. I do think I would be able to care so much for someone unable to care for themselves." Her eyes widen at the words she'd just spoken. She'd just insulted Hitsugaya-taichou, still technically a taichou of the Gotei 13, a crime not normally taken lightly. "Kurosaki-taichou, please, forgive my insolence," she said quickly with a bow. "I was thoughtless with my words."

Ichigo, who'd had his back to her, turned to face the first seat. "We cannot help who we care for, Haruko," he said softly. "And Toushiro, once grown up again, will be a force not to be reckoned with. Just as he used to be."

* * *

Now back in his own quarters, the ninth squad taichou stripped, carelessly throwing the clothing to the floor, then pulled the blankets over him as his head hit the pillow.

_'Hey Kiiiinnngggggg...,'_ a suggestive tone muttered in his mind.

_'Go. Away.'_

_"Aw, but you've had such a stressful day, King. Don't you want to relax?"_

_'Piss. Off.'_

_"I believe the phrase is 'get off.''_

Ichigo, now easily worked into a rage, popped up in front of the Hollow- ie, inches from the other's face. "You're right! I _have_ had a stressful day! And now I'd like to sleep!"

"Sleeping's no fun. That's all Zangetsu does, you know."

"So you have to counter him by being awake all the time?"

"He does that cus he wants Ryo-Rin here. I don't have that problem."

Ichigo decided to ignore the childish nickname for Hitsugaya's zanpakuto, saying, "What? All pissy Toushiro doesn't have a Hollow for you to miss?"

"No. I can just take you. Or him, actually."

The taichou's eyebrow arched, looking very unimpressed. "I'm going to bed. Fuck Zangetsu if you're so horny," the shinigami said, leaving his inner world.

A rather ill-looking expression crossed Shiro's face. "Now that was uncalled for," he stated. He'd been hoping for an anger that would work itself into kinky sex, but no such luck.

Maybe... Did his king actually need to talk?

Ew. If his king needed to verbally vent, that was Zangetsu's lot in life, not his. Shiro flash-stepped through the sideways world, looking for the zanpakuto.

Zangetsu wasn't a hard find. Then again, there wasn't many places the other went.

"Oi!" Shiro called up to him.

The zanpakuto's head remained lowered, eyes closed.

"Hey! Pull your head out of your ass and listen!"

"And why, pray tell, should I listen to you?"

The hollow's arms crossed. "Haven't you noticed these clouds, Old Man?"

Zangetsu opened his eyes and lifted his head. Indeed, the skies looming overhead seemed ready to burst with tears- er, rain, at any moment.

"You've been so lost in your shit you forgot about the king's. Go say something cool and get me my fucking partner back."

The other looked humored. "And why does it need to be me? You are more than capable of speech."

"I fight. I fuck. I don't do pep talks. Especially ones that could turn weepy. That's your job." Before the zanpakuto could reply, the Hollow was shunpo'ing away.

Zangetsu looked up at the dark clouds once more. "Well, Ichigo, it does seem we need to talk. But you need your rest. You will get your 'pep talk' tomorrow."

* * *

"Tsu-chan. Do you really think Kurosaki-kun is ok?" Orihime asked as the two girls finished drying and putting away their dishes for the night.

"Right now? I doubt it," the shinigami replied. "But you know what they say, 'Time heals all wounds' and all that."

"Yes," the other smiled, hanging up the dish towel by the sink.. "That's true."

Tsuzuki snuck up behind the other, wrapping her waist in a hug. "And how's Hime doing?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. You're been more distractable than usual lately; it took you twice as long to get your homework done. Is it because I'm always around now?"

"Um... well, that is..."

The shinigami squeezed tighter. "I'm a big girl, Hime."

"It's not that I mind you here, Tsu-chan, not at all!" the healer replied, turning to face the other. "I... just like being alone sometimes."

Tsuzuki smiled. "Is that all?"

"Of course it hurts to see Kurosaki-kun so sad."

"Yeah, I know. Him and Hitsugaya-taichou were always so happy together, even if they were fighting, they were still happy. Oh! That reminds me! I was going to give Ichigo-taichou my report for today while he was here, but I got so caught up..."

"Go ahead, Tsu-chan. I'll still be here when you get back."

"Thanks. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Looking around the empty office, Tsuzuki decided to just leave the report on the ninth taichou's desk to find in the morning. Even if it was about Hitsugaya-taichou, she doubted very much he would appreciate her showing up this late at his quarters.

* * *

_Hitsugaya didn't look up when the door closed, or when the lock clicked. It appeared he was deeply immersed the documents that needed his attention. His lover smirked, making his way to the couch. The first seat looked out the window behind the taichou, seeing the sun beginning to set. After a few minutes, the shorter rose from his desk, cracking his knuckles. _

"_I've heard that's bad for ya," Ichigo informed him. _

_Toushiro said nothing in reply, as if he were ignoring the other's presence entirely. The orange-haired shinigami was not fooled. Not that the other was trying to. Shiro-chan was just being Shiro-chan. _

_The shorter rubbed the back of his neck, cringing slightly when he hit a knot. He removed his outer white garment, yawning, then draping it over the chair he'd been sitting in. Then, and only then, did he look at Ichigo, and with lust-glazed eyes. _

'_How could anyone mistake him for a child?' the other wondered briefly, then all thoughts became hazy as the taichou's lips claimed him. _

_Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru were leaned against a wall, out of way and reach of their wielders. Not breaking the kiss, Hitsuagaya straddled his lover's lap, his pale hands sliding underneath the other's shihakusho. _

Ichigo's memory, even in dreaming, on exact events after that became hazy, seeing only a calloused hand feather it's way up a slender thigh as if it were happening before him, hearing a sharp, pleasured cry as the shorter was entered as if he'd elicited it only moments ago, so many sights, sounds, and Toushiro's own scent filling his senses so vividly it was just as if-

Dilated brown eyes snapped open wide, and was panting heavily, as if waking from a nightmare. Except that he wasn't. No matter how much he missed his lover, Ichigo would never categorize any dream about the other as such.

No matter how much he cried after the dream was over.

* * *

A/N: Angst, Ichi, angst!

There was going to be a bit more porn at the end of this one, but I have, as many do this time of year, attracted a headcold. Not exactly in a porn-writing mode, but hopefully everyone still enjoyed it.

I apologise ahead of time if the next chapter is late (again), but as said, sick. I try not to let it affect me, but don't always succeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo was pleasantly surprised to find the report Tsuzuki had left on his desk the next morning, and was instantly interested in the fifth seat's puzzled look when she came in that night.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"Kinda," she replied.

"Ya gonna tell me or do I gatta wait till I get to it in the report?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou's parents... had an argument today... Ichigo-taichou, did you somehow... meet Mrs. Saionji?"

"She saw me last night and pulled a katana on me."

"Oh, _lovely_."

"I didn't tell her about being a shinigami or about Toushiro and me or anything like that; just enough that she didn't kill me."

"She's referring to you as a guardian angel."

"If I'm an angel, this world has issues."

"It's her wording, not mine."

"Was that it?"

"Mrs. Saionji went to the town hall today."

"So?"

"To change 'Daisuke's' name to 'Toushiro'."

"Leading to the fight."

"Yeah."

"Oi," he muttered, swinging his head back. "Did they make up?" he asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"More or less," she replied. "Mr. Saionji asked her not to do anything so rash without consulting him first again. That ended it. They aren't getting a divorce over it or anything."

"Good." Ichigo faced forward again, reaching for the papers in the other's hand. "Just like my reiatsu was affecting my friends, his has affected his parents."

"It would probably help his dad a lot if... he saw you. Just so, ya know, he doesn't think his wife's going crazy or something."

"Yeah, yeah. I will. Not tonight, though. I'm beat."

"Ok. See you tomorrow, Ichigo-taichou."

"Hey! Before you go, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Haruko reported to Rukia that you were taking longer than you needed to purifying Hollows just to keep trying out your bankai."

"Is... that bad?"

"I wouldn't say bad. But I wouldn't say good, either. You want practice time, do it when Haruko's on duty, ok? And that's my boyfriend you're putting in danger by taking longer than needed."

"Understood, Ichigo-taichou," the fifth seat replied with a bow. "It was careless of me. Please forgive me."

"Done. Just don't do it anymore."

"Ok. Good night, Ichigo-taichou."

"Good night, Tsuzuki."

As soon as the girl left, the ninth division taichou had another visitor.

"Ah, the only time of day it doesn't look like rain."

"Then get back in there and enjoy it while it lasts," Ichigo told his zanpakuto. "It's gonna start again as soon as I finish this."

"Why is that?"

"That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard you ask. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one in this outfit?"

Zangetsu was not amused. "And it seems you have not gained any intelligence at all. I suppose I am at fault for that as well?"

Ichigo looked up from the report. "What? I'm not the one who went hiding in his wielder's psyche cuz he couldn't handle the pressure of losing his boyfriend!"

The other smiled. The taichou looked confused.

"Yes, Ichigo, you are correct. I did hide, absorbed by my own pain. However, I was recently shown the error in my thinking."

"Shiro... gave you a wake up call?"

"Mm, hard to believe, but yes, he did. He's quite persistent."

"You're telling _me_?"

Zangetsu chuckled.

"So what does all this have to do with me? Other than the whole you two are a part of me thing."

"You have done the opposite I did. You continue with your life, and quite efficiently, but you have bottled away all your emotions on the matter, not feeling them at all."

"Which could explain why you were feeling them too much. I shoved them all on you."

"Perhaps, but I am not here to 'point fingers' as it were. Just to help you realize your error, as I did mine."

"Thanks," he yawned. "I think I'll go to bed now."

"Ichigo, what is all you've done since Hitsugaya-taichou left?"

"What I always do."

"Which is?"

"Sleep. Eat. Spar. Work..."

"Go see Shiro."

"Damn. I must really need it if you're telling me to go get laid."

"I decline comment."

Ichigo closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was looking into the gold and black of his hollow.

"Long time no see, King," he greeted the shinigami.

"Had no idea you were a motivational speaker."

"When it suits my purposes, you'd be shocked at what I'll do."

The two kissed, but there was nothing tender about the meeting. Everything they did was a fight for control, and this was no different.

One did not call out the other's name, there were no loving caresses, and they practically wrestled each other to the ground. Clothing was haphazardly pull off and thrown aside, forgotten. Not a word or sound was heard between them, even as black nails stung their way into tanned flesh or teeth bit their way into white skin.

Shiro reached down to prepare the other, but found himself thrown onto his back, his smirking king on top. "Oh, His Highness is feeling ballsy today," he stated.

"Can it or I'll just shove it in."

"Like I give a shit either way."

"You will when I'm done."

"Try it, Bitch."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. There were some things you just did not do. He showed nor felt any remorse as he thrust himself inside the other.

"You forget, King, I feed on pain," the hollow told him, an almost gleeful glint in his golden eyes. Clearly not the response the shinigami was expecting, the other took advantage of the temporary shock to flip them again. Crimson flowed and pooled between them.

Shiro allowed himself a low moan.

"I bet you don't even need me to touch you to cum," Ichigo challenged. He would never talk this way to Hitsugaya, but with Shiro...

"Fucking hell, King," the hollow cursed.

"You want more?"

"Give it all you got, you pansy."

The shinigami thrust up hard: the other did all he could not to cry out. Both were lost in their own world of pleasure and pain.

And Ichigo didn't have to lay a hand on Shiro. Warm cum sprayed across his abdomen, and the shinigami allowed himself his own release.

* * *

A bit later that night, Tsuzuki cracked the office door open for the second time. She knew it was late, but this couldn't wait.

"Ah! Ichigo-taichou!" she said, seeing him at his desk still. He was flinching every now and then, and appeared to be asleep. "Ichigo-taichou?" she asked, reaching out to him.

"I wouldn't do that."

She spun around, hand instinctively going for her sword. "Who are you?"

"I am Zangetsu."

She relaxed. "Oh. You're Ichigo-taichou's zanpakuto, right? It's an honor," she said with a small bow.

"And you are Mizaki-san, yes?"

"Yes, but please, call me Tsuzuki."

"As you wish."

"Should I not wake Ichigo-taichou? This is important..."

"He is not sleeping, rather relieving some stress."

"Great. I have to give him some more."

"May I ask what this concerns?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou. His parents just had to take him to the hospital. It doesn't seem life-threatening, but still..."

"Ah, I understand. If his life is not in danger, I would recommend you wait a few more moments."

"Um, ok. Can I ask what he's doing?"

"I have already told you. Relieving some stress. On Shiro."

"Shiro? His hollow? They're... sparring?"

"You _could_ call it that... Ah," the zanpakuto said, as if suddenly coming to a conclusion. "Now would be an opportune time to stir him, I think."

"Oh, o-ok, thank you." Tentatively, the fifth seat reached out to gently shake the taichou's shoulder.

"Nn, just a sec," the teen muttered, not stirring otherwise.

"Ichigo-taichou?"

"Yeah, yeah," the male said more audibly, then opening his eyes. "Oh, hey Tsuzuki."

"Sorry for waking you, er, whatever..."

"It's ok," he replied, noting Zangetsu dissipating in the corner. "What's going on?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou was taken to the hospital."

"What?"

"He's ok, Ichigo-taichou, I promise. They just had a little scare. I just thought you should know."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Of course I do. He was having trouble breathing, and he had a fever. Mrs. Saionji brought him to the emergency room. He just a bit of a cold. He's on antibiotics and is stable now."

"They still at the hospital?"

"Yeah. The doctors want to keep him there awhile, until he gets stronger."

"Good."

"You still wanna see him, don't you?"

"Yup."

"I'm not going to be able to stop you, am I?"

"Nope."

"At least let me go with you to the room."

"'Kay."

The two set out, not stopping till they reached Toushiro's room. Mrs. Saijoni sat by the ICU crib, sound asleep. Ichigo ventured close, peering at the week-old baby inside.

"Tsuzuki?"

"Yeah?" she asked, joining him.

"I think we need to undo that seal."

"We do?"

"Yeah. I think it was a mistake. He was born a bit weak, but he seemed healthy otherwise, didn't he?"

"Ichigo-taichou, it could be the environment affecting you as well. There are so many sick and/or dying auras here."

"And I can't even sense Toushiro's anymore. I was wrong, Tsuzuki. Release the seal."

She nodded. "I need you to stand beside him." He did so, and she took his hand again, placed her other hand over the infant and said simply, "What was closed, now be opened."

The energy in the room shifted dramatically, and the chill of Toushiro's reiatsu could be felt openly once more. The baby yawned, as if scolding them for taking so long to figure it out.

"Still high and mighty," Ichigo told him.

"Good God."

The two shinigami looked up to see Mr. Saionji had entered, holding two steaming styrofoam cups.

"What?" the taichou asked. "Surprised she wasn't making it up?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "That poor woman has done nothing but talk about you all day, waiting for you to come and tell her our son will be all right."

"Why does she need me to tell her that?"

"You're the guardian angel. You tell me."

"Mister, I am far from an angel. I said 'guardian.' And there are forces stronger than us. We can't screw with something that's already been determined."

"And that girl!" the Mr. Saionji said to Tsuzuki. "Refusing to say a word to my wife one way or the other."

"Repeat previous statement here."

"Must be so easy for you. You don't have to worry about death."

"Anymore."

The other opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Surprised? Yeah, I was once alive too. So was Tsuzuki. We had family, friends, lives, but we have new lives now. And Toushiro just got another new life."

"Are you going to bring my son back with you?"

"He won't come with us until it's his time to. And judging by the strong reiatsu, that won't be for a long while, so cool it."

"Re... what?"

"Forget it. Look, he's strong and healthy, ok? You don't need to worry."

"Then why are you around?"

"We're always around. Just not everyone can see us."

"Then why can we see you?"

Ichigo shrugged, hardly in the mood to explain anything resembling a real answer. And Tsuzuki wasn't sure where to begin.

The man looked over at his wife. "I'm a bit surprised she hasn't woken. She's usually such a light sleeper."

The taichou shot a look at the female shinigami. Grabbing the back of her uniform, he pulled her out of the room.

"What?" she then hissed quietly. "She needed to get some sleep! And she'll be awake in a couple hours. If anything, I should do the same thing to him."

"Don't."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes."

"Dammit."

"Go practice your kido on someone else."

"I'll have plenty of 'someone else's' now, with Taichou's reiatsu at full blast. " She sighed. "Back to purifying 20 plus Hollows a day."

"What's that? You miss 12th Squad?"

"That is, I do need the practice so it's no trouble at all, really. Especially for you, Ichigo-taichou."

"That's what I thought. Get Haruko up this way so I can go bed."

"What does she have to do with you going to bed?"

"The sooner she's here, the sooner there's two people looking out for Toushiro instead of one, and the sooner I can relax enough to sleep."

"Down boy, geez. You're gonna wear us out, ya know."

"I'll send a couple more people tomorrow for shift changes, ok?"

"Woot."


	4. Chapter 4

"_Somehow, rebirth neutralizes all that was before. And... Ichigo..." _

"_What? Out with it already." _

"_There's no guarantee I'll retain my memories from this time." _

_Brown eyes opened wide in shock, then eased. "Well then, I guess I'll have to make you fall in love with me all over again, won't I?" _

"_Tch. Good luck." _

"_Thanks. I'll need it with a little asshole like you." _

"'_Little?'" Toushiro repeated. _

"_You're shorter than me." _

"_Jackass," Toushiro said as his expression softened. "I... I should go as soon as possible," he stated. "You can't come with me." _

"_Yeah," Ichigo replied softly. "I had a feeling." _

_Hitsugaya made to stand up, but the other pulled him close to himself. "Ichigo. Don't make this harder," the shorter said. "Please," he added softly. _

_The other's didn't loosen, in fact; Ichigo pulled his lover in for kiss; one that was full of the longing for the other and his own sorrow and hatred for the situation he could not express with words. When their lips parted, and only then, did Ichigo release his lover. _

_Toushiro did not dare meet his love's soft brown eyes, but let one of his cool, pale hands fall on Ichigo's cheek. He let it linger a moment, then both it and he were gone. _

Ichigo shot up, suddenly awake. Focusing his vision, he saw the four walls of his room; daylight shining in the window. That is, the four walls of his room in the living world. Isshin had said he wouldn't change it, but-

Wait. If he remembered correctly, he had fallen asleep at his desk again. In his office. Which was in Soul Society.

_'If that old man randomly decided I needed a vacation again...'_

He stood up stiffly, realizing his soul had been stuffed into a gigai. "Thanks, Dad," he muttered sarcastically. "At least he put me in my room this time," he added to himself, doing his best not to wonder how his father transported him without waking him.

After a good stretch (he really couldn't figure out how Rukia had put up with this gigai shit for a month) and yawn, he headed downstairs to see what Isshin had deemed so damned important so Ichigo could tell him it was crap and go back home.

He stopped mid-motion, opening the door. _'Home? When the hell did Soul Society become home?'_ He smiled a little as a white head of hair and scowling expression come to mind.

He turned toward his father's laughter and walked downstairs.

But before he could get into the living room, a small child walking around in the kitchen caught his attention. Ichigo hadn't seen him since he was born, but there was no doubt: it was Toushiro.

And here he was thinking he was imagining that reiatsu.

Large, investigative eyes lifted to the shinigami.

There were no words for the cute. It was like looking at miniature version of his love.

Weiiirrrd. But still cute.

The three year old managed to make his way over to the other. "H-Hey, Toushiro," Ichigo managed to say. The little one made no verbal reply, but wrapped his arms around the teen's leg. "Y-Yeah, it's good to see you too."

"Toushiro?" his mother's voice came as she entered to room. A soft smile crossed her face when she saw her son and the shinigami. Crouching down to the boy, she asked, "Do you remember his name, Toushiro?"

"Bahka Kurosahki," the toddler stated, speech only slightly slurred.

"Baka Kurosaki?" Mrs. Saionji repeated, looking up at the teen.

"Er, we didn't get along very well when we first met. Er, he didn't get along with me..."

"Ah. I see."

"Mrs. Saionji?"

"Why are you here?"

"I looked you up," she admitted. "I've been talking with your father. He's been very informative."

"My dad? Informative? Where is the old man?"

"RIIIGGGHHHTTTTTTT HEEEEEERRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!"

Ichigo stepped to the side. Isshin crashed to the floor.

"Well done, my son!"

"I can't believe you're still pulling that crap."

The 'old man' shot up. "Ichigo? Son? Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine. What's your problem?"

"You're not yelling! Oh, son! Finally, you must have-"

Ichigo cut him off with a fist to the face. "Did you not notice the kid attached to my leg? I'm not gonna act like you just to end up hurting him. Idiot."

"Oh! Concern for you friend! Ichigo, you truly have grown up! Daddy's so proud!"

"Whatever. Where's Yuzu and Karin?"

"At a sleep over! They're quite the popular teenagers! Unlike their big brother, who..."

While he ranted, Ichigo handed Toushiro to his mother, then swung the same leg into his father's sternum.

"Ichigo! Don't hurt Daddy!"

The toddler reached out to the teen. Not whining or crying, just reaching. Smiling, he ruffled the child's hair. Turning back to his father, he asked, "What's with the freakin' gigai, anyway? You know how much I hate these things."

"We're all going out for lunch!" Isshin announced.

"Wha?"

"You don't mind, do you, Kurosaki-san?"

"Nah, not really, just don't call me that. 'Ichigo' is fine."

"Ichigo! You've grown so- Ack!"

"Did you at least tell Shuuei you were kidnaping me, you moron?"

"No worries! Rangiku-chan said it was fine to steal you for the day!"

"Tch. She would."

* * *

On the drive to the restaurant, Mrs, Saionji and Isshin talked animatedly in the front while Ichigo and Toushiro sat in back.

Ichigo had never seen a kid more pissed off to be in a car seat. When the teen had entered the car, the child had shot a still very lethal-looking glare in his direction.

"Lemme guess," the he said to the other now. "Mind's just as clear as ever, but the body's not cooperating?"

"I'm a frigging bahby," the 'child' said lowly.

"Naw, you're three," the taller replied, ruffling the other hair again. Toushiro tried in vain to swat the hand away. "Don't worry. You'll be an adult again before you know it."

"I... sorry. I- I can't imagine-"

"Toushiro, don't apologize for what's not your fault. This is hard on both of us, but we'll be ok, you'll see."

"I hope so."

At the restaurant, Ichigo spared Toushiro the further embarrassment of a booster seat, saying he 'didn't mind the kid in his lap.' At the rate Mrs. Saionji and Isshin were talking, he was beginning to wonder why he and Toushiro were there. His thoughts led him to one conclusion.

"Toushiro, your parents didn't fight again, did they?" he asked as softly as he could.

The 'child' didn't reply, but allowed himself to nuzzle closer to his love.

'I'll take that as a 'yes.''

"Have you all decided?" a cheery waitress asked.

Ichigo shared his food with the 'kid on his lap,' cutting everything for him as needed.

"Ichigo?"

"What?"

"You s-sthill have your shinigami badge, right?"

"Yes, but I know what you're thinking, and... well, why don't we wait till you're at least in the double digits, huh? I mean, you might have to go through what I did. Though, I'm not sure how that would work, since it only worked cus I didn't know what was going on."

"Dat's cus you're an idiot."

"Aw, there's that open mind I love and adore." The shinigami couldn't stop himself from asking, "So.. How much do you remember?"

"Ah know what shinigami are," the 'boy' replied. "I dream about it, just flashes, really, but I knew it had to be more than dreaming when I saw myself, too. Ohnly older."

"Is that how you knew me?" Ichigo asked, trying to keep his voice as steady as he could.

"Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Yeah," Toushiro said, but made no move to explain himself. Ichigo rolled his eyes, and the two continued to eat in comfortable silence.

The orange-haired shinigami didn't even notice his father and Mrs. Saionji looking fondly at them both while they talked.

* * *

It nearly broke his heart (again) to have to say good-bye to Toushiro (again), but Ichigo somehow managed to live through it. After Isshin finished escorting the visitors out, he said to his son, "You can thank me anytime you're ready, Ichigo."

The other arched an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"You got to see your dear Toushiro again! And it was all because of your loving father!"

"'Loving father,' my ass! Do you know how weird it is seeing him like that, old man! Can we go into how goddamn creepy it to see my fucking boyfriend three years old?"

"If you would like."

Ichigo blinked. "Huh?"

"If you would like," the man repeated. "It's not healthy to bottle things up, Ichigo."

"You're not one to talk about healthy, old man."

"Shall we take this outside, then?" Isshin ask coyly, knowing his son was always up for a good 'tension reliever.'

"I thought you'd never ask," Ichigo smirked.

* * *

Most days found Division Nine's taichou buried in paperwork, one would almost say on his lover's behalf, but that was hardly the case. He found it all too easy to lose track of time signing off on paper after paper.

And when that got too dull, he picked a fight with Renji.

Indeed, in the daylight hours, Ichigo had settled himself into a fairly content existence. It was at night that his demons, or dragon rather, came to visit him.

And if his 'demon' was smart, he kept his sarcastic comments to himself.

So naturally, with all this monotony going on, Ichigo was well aware of how cooped up he was getting. Picking a fight with Abarai sounded good, but still... almost boring. Renji was too easy to manipulate into fighting, but he was also so predictable. The ninth division taichou wanted to pick a fight with someone different.

Zaraki would be all too willing, but the man was kinda scary. Throw in that pink-haired midget and you had a well-rounded irritation instead of a battle. No, Ichigo wanted someone he'd have to practically bully into-

The taichou blinked, a hand waved in front of his face breaking his thoughts. "Rukia? I didn't think you ever left your office, let alone visit mine."

The woman smirked. "Today's his fifth birthday."

He stiffened. "Perfectly aware, thank you. Shuuei, what'd I tell ya about letting random ruffians in?"

The fukutaichou stifled a laugh. "Sorry, Ichigo. Won't happen again."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you said last time."

"Hmph," Rukia muttered. "And here I was all ready to let you go to his party."

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. 'Let me go?'"

"Well, yes. I know Isshin kidnaped you a awhile back, but you stay away from the living world because I instructed you too."

"You bitch. I do not."

"You don't?"

Why did nobody get this? "Do you know how weird it is to see your boyfriend as a baby? It's fucking freaky, Rukia."

"So you do not want to go?"

"The masochistic part of me does," he admitted. The part of him that craved just seeing Toushiro, no matter how he looked.

"Only you could turn a favor into a headache. Are you going or not?"

"No. I'm going to pick a fight with your brother."

He turned and was about to leave, till Rukia said, "He's awfully lonely."

Ichigo turned again. "Believe it or not, I read Tsuzuki's reports."

"No friends his age. He can see and talk to the shinigami around him same as a normal humans. He gets picked on a lot because of his 'imaginary friends.' His parents asked the other parents of children in the area to come, hoping he would socialize a bit."

Ichigo said nothing at first, calming himself before he spoke. "I know all this. How does me going help?"

"You have a charm with people, Ichigo."

"I thought you didn't want me to see him."

"I changed my mind."

'Fuckin' midget.' The male taichou sighed. "Ok. I'll go."

* * *

The party was at some hot spot for kids.

Quite frankly, the happy characters and jolly music did little else but frighten Ichigo. But, he reasoned, he certainly was not five anymore. There were balloons and streamers all over the joint, food enough to feed a small army and an enormous birthday cake. Inoue was running around too, helping out where she could. It hadn't surprised him at all that Toushiro's mom and the healer had gotten along so well, really. Birds of a feather and all that.

"Ichigo-taichou!" the 10th Squad fifth seat joined him, sitting on one of the all-too-happy statues.

"Hey Tsuzuki," he greeted her, still scanning the area.

"You won't find him here."

None of these kids were here for Toushiro. They were just here for the party. "Then where is he?"

"Come on."

The two managed to find a clear area to jump down on, and the girl walked Ichigo over to an almost-deserted corner of the large room.

There was one small boy crouching there, coloring and humming to himself. A boy with messy white hair.

Two other boys came over to the first.

"Hey guys, look. Even at his own party, Snowball's all by himself."

"My mom had to bribe me to come."

"Yeah, mine too. This really wasn't worth 10 bucks."

Toushiro said nothing, continuing his coloring.

"Hey Tsuzuki," Ichigo asked. "They can't see us, right?"

"I don't think so," she replied. "I doubt our shihakushos are something they'd ignore."

The ninth taichou grinned evilly.

"Ichigo-taichou?"

The male made no reply. He walked the rest of the way to the boys and picked up the two troublemakers by the collars.

"Ichigo-taichou!"

Toushiro's head shot up, seeing his former tormenters now in near-tears trying to figure out what was going on. The bored look in his eyes didn't leave. "Stop it, Ichigo," he said plainly.

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the taichou let the boys down, who instantly ran off.

"Doing shit like that just makes it worse," Toushiro continued. "It's better to ignore them."

Normally, hearing a five year old curse would have been unnerving, but with the teal-eyed boy in front of him, it seemed perfectly in place. He just hoped the other didn't do it in front of his parents. "Sorry, Toushiro. Guess I should have stayed away."

He turned to walk away, but looking down, found the other's hand gripping him. "Baka," the boy muttered. "Of course it's good to see you."

"You still remember me then?"

"I know I've had another life besides this one. I... want to remember it, but Tsuzuki won't tell me anything."

"She's not allowed to," Ichigo replied.

"That's what she said," the shorter told him, letting go.

"You'll remember in your own time. You're too stubborn not to."

"I prefer 'persistent.'"

"You're awfully well-spoken for a five year old," the shinigami said, taking a seat on the floor by him.

The other's eyebrow arched. "Do I have to explain the meaning of the word 'genius' to you?"

"You're lucky I don't feel right calling a kid an 'asshole.'"

"I'm lucky? I think I'd be better for us both for you to just see me as you always did."

"That's the problem. I do."

"You... do?"

"Despite how you look, I know you're still you in there." Ichigo gave him a long look before standing. "I should go now."

"Ichigo, before you go, there's something I need to ask you."

"Shoot."

"We're... important to each other right?"

The shinigami smiled. "Yeah, we are, Toushiro."

What could almost be described as relief crossed the small boy's face. "Good."

"Go make some friends. It won't kill ya."

Toushiro turned to look at the children playing. He looked back at Ichigo, but found the taichou gone. _'At least I know who he is now...'_

Nearby, two girls were rolling a ball back an forth to each other. Tsuzuki had been watching both the girls and her charge with Ichigo, and now took the opportunity to stick her foot out in the way of the ball, sending it rolling towards Toushiro. A girl with raven-black hair ran over to the white-haired boy to pick it up. "Do you wanna play with us?" she asked.

Stopping the sarcastic reply he would normally retort, he replied instead, "Sure."

"Yay! You're Toushiro, right?"

"Uh, yeah. What's, uh, your name?"

"Hisana. And that's Chiyo," she said, pointing to the other girl, who waved brightly. "Come on!"

* * *

_'What the fuck is wrong with you now?'_

_'Aw, trying to cheer me up?'_ Ichigo asked the Hollow.

_'You just don't get how much it sucks in here when it's raining, do you?'_

The taichou couldn't stop a sideways smile.

_'Hey, hey! It's just cloudy now! Did that seriously fucking work? You're too easy, King.'_

_'So you keep telling me.'_

* * *

"Tsu-chan!" Orihime exclaimed in surprise as her girlfriend hugged her close. "You're back!"

Tsuzuki kissed the healer.

"Goodness, you're in a good mood!"

"I had a good day off," the shinigami said with a wide smile as she sat down.

"You were able to talk Kurosaki-kun into training, then?"

"That guy did not mope today, I assure you!" Tsuzuki laughed. "But not only that... Well, you know how Yoruko takes the sound around her to form an attack?"

Orihime nodded, her full attention captured.

"I'm almost positive... I heard my mom's voice."

"Really? That's wonderful, Tsu-chan! Did you look for her? Did you find her?"

"We... we looked, yeah, but didn't find her. So I'm wondering if I actually heard her or not."

The healer smiled softly at the other, taking a seat beside her and holding her. "I don't have any classes tomorrow. Why don't we both look for her? We'd have to use Urahara-san's entrance to Soul Society, but-"

She was cut off by her girlfriend kissing her again. "Thank you," the shinigami whispered.

"You're welcome, Tsu-chan, it's no problem, really."

The shinigami continued to hold the healer close to her, not wanting to let go.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long delay. I got caught up with a few things, got hit with a brain block the size of a MAC truck,-

Hitsugaya!Muse: -cracks whip-

Me: -was recovering from some injuries...


	5. Chapter 5

As Toushiro dowsed off that night, he swore he heard thunder in the distance.

He walked toward it, knowing he was no longer in the living world, despite the snow that whirled about him as he walked through the otherwise dark.

Finally, the area began to clear, revealing a field of ice. A harsh wind blasted by, barely phasing the boy, but causing him to close his eyes a moment. When he opened them, a great dragon stood before him.

"You answered me much faster this time, Toushiro," Hyorinmaru's voice rumbled through the chill that would be all-too freezing for anyone but the two of them.

"I knew what I was listening for," the other stated simply.

* * *

Orihime opened her eyes, sighing softly at the late hour the alarm clock by her bed showed her. She turned over; Tsuzuki slept beside her, or rather, laid beside her. The shinigami's own eyes were closed, but there was a melancholy smile on her face, and her mouth twitched now and then, as if speaking to someone.

Yoruko, no doubt.

Tsuzuki had once described her inner world to her girlfriend (and was still hoping someday, lover), and Orihime had listened with wide light gray eyes as the shinigami told her of the night time field and constantly fully moon. She had described in unbelievable detail the beauty of it when she was completely content and with Orihime; that same moon shining so brightly almost every blade of grass could be seen for miles around.

Orihime wanted to see it. But she knew just as well it could never happen.

Now, she watched the other not-quite-sleep, wondering if the shinigami's world was as bright and beautiful as she had described, only with hope rather than love. An eye cracked open; a darker version of her own orbs peered at her.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry! Did I interrupt?"

"It was nothing important," the shinigami said. "We were just chatting cus I couldn't sleep. I didn't realize you couldn't either."

"I'm excited for you, Tsu-chan! We're going to find your mother tomorrow!"

"Might find my mom tomorrow," the other corrected.

"Tsu-chan, you have to be positive!"

"Ichigo-taichou and I looked all day and couldn't find her... I.. Just don't want to get my hopes up for nothing."

"We'll find her, Tsu-chan. You just wait and see."

The shinigami's gaze softened. "Thanks, Hime."

Out of nowhere, the human began to cry.

"Wha?" Tsuzuki asked, alarmed. "I'm sorry! You were lying about the 'Hime' thing, weren't ya? I'm sorry, you-"

"No, no," the other sniffed. "It's just that... after all this, after everything... I care about you, Tsu-chan, but... W-When I think about the future..."

Realization dawned on the shinigami. "You still see a mop of orange hair," she finished.

Orihime couldn't meet the other's eyes as she nodded. "I-I've loved Kurosaki-kun for so long," she said. "And-And I care about you, too..."

"But not enough." Tsuzuki barely kept her voice straight.

Tears again flowed freely down the healer's cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, Tsu-chan... Tsuzuki-chan."

"No, no, stop that. I'm glad you told me."

"You... are?"

"Yes," the shinigami confirmed, standing. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'd like to go for a walk. I can't very well stop those tears of yours if I'm the cause of them."

"Tsu-chan-" But before Orihime could continue, the other had shunpo'd away.

She didn't go far, feeling a burst of icy reiatsu as she exited the room, and went to Toushiro's bedroom. She found the boy sound asleep, and Haruko wide awake by his side.

"Was that him?"

The pink-haired woman nodded. "I think he found him again."

"Wha...?"

"His zanpakuto, you fool. They reconnected."

"Check on his parents. Make sure they aren't too badly affected."

The other nodded, shunpo'd to the other bedroom, then rejoined Tsuzuki. "They're sleeping soundly," she reported. "They've likely already become accustomed enough to his unstable reiatsu."

"It won't be so unstable once he learns to control it again. I guess we can tell Rangiku-san she can start him on shinigami training again; fill in the blanks for him."

"She'll be overjoyed."

"You're telling me. Listen, if you want, I'll stay with him the rest of the night."

"For what purpose?"

"You look like you could use a nap and I don't feel much like sleeping."

"You don't look that well, are you certain?"

"I don't?" The sounds of the other shinigami on duty and in battle sounded above the roof. "Sounds like they felt that in Hueco Mundo."

"Soul Society, too, most likely. But, in terms you are more familiar with: You look like shit."

"Gee, thanks, but I'm sure. Do you want to tell Rangiku-chan or...?"

Haruko rolled her eyes. "You can; you'll be there tommorow anyway. Good night."

"'Night."

* * *

Mrs. Saionji came into her son's room the next morning, and saw not only the boy trying to dress himself, but a shinigami sleeping soundly in the rocking chair in the corner. It had become a common sight for her and her husband; one that had lead to many arguments between them in the beginning. The woman walked over to the sleeping girl, nudging her softly. Tsuzuki sprang up awake, hand on her sword. Seeing there was no danger, she tried (in vain) to suppress the blush on her cheeks and relaxed. "Good morning, Mrs. Saionji, Toushiro," she said. "I'm sorry you had to wake me."

"It's no problem," the other replied brightly. "You must have had a long night."

"Something like that," she replied.

"Will you be the one with Toushiro today?"

"Ah, no. I think it's Haruko and Megumi in the house today. I... have a bit of an errand to run."

"I see. I'm going to start breakfast. We'll see you later tonight?" the woman asked the shinigami.

"Yes. Have a good day, Mrs. Saionji, Toushiro."

The boy yawned and his mother waved as she shunpo'd back out the window. "Coming, Toushiro?"

"Yes," he said, following her downstairs.

"Both your father and I have to go to work today, so Haruko and Megumi will be caring for you." Both parents had decided a babysitter would be a waste of money with nearly a half dozen on-duty shinigami around looking out for their son's welfare, two in the house at almost all times. The group had agreed on the arrangement. Another person in the count could get complicated.

"Yeah, yeah. Ah heard Tsuzuki," the boy replied.

"Your girlfriend coming over today?" his father kidded.

"Hisana is not my girlfriend. I don't tell her to come over, she's just doing it on her own."

"Sounds like she likes ya."

"It's a pain, her coming over. I thought Saturdays were supposed to be fun."

"Someday you'll like it."

"Doubtful. Is Miss. Hansei coming over today?" he asked, knowing his tutor probably wasn't but wanting to change the subject. He was already at a highschool freshman learning level, and his parents had him home schooled. Toushiro himself had stated simply that he 'didn't care either way.'

"No," Mrs. Saionji confirmed.

"Good. She's annoying." Little did his parents know the woman was actually an all-too familiar face for him. And he still did all the work while she slacked off.

Recollection of his previous life was becoming more and more vivid for him. He remembered much of what he'd learned as a shinigami, many of the battles he'd fought, familiar faces around the Gotei 13, sitting on a porch with a girl he knew was important to him: a girl with the saddest eyes he thought he ever seen, and also someone... else. A person he cared very much for, even more than that girl. While he wasn't entirely certain, he had a feeling... And meeting Hyorinmaru again the previous night had only served to strengthen that instinct.

That was why he 'borrowed' Tsuzuki's shinigami badge while she was sleeping.

After his parents left for work, he went to his room (where the others knew he liked to be left alone) and pulled the object from his pocket. Closing his eyes and with little hesitation, he pushed the object against his chest.

When his teal orbs opened again, he saw 'himself' lying on the floor, but he was still on his feet. Looking in the nearby full-length mirror, he looked just as old as he did when he dreamed of the past, there was no Chain Of Fate holding him to his body, and he was now in a shihakusho. No taichou cloak, no zanpakuto, but a shihakusho.

Good, but not good enough.

_'I have some work to do.'_ Sitting cross-legged, he allowed his consciousness to drift to his inner world of snow and ice.

* * *

Tsuzuki flash-stepped through Soul Society to get back to where she had said she'd meet Ichigo to resume their search. Raikungai, in the fifth district. Her hopes weren't high and she was pretty sure she was going delusional, because as she grew closer and closer, she swore she felt-

"Orihime?" She blinked a few times, and indeed, the healer was standing by the taichou and Matsumoto. "Rangiku-chan?"

"I said I would help you," the college student said quietly.

"And I just had to help out when Ichigio told us what was going on!" the fukutaichou exclaimed.

"Oh," Tsuzuki said. "Well, Ranigiku-chan, you may want to go to Toushiro."

"Taichou? Why? Is something wrong?"

"The opposite actually. Didn't you feel his reiatsu pulse last night?"

"Yes, but... He found Hyorinmaru again?"

"Yup. And he stole my shinigami badge off me this morning while I was sleeping."

"He what?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Why didn't you take it back, Tsu-chan?" Orihime asked.

"Because I trust him."

"Tsu-chan, he's just a child!"

"He's more adult than any of us," the other stated with a long look at the healer.

"Ohhh!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "I get to train Taichou! See you all later!"

The group waved good-bye, then Orihime asked, "What does your mother look like, Tsu-chan?"

"People used to say I looked a lot like her actually," the other said, avioding eye contact with the healer. "Straight brown hair, dark gray eyes, scrawny build, answers to 'Sophie.'"

The other smiled. "All right."

"I believe the sound came from that way," Tsuzuki continued, pointing east.

"That's where we looked yesterday," Ichigo groaned.

"Yeah, but only in that one town. Let's try a bit further."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go already."

"Kurosaki-kun! Wouldn't you like to go with Ran-chan?" his friend suddenly asked.

"No. Let's go."

Tsuzuki noticed the other girl's sad look, but both followed silently.

* * *

_'You are ready to continue training, then?'_

_'Please.'_

_'Excellent.'_

"TAIIIIII-COUU!"

Toushiro cringed, reluctantly leaving his inner world. "Dammit, Matsumoto! Can't you tell I'm busy?"

"Aw, Taichou! You remember my name!" the woman exclaimed, holding the other close.

"Matfufoto!" Toushiro tried to yell at her. He managed to push her away before he suffocated.

"Oh, my," the fukutaichou said, pointing at his body. "You might want to get a soul pill for that."

"You're assuming I plan to get back into it at all."

"Wha...? Taichou, what about your life here?"

"What life? Father Dearest has already somehow picked up on the fact I don't like girls at all, and is currently pushing Hisana on me, thinks I'm some sort of freak for what I am, and Mother Darling just smiles and pretends everything's all right while she holds me captive in this fucking house!"

"Hisana... the other muttered. "I've heard that name before..."

"I'm sure she's not the first girl to be given that name. Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, Taichou. This 'Hisana' is your friend, yes?"

"If by 'friend' you mean 'annoying person that invited her self over,' then yes."

"Oh, surely you're exaggerating," she chirped. "Anyway, you shouldn't just abandon your life here."

"Why not? Why am I even in this life? I had a perfectly productive one from what I can remember."

The woman just smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His eyes narrowed. "There's something I haven't remembered yet."

"There's many things you-" The doorbell sounded.

Toushiro's scowl deepened. "Aw, dammit, that girl's here again."

"Now, now, Taichou..." she admonished him while he got back in his body.

"You know," he said as they walked. "She might have been a shinigami too."

"She looks familiar?"

"Yes." He opened the door and Matsumoto's eye turned to ovals. "Ku-Kuchiki-san?" she whispered.

"No," she said. "Ah'm Hisana Ishida. Tohushiro, who's she?"

"You... can see her?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Is she sahpposed ta be himaginary?"

"... Not quite." He took a deep breath. He had a lot of explaining to do. And they could always erase her memory later if needed. "Come in."

* * *

A/N: So... yeah. I was gonna have Shiro-chan run amuck in Soul Society after busting out of the body, but then realized that was more of an Ichi move. He'd at least want to be at the level he was when he left, I think.


	6. apology

Ichigo looks around as if some crazy author has plucked him out of the current storyline and set in him a random field in Soul Society.

Ichigo-"That's cus you did, woman."

Hitsugaya-"She wants us to apologise for her since she's scared."

Ichigo-"Toushiro? Aren't you supposed to be, like, five?"

Hitsugaya-"Not in this chapter."

Ichigo-"Score."

Hitsugaya-"Apology first, sex later."

Ichigo-"What apology could be more important than sex?"

Hitsugaya-"Miss Moon here hasn't updated anything in about two months."

Ichigo-"Seriously? Slacker."

Hitsugaya-"Not really. Well, that is part of it, but there are other parts too. For awhile she was getting decent hours at work, and a coworker got her hooked on some wierd online game. She also got into her head she can make AMV's."

Ichigo-"But the computer she's using-"

Hitsugaya-"Her parent got a new one."

Ichigo-"Ah. That's why it's been so cold. Hell froze over."

Hitsugaya-"I told you it wasn't me. Anyhow, the files she has saved won't show up in the new Word program, so she has to wait until her boyfirend's around to use his computer to put them in an email to herself, the copy-paste them to a document in the new program."

Ichigo-"That sounds complicated."

Hitsugaya-"Stop thinking about it. We don't want you to injure yourself."

Ichigo-"Why, you anal-retentive piece of-

Hitsugaya-"So, in short, Miss Moon would like to apologize to everyone who patiently waits for an update on both this story and 'Survival.'"

Ichigo-"That one isn't about us, is it?"

Hitsugaya-"No. Different fandom entirely. She would also like us to inform you all that she has an idea for another foour-way fic featuring us, Rukia, and that fucking Hollow of Kurosaki's."

Ichigo-"You're just bitter cus he tries to rape your ass."

Hitsugaya-"How far in have you seen?"

Ichigo- Blink blink- "Apparently, not as far as you. Excuse, me I have some ass to kick." -exits-

Hitsugaya-"And I have an idiot to reel in. Good day." -exits-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I really am sorry. And I literally just wrote this on a document I already had uploaded on the spot, so if it sucks, I apologise for that too. TT


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I LIVE! Thank you everyone who commented thier support. I very much appreciated it, and I apologise for not being able to comment back, but I wanted this up as soon as I could.

* * *

Even Ichigo noticed the hostile silence between the two girls that walked on either side of him. Orihime kept glancing to the other as if she had something to say; Tsuzuki looked anywhere but at the healer, not wanting to hear anything the other girl had to say.

"I can't take this anymore!" he finally yelled. Luckily they were only nearing the next district, no one was really around to stare. "I'm going ahead. You two work out whatever's going on."

"There's nothing to work out," the fifth seat stated.

"That's an order," Ichigo smirked, picking up his pace.

"That bastard," she growled. "Only pulls rank when it suits him."

"Don't most taichou?" Orihime asked cautiously.

"Er, I suppose so," the shinigami muttered, still avoiding eye contact.

"Tsu-chan, about last night..."

"Please, don't apologize. You just don't feel the same way about me that I do you."

"I... thought I didn't," the healer corrected.

"Come again?"

"I'm a bit ashamed to admit it, but after you left last night, I became so afraid I would never see you again. Suddenly, everything I felt for Kurosaki-kun seemed to be so little in comparison. I'm so selfish, Tsu-chan. I know I have no right to ask, but if I don't, I'll keep wondering 'what if,' just- just like..."

Tsuzuki took the other's hand in her own, squeezing it softly. "You're not the only one who's selfish, Hime," she said softly, then kissed the other's cheek gently.

* * *

"Shinhigami?" Hisana repeated. "Oh! I know all about those!"

"You do?" Toushiro and Matsumoto chorused.

"Yeah! Daddy told me all about 'em!"

"Wait..." the boy said. "What did you say your last name was?"

"Ishida! You weally have ta pay more attention, Toushiro."

"Your father's name... is it Uryuu?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

His brow furrowed. "I'm... not sure," he finally said. "But... he's a Quincy, correct?"

"Yeah!" the girl proclaimed happily. "I am too! Mommy isn't, but she says that's ok, cus she can just beat 'em down!" she added enthusiastically, punching the air.

"Er... right..."

"What's Mommy's name?" Matsumoto asked. "Maybe we know her too."

"Her name's Tatsuki."

"It does sound familiar," Toushiro stated.

"Oh, she's-" There was a polite knock at the door, interrupting the fukutaichou.

"Oh, that's prolly Daddy!" Hisana blinked at the shocked expressions. "Wha? Did you dink I came alone? I was just so excited, I wan ahead!"

"Oi," Toushiro shook his head as he got the door. The Quincy on the other side looked a bit confused for a moment, then his expression relaxed as understanding set in.

"Toushiro?"

"Ishida."

"Ah. You remember then."

"I'm getting there. Come in."

"Your parents aren't here?" the man asked as he did so, father instincts kicking in.

"No, but there are at least six shinigami running around at any given time," Toushiro stated. And if his powers of observation continued to serve him as well as he thought, there was at least twelve total that rotated duties. He didn't know who had ordered so many just to watch him; although, it wasn't like he'd bothered to ask...

"Is that a fact? I didn't see anyone."

"They likely saw that Quincy Cross dangling from your wrist and didn't want you to."

"Damn, you are good," a new voice stated. Megumi had entered, Haruko close behind. "We weren't sure if this guy was your friend or not."

"He's harmless," was the boy's only reply.

"Are you from the ninth squad?" Ishida asked.

"Us personally? We're from thirtheenth." Megumi continued. "There's four of us each from ninth, tenth, and thirteenth."

Toushiro silently congratulated himself for being right on the numbers.

"Why do you ask?" Haruko inquired.

"I'm an acquaintance of Ichigo's," the newcomer stated stiffly.

"An apparently, you married one of his best friends," Matsumoto cut in.

A light blush crossed the man's cheeks. "Yes, well, I can't say either of us really saw it coming." He and his daughter's eyes met and a small smile tugged at his lips. "Well, I should be going now. I'll be back for her around four, if that's acceptable."

"Yeah, yeah," Toushiro stated. Uryuu gave Hisana a hug and kiss good-bye, then left.

* * *

"Split up? Are you sure that's a good idea, Tsu-chan?"

"Yeah. We'll cover more ground that way; it's already afternoon. There's even three roads to go through this district. We'll just meet at the other end of town."

"And if we find her?"

"Reiatsu pulse. That ok?" the fifth seat asked, looking at Ichigo.

"It works," he replied.

"Ok, pick a road, and see ya later."

* * *

'_Toushiro working...'_

Ichigo was looking. He was just thinking at the same time.

'_Scrunching his nose when he's reading...' _

'_My God, when did you become such a girl?' _

The taichou stopped in his tracks.

'_Then again, you've always been a girl.' _

He started walking again. _'Can it, Shiro.' _

'_Make the goddamn rain stop and I'll think about it.' _

'_Rain? There shouldn't be rain.' _

'_Oh, please great king o' mine, tell me the fucking logic behind **that** one.' _

'_Because you asked so nicely?' _

'_Duh.' _

'_You're part of me. You should already know.' _

'_There are a grand total of two of your emotions I understand, dumb king.' _

Ichigo sighed internally. '_Thinking of Toushiro is sad, yeah, but at the same time, not. Get it?' _

'_No.' _

Another sigh. '_Well that's the best I got, so go piss off Zangetsu or something!' _

Without another word, the hollow's presence vanished from his mind.

Which was weird. Ichigo was barely annoyed at this point, usually his darker half would wait until the shinigami was all out yelling at him before he made his exit. While he would never own up to it, the taichou was a bit worried. He hadn't expected Toushiro's 'disappearance' to affect the other so badly.

And Zangetsu. While the zanpakuto was the quiet type, there was no doubt how he was feeling as well.

Ichigo didn't doubt their tripled emotions were the reasons for the rain. All three of them- Ichigo, Shiro, and Zangetsu- were miserable.

That shrimp was in for a lot hell when he got back.

* * *

Toushiro sneezed.

"Waii! Taichou, you're not getting sick, are you?"

"No," the other muttered, batting the woman's hand away as she tried to take his temperature.

"Toushiro!" Hisana spoke up. "Let's pway! Wha do ya do around here?"

"He mopes, mostly," Matsumoto answered.

"Can it," he warned.

"Sewiouswy," the girl prodded. "Wha do ya do for fum?"

"I'm afraid you'd be disappointed if I told you," he told her stiffly.

"You seemed to be hafing fum at da party."

A white eyebrow arched. "Did I?"

"Yea! You were hummin' and colorin.' You lookeded so happy."

"Taichou? Happy?" Matsumoto asked.

Hisana nodded.

"My taichou? This' (she pointed at the boy) 'taichou?"

"Ah dunno why you're callin' 'im dat, but yeah, him."

"She's calling me 'taichou' because that's what I am. I'm head of Division 10 of the Thirteen Protection Squads of Soul Society," he said, allowing a bit of pride to line his voice. _'Or I was, anyway.'_

_'You still are,'_ a familiar voice rumbled in his mind. Toushiro smiled internally. Hyorinmaru didn't say much, but he definitely knew when to say it.

"Taichou, you were coloring? And humming?" Rangiku persisted.

"It's the closest thing to paperwork they'll allow me to do," he defended himself. "Speaking of which-"

"Ne, Taichou, I bet you want help training again! That's why I came over! To help you! But since you have a friend over, I'll just be on my wa-"

"Hold it."

She stopped, mid-wave.

He turned to Hisana. "Do you consider training 'fun'?"

"It... can be...," she said. "As wong as it doesn't become too much like work."

"Then I just figured out our afternoon. Get your sorry ass back in here, Matsumoto."

"Hai, Taichou!"

"You said a bad word!"

Toushiro hung his head. This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Tsuzuki practically skipped as she went on her way.

"Kurosaki-san!" a female voice called. "How good to see you!"

Tsuzuki's head shot up at attention. No orange hair anywhere.

"Sandra-san! It's good to see you too," a polite, happy voice answered.

"How are you?" the first woman asked as the shinigami peered around a house at the two. The one called 'Kurosaki' had long brown hair and a content demeanor. The other woman had short blonde hair.

'_Wonder if she's related to Ichigo-taichou. Yoruko, what do you think?' _

'_She could have been dead for some time, Tsuzuki. She could be a relative and not know Ichigo-san." _

'_Point... Is it stalking if I just wanna know where she lives cus of that?'_

'_Technically. And I don't think you have enough stealth to do so and Kurosaki-san not to notice you.' _

'_Bitch.' _

'_Nympho.' _

'_Slave Driver.' _

'_Klutz.' _

'_Hey! That was below the belt!' _The mystery woman walked into a house filled with children.

"Mommy! Mommy!" they all yelled. "You're home!"

'_Guess we found her house.' _

'_Are you going to talk to her or just gape at them?' _

'_That is a lot kids. Maybe I should-' _

"Mommy! Lookie! A shinigami!"

The woman turned. "Oh, hello. May I help you?"

'_I hate to say-'_

'_Then don't.' _

"Oh, um, sorry for bothering you, my name is Tsuzuki Mizaki," she stammered nervously. "It's just, ah, I heard that woman call you by name... er..."

"Do you know someone with my surname as well?"

The fifth seat nodded. "I-I guess I was just curious if you knew him," she said quickly.

Masaki smiled softly. "Is he a shinigami as well?"

"Uh, yes. He is."

Another smile. "Isshin or Ichigo?"

Gray eyes opened wide. "I-Ichigo."

"Yes. He's my son."

"O-Oh. So you're already in touch with him."

"Well, not exactly... Tsuzuki was it?"

The shinigami nodded.

"Come inside, will you?"

"O-Okay..."

"You're a friend of Ichigo's?"

"Well, I'm not a confidant or anything... He must have some faith in me; I head the team that looks over someone quite close to him."

"Ah, Toushiro," the woman said knowingly.

"You know him?"

"Only by reputation."

"Well, that's ok. It's a good reputation." Masaki shooed the childrenb away so they could talk, now seated at a small table.

"He's your taichou?"

"Yep! I'm fifth seat in 10th Squad, though Ichigo-taichou's currently looking over us and 9th Squad."

"Oh, yes, I know."

"Are you sure you're not in touch with him?"

"Isshin keeps me updated on allour children."

"But... you don't talk to them?"

"No. The girls are still alive, they should live their lives. And Ichigo, well..."

"Mam, I know I just met you, but may I say something?"

'_Were those manners I just heard?' _

'_Shuddup.' _

"Of course," Masaki replied. "And please, you don't need to be so formal."

"Oh, ok. Thank you. Um, it's just, if my mother knew where I was, I'd want her to see me."

"Even if your last encounter ended badly?"

"Especially if our last encounter ended badly."

"I see. I will take your words to heart, Tsuzuki."

"Thank you for making time to speak with me, Kurosaki-san. I won't tell Ichigo-taichou I met with you if you don't want me to."

"That would be appreciated, thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

"_What's wrong, Kurosaki?" Toushiro asked with a smirk. "Didn't enjoy your funeral?" _

"_There are tens of thousands of things I would've rather been doing," the taller replied. "I can't believe Dad talked me into it." _

_If the taichou was one to giggle, he would have. "Me either." _

Toushiro shook his head, clearing his mind of the memory.

"Toushiro?" Hisana asked. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Let's get back to work."

"But, Toushiro! I wanna break!"

"It has been a few hours," Rangiku told him. "Let's get some lunch!"

"Yay!"

"Meh. I suppose."

* * *

"Woman! Stop summoning us when you don't need to!" Tsubaki yelled angrily, pulling at Orihime's cheek.

"Buh-buh-" the healer tried to protest.

"Tsubaki! You stop!" Shun'o scolded him just as angrily. "I'm sure Orihime has a perfectly logical reason for summoning us! Now let the poor girl go!"

The battle Rikka did let go, but continued to shout, "Look around! What possible reason could she have to summon us! There's nothing out of the ordinary here!"

"But I do need your help!" the human suddenly said. "I'm looking for someone."

"Tch," Tsubaki muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You don't have to angry just cus we're not battling!" Lily yelled at him.

"Who are we looking for, Orihime?" Shun'o asked.

"A woman," she replied. Long dark hair, gray eyes, scrawny build-"

"Wait! That sounds like Tsuzuki-chan! She's not missing, is she?"

"No, no, nothing like that- it's her mother we're looking for." Orihime proceeded to tell them about the previous day.

"Ah, I see!" Lily exclaimed.

"She must be so excited!" Ayame added.

"Well… Tsu-chan's kinda pessimistic," the healer reminded them. "She doesn't think we'll find her."

"Then why bother?" Tsubaki grumbled.

"Oh! You're worse than she is!" Orihime scolded him. "She wants to find her, but she doesn't want to get her hopes up!"

"Ah! So you want some extra pairs of eyes, so to speak," Shun'o stated.

"Exactly! And you guys can get to places I can't."

"Orihime! We can't go into people's houses!"

"Just peek inside! No one would see you!"

"Yes, I suppose… "

"Tsubaki-kun? Will you help too?"

The Rikka rolled his eyes again, but nodded once.

"Ah! Thank you Tsubaki-kun!"

"Let me go, woman!"

Orihime, now armed with six more pairs of eyes, continued her search of the area. It wasn't until nearly sunset, when the group was going to rejoin, that Shun'o and Ayame flew excitedly up to their wielder.

"Orihime! Orihime! We found her!"

"You did? Where?" The healing Rikka broiought the girl to where they had seen her, Lily still there as well. Sure enough, about 10 paces away, was a woman matching Tsuzuki's description perfectly. "Aw! You guys are great!" the healer proclaimed, hugging the Rikka trio.

After releasing them, she approached the woman. "Excuse me," she said with a small bow. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but would you be Sophie Mizaki?"

* * *

"Bai! See you later, Toushiro, Rangiku!"

The woman waved to Hisana and her father as they left. Toushiro had given them both a nod; that was sufficient enough in his book.

"Matsumoto," he asked after the two had driven off. "There's something I need you to ask Ichigo at your earliest convenience."

"Sure, Taichou. What is it?"

* * *

Tsuzuki's dark gray eyes widened as her girlfriend rejoined her and Ichigo. "Mom?" she asked quietly, seemingly not quite believing it herself. She ran to the older version of herself, laughing and crying.

"Guess we should leave them alone, huh, Orihime?" the taichou asked quietly.

"Yes, I think you're right, Kurosaki-kun."

* * *

Ichigo entered Toushiro's quarters wearily. He hadn't been back to the taichou's home in Soul Society since the prodigy had left, but tonight, he just wanted pretend, even for a little bit, that his icy lover was still as close as he once was.

There was someone waiting for him.

There was a person with their back to him, in a navy yukata and short brown hair loose, sobbing into the sheets. _'Fuck,'_ Ichigo thought. _'How'd Hinamori get here?'_

Suddenly, the girl turned, facing him with accusatory eyes. "You."

"Now, Hinamori, I don't know why you're here, but Unohana-taichou's going to be worried about you," the taichou tried reasoning with her.

"You took him too, didn't you?" she asked, standing. "You took my Shiro-chan away just like you took Aizen-taichou. Tell me where he is."

Ichigo really didn't like the look in her tear-stained eyes. "Now, Hinamori," he tried.

"TELL ME!" she yelled, holding both hands in front of her in a basic kido stance.

_'Shitshitshitshit-'_

'Aw, geez, king, just hit her with some reiatsu pressure. That'll paralyze her and you can just knock her unconscious.'

_'Huh. For once, you have a good plan,'_ Ichigo thought back, immobilizing the girl.

'What do you plan to tell Toushiro?' his zanpakuto asked in his mind.

_'Nothing, for as long as I can, anyway,'_ the taichou replied, heading back to 4th Squad. _'Toushiro probably remembers her, sure, but we don't know how much he remembers. I don't wanna shake him too far before he's ready.'_

_'Define ready, king.'_

_'When he tells me himself. Then I'll tell him whatever he wants to know.'_

_'I'm holding ya to that.'_

_'Yeah, I know.'_

"Kurosaki-taichou?" a startled member of 4th Squad greeted him. "Is that…?"

"Get Unohana-taichou for rme, will ya? I have a delivery for her."

"Yes, Kurosaki-taichou!" he said, then ran off.

_'And you said this taichou thing had no perks,'_ the hollow teased. Ichigo rolled his eyes, ignoring him.

* * *

_Matsumoto hummed as she walked through the forest she knew her taichou frequented, looking for him at Ukitake's request. 'Now… I know his reiatsu is around here somewhere,' she thought. 'He's with Ichigo, they couldn't have gone too far…' _

_She noticed a white bundle of fabric sitting next to bush and picked it up. "Taichou's haori? He wouldn't go anywhere without this…" Walking a bit further, she heard Ichigo's muffled tones, and saw a much larger lump of black and white cloth. This was getting interesting._

_Two more steps, and she found them. _

_And a bright blush crossed her cheeks. _

_Hitsugaya was straddled across Ichigo's lap, both as naked as the day they were born. "Tai..Taichou?" _

_The tensai's head whipped around . "Matsumoto?" he nearly squeaked, and even brighter crimson crossing his own cheeks. _

_It was like a mother had just walked in on her son. Ichigo started laughing. _

_Toushiro hit him. _

"_Ow, that hurt, ya bastard," the taller said, but still pulled the other closer, trying to cover them up the best he could with his own limbs. _

"_Was there something you needed, Matsumoto?" the taichou asked, willing himself to stay calm despite the awkwardness, also furious with himself that he hadn't noticed her reiatsu. _

"_Oh, yes, Taichou," she replied, doing her best not to laugh at her superior's situation. "Ukitake-taichou told me he would like to see you at your earliest convenience." _

"_Was that all?" _

"_Yes, Taichou. Although, I have to admit, I had no idea you and Ichigo-kun were so-"_

"_Beat it, Matsumoto!" _

"_Yes, Taichou." _

Rangiku, now seated at her desk, giggled at the memory.

"Something funny about that paperwork?" Ichigo asked from his nearby desk. The two of them, plus Hisagi, often worked together to keep each other company. It helped keep things from getting boring as well.

"Of course not, Kurosaki-taichou," the woman replied with false indignity that made the other fukutaichou smirk. "I was simply recalling when I first found out about you and Taichou's relationship."

"Hitsugaya-taichou's probably_ still_ trying to forget," Hisagi added.

"Yeah, but what Matsumoto-fukutaichou here doesn't realize is we'd been together for almost a year before she saw us together," Ichgio informed them.

"What?" the woman yelled. "Almost a year? And I didn't know?"

"Yup," the other confirmed, signing off on another paper. "Now the two of ya get back to work."

Hisagi almost started laughing at Matsumoto's pout. "But Ichigo-kuuunn! We've been at it for hours!"

"Try one and a half!" he shot back.

"No way! Your clock's broken! It's been way longer!"

"It has not! You're just relying on those slacker instincts!"

Hisagi saighed. It was because of interludes like this that he usually got the most work done.

"Oh, Ichigo, before I forget-" the woman began.

"Probably again," the taichou muttered.

"No, Taichou just asked me last night," she defended herself.

Ichigo's interest was gained. "Toushiro wanted you to ask me something?"

"Yes," she replied, deciding not to play any of her games. Ichigo's hand went for his sword a lot faster than Hitsugaya's. "He asked me to ask you if you had been out for watermelons recently. Didn't mean anything to me, but by the look on your face, I'll say it does to you."

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly. "I does."

"And if possible, he'd like you to answer in person."

"Ok," he replied, standing. "I can do that."

"And Ichigo, I asked him how much he remembered about you."

"And he answered?"

"Yes, surprisingly. He told me he remembered holding you in very high regard, but I don't think he remembers your relationship just yet. And Ichigo-"

"What?"

"He hasn't been able to materialize Hyorinmaru again yet. We trained all day yesterday with no progress in that department. Be nice."

"Shit. Ok. You two can handle things here awhile, right?"

"Yes."

"Sure!"

"All right. I'll be back later then."

"Yes."

"Okay!"

Ichigo was uneasy seeing Toushiro five years old, this still remained true. But if the other was asking for him by name, he wasn't about to refuse, either.


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo landed in the window frame rather elegantly (for him), not at all surprised to see it open, even with winter's chill still very much in the air.

He was a little surprised to find him alone, no shinigami in the room. "Who's supposed to be in here with you?"

"Tsuzuki. Dunno where she is."

The taller's brow furrowed. He knew exactly where the girl was, but that was no reason… "Who cut the footies off your PJ's?" he asked, amused.

Teal eyes looked up at him, narrowed. "I did. That woman won't stop buying them this way."

"That woman?" Ichigo repeated. "Your mother?"

"Eh, whatever."

"You shouldn't take advantage of what good care she takes of you." Given the situation, just because Ichigo remembered telling the other about his own mother didn't mean he remembered.

"Did Matsumoto give you my message?" Toushiro asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah… How much do you remember about Hinamori?"

"She's like a sister," the other recited, as if expecting the question. "And she's… not well."

"Do you remember why?"

"No."

_'All the really serious stuff's still buried inside him,'_ the taller realized. "She's the same as when you left," he told the other honestly.

Those teal eyes lowered. Ichigo almost didn't hear him say, "She's still sad."

He bit his lip, unsure what else to say. "Was that all?"

"No." Their eyes met once more. "Why are there 12 shinigami looking out for me?"

Hazel eyes wandered from the scrutinizing gaze. "You're a taichou, it only makes- what?" Ichigo asked to Toushiro's suddenly startled look.

"A… taichou? Not… former taichou?"

A small smile formed on the taller's lips. "Your division is still yours, whenever you're ready for it."

The shorter was silent a moment. "Who's watching it now?"

"I am, officially. Matsumoto and my fukutaichou help with the workload."

White brows furrowed. "Matsumoto… works?"

"There's _a lot_ of whining involved, but yeah, on occasion."

Teal eyes looked back out the window, as if entranced by the gathering clouds in the moonlight.

Ichigo turned to leave.

"You don't bow."

And turned at the voice. "What?"

"Everyone else bows when they leave. You don't."

The taller smirked. "We never really had formalities," he told the other. "But, if you want to start…"

"No." He was quiet again before asking, "Any idea why you calling me by name irritates me?"

Ichigo chuckled. "You'll figure it out soon enough."

The 'boy' said nothing further, so the other took it as his cue to leave.

"Get some fucking sleep, will ya?"

The taller turned once more at the voice. "Huh?"

"You look like shit. Get some sleep."

The orange-haired shinigami smirked, shaking his head, and left.

Toushiro watched him go, then laid down on his bed and allowed his consciousness to drift to his inner world.

_"Hello again, Toushiro." _

_"We trained all afternoon. I'm still the same as before."_

_"You are not yet able to wield me again,'_ the ice dragon's voice rumbled. _"Your physical boy would not be able to withstand the increase in your reiatsu." _

_"How the hell is that a problem?" _

_"Toushiro, I do not know the rules of the outside world well, but I am certain proceeding would be equivalent to suicide. A crime, yes?" _

_"I can get a soul pill for my body or-" _

_Toushiro." _

The other shut his mouth, recognizing the dragon's commanding tone. Hyorinmaru had no doubt noticed his behavior, despite his attempt to hide it.

_"Why are you behaving this way?"_

The shinigami remained silent.

The usually icy tone took on a softer; a rare occurrence. _"Is it your memories?"_

A hesitant nod. _"They're… they're all disorganized…. Some things I remember clearly, others fuzzy… I just want to know what's going on in my own head!" _

_"Training with me will not remedy that." _

The cerulean gaze met the crimson one. All the emotions Toushiro would ordinarily not show to anyone were now clearly on display; confusion and hopelessness the main attractions.

A low rumble echoed through the icy land. The dragon had sighed. _"Toushiro, you of all people should know the mind works at its own pace- you cannot force it." _

_"With all due respect, there are many things I should know that I do not." _

_"Might I make a suggestion?" _

Teal eyes wandered back up to meet the other's. _"Of course." _

_"Try living as one of them." _

_"Live a lie?" _

_"Not a lie per say, but a dual life. You know what you will be capable of when you are ready. There is much responsibility awaiting you, even more stress. Why not take this opportunity to give yourself a chance to enjoy life outside the Gotei 13?"_

It was the shinigami's turn to sigh. _"It seems I have little choice." _

Hyorinmaru's laugh was more akin to the clap of lightning. _"Look at it as a learning experience."_

_"I suppose…" _

_"You should get some sleep yourself." _

_"Hyorinmaru... do you recall Kurosaki?" _

_"Indeed." _

_"What is he to us?" _

_"To me, a trusted comrade. To you, even more." _

_"Even more?" _

_"Yes. It is quite late. You should go to sleep now." _

White brows furrowed, but Toushiro knew Hyorinmaru would not divulge any more information. The dragon had answered the question, no more, no less, and it was not likely he'd answer any more. The shinigami sighed and departed from him.

* * *

Tsuzuki flash-stepped through the sleet storm of Karakura after catching up with her mother. As far as she knew, the weather was supposed to be quite warm for the rest of the year.

_'Taichou must be in one hell of a mood,'_ she realized. Then her eyes opened wide in an even bigger realization. _'SHIT!'_

Instead of going to Orihime's as planned, she went up a floor to the male's room. Toushiro was sleeping, Haruko sitting cross-legged by the door.

"I fucked up big time, didn't I?"

The 13th Division member stood. "I don't know or care where you were today, but at 6 pm, it should've been here."

Tsuzuki opened her mouth to retort, but withdrew; even her excuse seemed pointless in the face of what she'd forgotten.

"Kurosaki-taichou was here earlier."

Fear gripped her. "What?"

"So don't even think about trying to leave your defect out of your report."

"You really think I would?" Gray eyes narrowed. Haruko was one who followed rules and regulation unflinchingly, no excuse would be enough for her. It was people like her…

"All I know is that you're supposed to be leading this squad, and tonight, you failed it." The pink-haired girl left without another word.

Tsuzuki eyes wandered to the 'sleeping' form across from her.

"Everybody fucks up."

"But, Taichou-"

"Shuddup. I'm tryin to sleep."

She smiled weakly and took her seat in the rocking chair.

* * *

"Dammit, Shiro!" Ichigo hissed as his naked form hit concrete, splashing as the rain pounded down around him.

"Shit, King," the other replied-equally naked-, pushing his wet hair back.. "You show up outta nowhere, with no words but 'Make it hurt,' and now you're fuckin' bitching!" The hollow scoffed, knelt, and flipped the other to his back. With seemingly no concern for his king's limbs, he straddled the other across the waist, and forcing his head back, took a long, leisurely lick.

Ichigo cringed when he felt his other half's black nails at his sides.

"Whassa matter, King? Hurt enough?"

Hazel eyes glared back defiantly. "Not even close."

Those same nails ground in further. The other's yell echoed above the rain. Shiro smirked. If there was an aphrodisiac for him, that was it. He watched, almost memorized, by the blood that now trickled from the shinigami's naked side to pool into one of many puddles. Noting the rain was letting up (thought still pouring), he abruptly took his king's fully in mouth.

"Aw, shit, Shiro… I'm-"

"No cuuuummmming," the hollow sing-songed, cutting him off.

"Fucking hell, Shir- GYAAAAA!"

The other merely chuckled at the other's reaction to unceremoniously shoving himself inside him and started moving.

Ichigo was breathing a lot harder than usual, even for the situation he was in. It hurt so much, but being on the edge, and Shiro never fail to hit _that_ spot perfectly… He felt his other half's warm cum fill him. But the hollow didn't stop.

"S-Shiro?"

"You can come after I'm done."

"You just-"

"I want another go."

"You can, after I-"

"Ah, but the way you look now is," he ran his free hand back into the wounds he';d made in Ichigo's side, making him grit his teeth, " just perfect."

The other was fully able to pull himself out of the situation, hell, he could reverse it, but found himself submitting to the other, even as strains of his own cum polled on his stomach.

It seemed like an eternity before Shiro finally came and allowed Ichigo to release as well, but it was an eternity he wasn't thinking about Toushiro.

* * *

The morning found Tsuzuki in Ichigo's office, the taichou looking at the fifth seat carefully. "I understand why you were late yesterday," he told her. "But that was no excuse to be late for your duties."

"I… I don't know what else to do but apologize, Ichigo-taichou."

"It's a good start."

"I am so sorry."

He gave a single nod. "You're getting a written warning, which is going on record. Also, Haruko will be assisting you in running the squad in the living world." He chuckled, seeing the girl's eye twitch. "Problem?"

"Of course not," she replied through gritted teeth.

"All right. Scram." Ichigo started to laugh after the girl left.

"Ichigo, that wasn't nice," Matsumoto scolded him. "You know she doesn't care for Haruko."

"I don't like Ishida," he countered. "But we've worked together."

"I suppose… but it still wasn't nice."

"At no time have I ever said I was."

"Hey, Ichigo, that's a bit cold, don't you think?" the woman asked, a twinge of concern in her voice.

"…Perhaps," the other replied, but did not look up from his work. Rangiku looked across the room at Shuuei, who shrugged. The female fukutaichou bit her lip, but said nothing more on the matter.

* * *

"Ts-Tsu-chan, you need to calm down," Orihime tried to clam her.

"The warning I saw coming, and it could have been worse, but paired with Haruko? Does Ichigo-taichou want everyone to be as miserable as he is? I could strangle him with my bare hands!"

"That seems unlikely," a new voice stated. "Considering he could crush you with reiatsu alone."

"Geez Taichou, way to kick a girl when she's down."

"Toushiro!" the healer greeted him.

"Forgive the intrusion," he replied. "The door was open."

"Oh, no! No problem! You're welcome here anytime! You know that!"

"Does Haruko know you're here?" the fifth seat asked, noting the male was in shinigami form.

"Negative. She thinnks I'm asleep upstairs."

"Why that condesending little- She lectures me when I'm a couple hours late, and the doesn't even notice Taichou not actually there? I could kill her!"

"Also seems unlikely."

"Taichou!"

Orihime giggled. "What brings you by, Toushiro?"

"I... I was unable to sleep."

The girl clearly saw something else was bothering him, the reason he couldn't sleep perhaps, but she questioned him no further. Instead, taking the bubbly personality she loved said, "Well, I was just going to ask Tsu-chan to make us some sudaes! They always cheer us up! Would you like one too?"

He didn't particularly care for sweets in any sense of the word, but right now... "Ok."


	10. Chapter 10

Toushiro poked his ice cream with his spoon thoughtfully. Across the living room table from him, Tsuzuki and Orihime were laughing and talking. Quite suddenly, his mind was taken away to a time long before this.

_"Yo, Toushiro!" _

_Said taichou twitched. They were in school, he couldn't correct the taller, so he settled for ignoring him. _

_Ichigo was persistant. "Toushiro!" _

_Still no response. Hitsugaya was persistant too. _

_"Toushiro? Go temporarily deaf?" _

_"In case you went blind, I'm doing homework." _

_"Homework? While we're still in school? Wait, why are /you/ doing homework? Do Matsumoto and the others do it too?" _

_"Actually, I do Matsumoto's, the shorter replied, still not looking up. "The others are free to do it or not, their squads are not my concern." _

_"Ah, it's an academic pride thing." _

_"Is there a reason you're over here or do you just get that much joy from irritating me?" _

_"Geez, I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to come over again tonight." _

_"Kurosaki, why do you think I'm doing this now? I didn't get anything done last night." _

_"You have a heads-up this time. You can bring it with you." _

_Toushiro groaned internally. "Why me?" he asked. _

_"Huh?" _

_"Why me?" the taichou reitterated. "Why can't you bother someone else? Why is it always me?" _

_A bright blush formed on the other's face before he could stop it, but quickly willed it away. "Cus we're friends." _

_"Are we now?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"And if I tell you to jump off a bridge?" _

_"That's a lot of fun, actually."_

_"...Why am I not surprised?" _

_You should try it some time. It's a great stress reliever." _

_"...I don't appreciate the insinuation." _

_"You need to be more relaxed, Toushiro." _

_A white eyebrow arched. "And you're the one to help me achieve that?" _

_Ichigo gave the taichou a lopsided grin. "The invitation still stands," he said, then walked away. _

Toushiro blinked at his melting ice cream, shaking his head.

"Ah, welcome back, Taichou."

And looked across the table again. The girls were smiling at him.

Creepy.

"Was it a good memory?" Orihime asked.

His brow furrowed. "I... think so." He stood. "Thank you, but I think I'll be going now."

"Ok. You can stop by anytime, Toushiro," the healer smiled.

"Back to your room?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Not... likely," he replied. "But I'll stay nearby." As much as he hated reporting his every move, complaining would accomplish nothing and he knew they put him through it only for his safety.

The shinigami in his room every night was coming to an end soon, though.

At least, it better.

"Ok," the fifth seat replied. "Anyone hassles ya, send 'em my way."

Orihime giggled as he nodded, then took his leave.

* * *

Shiro glared at the pouring rain as if it had offended him personally. Which in his mind, it had.

The sharp rumbles of thunder and claps of lighting had long ago stopped phasing him, even a little.

King needed to fucking lighten up.

He'd tried helping in his own special way, but was forcefully declined. Ichigo hadn't even wanted to fight, let alone fuck. Now, the young man was in his own quarters, staring at the waning moon like... it... had his best friend.

That was it!

A mischievous grin formed on the hollow's face. With this onslaught going on, he doubted the king would even noticehis own absence. But as if on cue, the zapakuto appeared beside him. "I wouldn't, were I you."

"If you were me, you'd wanna too."

"Please. Leave him alone. Nothing good can come of it."

"I'm not gonna tackle 'im or nothin', geez. It'll be fine, Ossan, just watch." And with his trademark grin still firmly in place, he materialized to the world outside.

Zangetsu sighed.

* * *

Toushiro had chosen a nearby rooftop to land for awhile. His teal gaze fell upon the crescent moon, white brow knitted together, his lost memories constantly on his mind.

It really sucked not knowing who you were.

But that statement in his mind lead to another: Do your memories define who you are? It's said a person is the sum of their experiences, but then different people can react differently to the same situation. There were many things he knew and recalled about himself, and still many others he did not; experiences that were just around the corner in his mind's eye, so close to being in sight, but then just slipped away.

Driving him to the brink of insanity.

He attempted to calm himself down. Toushiro was, after all, only five years old in this life thus far. He had plenty of time to recall his past.

Right?

He laid back, moon still in sight, allowing the soft rays to encompass him. Things always seemed so much simpler at ni-

_'I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me'_

The male short up. He knew that song.

_'I still feel your touch in my dreams' _

It was important.

_'Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why'_

Without thinking further, he got up and shunpo'd to the sound.

_'Without you it's hard to survive' _

Shiro bit back the urge to laugh, lest he give himself away. He was doing a good job thus far of keeping a fair distance between him and the tensai; hate to give it away now.

Getting by Ichigo had been child's play, at least compared to how alert the young man usually was, especially of the hollow. He knew Shiro would stay in line for the most part, but he could still be a pain sometimes if allowed.

Speaking of which. The music in the king's radio was doing a fine job of luring the other to him anyway. He was just glad he didn't have to get to close to the other. If prodigy's babysitters had noticed a hollow's presence, things could get sticky.

And violent.

As much as he enjoyed the thought, there was his original purpose in the human world. It seemed Shiro-chan did remember the song, but whether or not he remembered the king's 'preformance' to it remained to be seen.

_'Oh well, guess I'll just have to wait and see,'_ he thought merrily, turning the music off and flash-stepping to a place he could open the Senkai Gate. _'This was fun, though. Shiro-chan must be pretty pissed off.'_

* * *

Toushiro froze in his steps. The music had stopped. "Damn it," he cursed lowly, hating his underdeveloped self more and more. Had someone done this on purpose, or had just been a coincidence he'd heard someone playing it? No, the action was purposeful, that much he was sure of. He'd chased after it almost a minute and seemingly got no closer, so the person was moving. And at incredible speed. That left out a human, which left out a coincidence, at least in his mind.

He was completely rattled. But, closing his teal orbs and managing to center himself, he searched for a presence on the town outskirts.

Left. Was that... a hollow? Why was a hollow this far from town? And... Ichigo? Was that why no one was going after it? Ichigo had it?

But... why was Ichigo in the living world?

His feet were heading toward the presence before he realized he was moving.

"Who are you?"

Shiro sighed, having been caught. But he was quick on his feet. "Aw, don't recognize me? So sad."

Although, so was Toushiro. "Then refresh my memory."

"Hm, I didn't think I was allowed to do that."

"How about you tell me why you sense like both a hollow and a shinigami?" He'd ask about the creepy resemblance to Ichigo later.

Maybe.

"Why should I? Do you hold some power over me?"

"I know I do," a new voice said. Both pairs of eyes flew toward the voice.

Ichigo.

Correction: pissed off Ichigo.

"Aw, king, you're overracting already. I didn't even do nothin'."

"Yet. Wanna tell me what's up with the radio?"

"Not really."

The taichou rolled his eyes. "Just do me a favor and dematerialize, huh?"

"As you wish," the hollow said with a small bow.

A glance was shared between Ichigo and Toushiro. "You do know him," the taller said to the other's unspoken question. "Shiro. He's my hollow. I'm what Soul Society calls a Vaizard; I can use both shinigami and hollow ablities."

"I can't say I remember that, but the information doesn't surprise me, either," the shorter replied.

"It was in there, you just hadn't dug it out yet," the taller said, retrieving his radio.

"Seems likely."

"Whatcha doin outside your body, anyway? And it's almost 2 in the morning."

"It's more comfortable and I couldn't sleep."

A meloncoly smile crossed the taller's face. "You never were very good at the sleeping thing."

"Is that a fact?"

"It is. You should get back to bed. And why are you alone?"

"Because Tsuzuki trusts me."

"I... see."

"I don't know how, but I know that look. Don't punish her. I needed some time alone."

"Yeah, and while you're having your 'alone time,' you could be attacked."

"With five shinigami, one healer, and two Quincies in the immediate area?"

"You shouldn't take chances with your life."

"I'm not."

"Damn. I had wondered if that stubborness was just the way you were or your upbringing. Looks like it's just you."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"The opposite, actually."

"Oh?" Toushiro asked, still feeling hostile.

"You're still the same. That's definately good for me," Ichigo replied, drawing Zangetsu to open the Senkai Gate.

"How so?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough," the taller replied with a smirk, and was gone; leaving a fuming inquirer behind.

_'Shit, I forgot to ask him about the song,'_ Toushiro realized, further angering himself. He went back to his house with the intention of trying to find the lyrics online, but when Haruko became aware that he hadn't been in his body the entire time, she was furious.

"How dare you fool me!" she said as sternly and loudly as she dare, not wanting to wake his parents. "We're trying to protect you and you pull a stunt like this?"

What she also wasn't aware of was what a force her charge's temper was as well.

"You aren't protecting me," he growled back.

"Excuse me? Then what would you call all the shinigami here around the clock?"

"Coddling. There's protection and there's not allowing room to breathe. There's no need for someone to be in my room with me every night."

Haruko, perhaps realizing the other right or remembering he technically outranked her, replied, "Maybe you're right. But there are other ways to bring that up."

"I know. It just happened this way."

"I need to talk to Tsuzuki about changing our system."

"All right."

"Will you go to bed now?"

"Not tired. I'm going down to the den." He smirked, feeling her fuming behind him.

* * *

A/N (clever shameless pimp disquise): If anyone's interested, I posted a pic of Tsuzuki in bankai on my DA page. It's linked on my profile. There's also some ichihitsu art art.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Hey, Toushio," a lazy voice asked from the couch. _

_Ichigo was ignored. _

_"Toushirooooo..." _

_"..."_

_"Tooooushiii-"_

_"What, Kurosaki?" _

_"What'd you do for your bankai training?" _

_Hitsugaya actually looked up from his paperwork at the other male. "What?" _

_"Your bankai training." _

_"Yes, I heard you. Why are you asking?" _

_"Curiousity." _

_"You mean you ponder work-related things over there? I find that hard to believe." _

_"I wouldn't call it work-related," the other replied, still laid-out on his back. "But I was thinking about Zangetsu-ossan's approach, and started wondering about Hyorinmaru-san's." Ichigo had learned the hard and painful way to be respectful to his lover's zanpakuto. One did not want to be on the bad side of a powerful ice dragon. _

_The taichou actually put down his brush as he began to think. "The first thing that comes to mind are the two months I spent in 4th Sguad," he replied. _

_"Healing?" _

_"Mmm. Severe frostbite." _

_"I shouldn't be surprised..." _

_"No, you shouldn't. It wasn't even the first time." _

_The taller had sat up, but was looking rather pale. "How... many...?" _

_Toushiro had gone back to work. "Lost count." _

_"Lost count? How do you lost count of something like that?" _

_The taicou looked back up. "Tell me Kurosaki, how many battles have you been in?" _

_"Er, well... that is..." _

_"I make my case." _

"Ichigo-kun! Ichigo-kun!"

"Nn, what?" the young man asked, realizing he was not having a conversation with his favorite taichou, but rather, in his own office with Matsumoto and Hisagi.

"Were you thinking about Taichou?"

"What's it to ya?" the ninth squad taichou asked, willing away the pink twinge he was feeling from showing.

"You were almost smiling!"

"Get back to work, Matsumoto."

"Oh! You're more like him every day!" the woman stated angrily.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment," the former shinigami sub replied smugly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the former-and-still-to-be-taichou was alone for once, in his room. It was a weekday; his parents were at work, and Haruko had relayed his 'message' about wanting to be left alone in his own room. And 'Miss. Hansei' was allegedly at her 'part time job,' ie, as a Soul Society fukutaichou.

So on his bed he sat, writing a note he intended to ask Matsumoto or Tsuzuki (whomever he saw first) to deliver to Ichigo, when he heard an urgent-sounding knock on the door. He knew who it was, her reiatsu was a dead give-away.

Hisana. Which worried him a bit, normally the girl would would tap some sort of rythmn to get his attention.

As soon as he opened the door, she didn't so much hug him as cling to him for dear life.

And she was crying.

"H-Hisana? What's wrong? Where's your father?" He knew she lived nearby, but Uryuu was always with her.

"He-he-" She couldn't finish.

"Does he know you're here?"

A nod. Relief set in. Now he could figure out why she was crying. "Come on, sit over here," he said, helping her to the couch. Hisana continued to lean against him, and Toushiro let her have her cry out. He didn't do all that 'There, there, it's ok,' crap, but letting emotions out was allegedly healthy, and he wasn't gonna get anything out of her in the state she was in anyway.

Once she was calming down, he asked, "Did something happen?"

"Not... exactly," she sniffed.

A white eyebrow arched. "Then what?"

"Well, Ah've been havfing dese dreams, dey're more like memories..."

Sounding familiar...

"Buh-buh if dey are, Ah ahbandoned mah liddle sister!" She burst into tears once more. Toushiro supressed the urge to sigh. He felt for the girl, he really did, but crying over and over wasn't going to get them to any answers any more quickly.

"Hisana," she stated. She looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. "You don't know for a fact these are real, do you?"

"No... and yes..."

Toushiro allowed himself a small smile. "I know what you mean."

"You doh?"

"Yes."

"Daddy told me you used ta live in Souh Society."

"Was that all?" he asked, hoping that maybe, maybe, she could fill in some blanks for him.

"Dat you were a taichou, buh I already knew dat, and dat you were Uncle Ichigo's nakama."

"Uncle... Ichigo?" He almost couldn't contain his laughter.

"Yeah. He's taichou of 9th Squad. Remember him?"

"I recall him, yes. I know we were... quite close."

"You remember him like I remember my sister?"

"I know there are some pieces missing, but yes. Hisana, is that the last time you recall seeing your sister?"

The girl nodded once.

"You know, it doesn't mean it _was_ the last time."

She managed a small smile of her own. "Thanks, Toushiro."

"You're welcome. Now, I'm not going to be the subject of your father's wrath because you're here alone, am I?"

The girl laughed. "No, Ah told you, he knows I'm here. Ah wasn't cryin in front of him. Ah didn't whant im to worry."

"...Ah." Toushiro wasn't quite sure what else to say. Luckliy, Hisana filled in the silence.

"Hey, hey! Did you dink about it?"

"About what?"

"Don't pway dumb! Me an' Ran-chan were tryin to talk you inta singin!"

"I believe I gave my answer to that already."

"No! You said you'd think about it."

"Merely to quiet the two of you."

"Aw! Toushiro! Dat's no fair!" the dark-haired girl pouted.

"Such is life. Trust me."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Toushiro... did you remember somethin' bad too?"

* * *

"Oi! Rukia! Ya decent?"

"Baka! Of course I am!"

Ichigo stepped through the door of his fellow taichou's office smirking. "Well, the last time I dared come here, you and Kon were-"

"No need to remind me!" she fumed, beet red. "Is there a reason you've decided to show your face here?"

"Besides tormenting you? Yes."

"Let's hear it then."

The orange-haired taichou lifted an eyebrow. "Still red, kinda sweaty... you're having trouble focusing too..."

"Your point?"

"Tell me Kon isn't under that desk."

Violet eyes narrowed. "Just tell me why you're here, will you?"

"Do you actually get any work done or do you just fuck all day?"

"If you had bothered to notice, you always come at the same time of day! Lunch!"

"Hn, I _did_ hear protein can be found in-"

"Shut your yap! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be working?"

"I was, but Tsuzuki delivered some pictures I thought yoou might be interested in."

"Pictures? She had one of those cam-things?"

"Close enough," Ichigo replied, pulling the envelope from the between-layers of fabric.

"Rukia-chaaaaan-" came a voice from under the desk.

"I told you to stay there!" She puctuated her point with a kick.

"Delicious furyyyyy..."

"You two are sick."

"Aware. Now, why would I be interested in these pictures?"

The taller said nothing, only handed her the envelope. Inside was a single image with three people; a gleeful Matsumoto, grumpy Toushiro, and...

"Ichigo, who is this girl?"

"Uryuu's daughter. You saw her when she was born, but..."

"Yes. She looks just like me now... What did Ishida name her?"

"Hisana."

"Interesting coincidence."

"Yeah. I don't know if it's really her, but I-"

"Thank you, Ichigo. Scram."

"Yes, mam."

It was only after he left that Kon was allowed to scramble up. "What is it?" he asked. "Whoa! She does look just like you!"

"Yes... if this is who I think it is... she's my sister."

"That's great news!"

"I never held anything against her for leaving me, but this still worries me."

"Why?"

"She was married to Nii-sama, remember? This could tear him apart if things go awry."

"What have I said about using words I don't know?"

"Sooo sorry."

"Riiight..."

* * *

"Toushiro? I asked ya somethin."

"I know."

"Aren't ya gonna answer?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I do not wish to."

"Oh. ok." It was then she noticed the folded piece of paper in his hand. "What's that?"

"A letter."

"Ta who?"

"You're asking a lot a questions today."

"I could bug ya about singin."

"It's to Ichigo."

"HIME! WELCOME HOME!" they suddenly heard a loud voice call.

"Tsu-chan!" the healer called back.

Toushiro walked over to the window and looked up, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the noonday sun.

"Tsuzuki. May I see you a moment?"

"Of course, Taichou! I'll be in in a minute, Hime!"

"Sorry, but no she won't," he told the healer.

"Oh! It's ok! We'll talk later, Tsu-chan!"

"Kay! Bye, Hime!"

Orihime laughed, waving to her girlfriend as the shinigami swung into the window her taichou had just occupied.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"This delivered to Ichigo," Toushiro replied. "Preferably now."

"Can do!" she said happily, taking the note and disappearing once more.

"Tsu-chan's in a good mood," Hisana noted.

"Mm," he replied. _'I remember a giddy attitude like that from somewhere specifically, I know I do...'_

* * *

Knock. Knock, knock.

"Yea," Ichigo called back. He was alone in the office at the moment. Hisagi had left only minutes ago, Matsumoto, hours. "Oh, hey Tsuzuki."

"Ichigo-taichou!" she greeted him. "I have something for you from Taichou!"

"Thanks," he said, taking the paper. "Damn, you're in a good mood."

"Am I?" she asked, still grinning.

"Yeah... Shit, the last time I was in that good a mood, Toushiro had finally agreed to-" he stopped suddenly. "Wait. That's something I don't need to know about your life."

The fifth seat said nothing, only snickered. She bowed quickly and left Ichigo by himself once more. He opened the note and began to read.

_Ichigo, _

_It's come to my attention that something I've said to you may have offended you, and I apologise for that._

He blinked. Could the shorter be any more vauge? He tried to recall anything his little love could be referring to. The thing with Shiro the other night? Na, bickering was Toushiro's normal way of communicating, whether the tensai realized it or not.

Ichigo was sitting at his desk almost a full half hour before was fairly certain what this was about.

"_Who cut the footies off your PJ's?" he asked, amused._

_Teal eyes looked up at him, narrowed. "I did. That woman won't stop buying them this way."_

"_That woman?" Ichigo repeated. "Your mother?"_

"_Eh, whatever."_

"_You shouldn't take advantage of what good care she takes of you." Given the situation, just because Ichigo remembered telling the other about his mother didn't mean he remembered._

"_Did Matsumoto give you my message?" Toushiro asked, changing the subject._

Toushiro must have remembered about Ichigo's own mother... was that why he was apologising? Hell if he was apologising for taking his mother for granted, he was leaving notes for the wrong person.

There was another knock at the door, this one more polite.

_'You're popular tonight.' _

_'Can it,'_ he told the hollow dismissively. "Come in."

A shingami he'd never seen before came through the door. "I apologise for the late hour, Kurosaki-taichou," he said with a bow. "But I have an urgent message from Unohana-taichou."

An single orange eybrow was raised. "What is it?"

The shinigami handed him a twice-folded piece of paper.

_'Ichigo-kun, _

_I need to see you imediately, about Hinamori-chan._

_-Unohana-taichou'_

"Thanks," he said quickly, already on his way out the window. Never did like doors. And it was closer.

He found his quarry already at the entrance. "What's wrong with Hinamori?"

"She's worked herself into quite a rage. I've tried sedating her throughout the day, both with and without medication, however, nothing seems to stick."

"She wants to see Toushiro."

"Yes. She's convinced-"

"I killed him."

"Yes."

"You want me to bring him here."

"Does he recall Hinamori?"

"He knows she's sick. That'll have to be enough."

"He is able to come here?"

"Long story, but yeah. I'll be back as soon as I can."


	12. apology 2

I am currently without a computer of my own and I broke my finger.

I tell you this not to earn your sympathy, merely to inform you of the reason behind the lack of updates, I have, however, the next chapters 'Survival' and 'Rockstar' written out, just in a notebook. There are also several more Luffy/Nami one shots in said notebook. I am writing, I just can't prove it. But when my next fic dump does come (hopefully before the end of the month) it's gonna be HUGE.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello, hello! I still don't have a puter of my own, but I've been typing stories out as I'm able at the library and such. So updates will still be sporadic, but hopefully not this sporadic... My finger healed quite nicely (even the doc was impressed!), so that's no longer a concern; and thank you for yours.

* * *

Ichigo flash stepped to Toushiro as quickly as his legs would carry him. So quickly, in fact, that the shorter almost didn't sense him before he got there. Almost. As soon as the ninth division taichou was in the window, he threw a badge at the other.

"What's wrong?" the tensai asked immediately, seeing the taller's face.

"You need to see Hinamori. Now."

Needing no further prompting, Toushiro left his body and follwed Ichigo to the spiritual world.

* * *

It was really sureal, the white-haired shinigami decided, to be in a world you remembered being in, but had yet to be in at the same time. He didn't have much time to dwell on it, though, since he had far more important things on his mind. What exactly had unhinged his little sister he still wasn't sure of, but he was aware of how unwell the girl was.

Ichigo left him at the entrance to the fourth squad building.

"Not coming in?" Toushiro asked; the other only shook his head.

Unohana-taichou met him inside. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm afraid she's thrown herself into quite the rage, and demands to see you," she said kindly as they walked. "Here. She's inside."

"Thank you," the shorter replied, steadying his voice so it didn't give way to how nervous he was.

The former fukutaichou tackled her older brother as soon as she saw him. "Shiro-chan!" she yelled happily.

"Momo," he scolded her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I wanted to see you! They wouldn't let me, so... Hey! Where's your zanpakuto? And your haori? He didn't take them, did he?"

"No," Toushiro replied. He didn't know who 'he' was, but he knew his things weren't taken. Then his gaze fell upon the drawing on the wall. Definately a shinigami... with orange hair. ...The hell? "I got called out in the middle of the night, what do you expect?"

"I'm sorry, Shiro-chan."

"It's all right, Momo. I'll come by more often from now on, all right?"

"You better!"

"Will you go to sleep now?"

She nodded.

"Good. I'll see you later, Momo."

"'Night, Shiro-chan!"

"I'm sorry about that," he told Unohana-taichou after he'd left.

"It's not a problem," she replied contently. "I am sorry you hand to come all the way here, though."

"That was not an issue."

"Good night."

"Good night. Thank you."

Outside again, Toushiro asked, "Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anything to do with... Momo's condition?"

"Yeah. I'm the cause of it."

His world froze for a second. "What?"

"She began to act this way when I killed her taichou."

"Explain."

Ichigo did, and with each sentance, his own heart beat a bit more clamly.

"You had no choi

ce in the matter," the shorter concluded.

"That's all in who you ask, it seems. She's broken out of there and come after me once."

"She doesn't understand why you killed him."

"As far as she's concerned, I'm a murderer. Believe her or me, do as you will."

White eyebrows furrowed. He'd heard those words before. "You told me that right after the war, too, didn't you?"

A small smile crossed the other's lips. "Yeah. I did."

"What did I say?"

"You don't remember?"

"Obviously not."

"You told me to stop being an idiot."

"Sounds right. That's what I was going to tell you just now."

* * *

Life fell into routine once more. Five more years passed by smoothly (more or less) before the everyday was thrown into chaos once more.

"What was that?" Toushiro asked the two females in front of him, angry, icy reiatsu flooding the living room.

Matsumoto was long used to the feeling, and Hisana would have once been terrified, but now only shivered because of the cold, not from any fear of her friend. "Ran-chan said you'd be happy."

"Happy? Why the hell would this make me happy?"

"Because," the fukutaichou replied. "You'll finally have something resembling a life, rather than this dreary exsistance. You're just waiting for your life to end, Taichou, that's no way to live."

"You had no right to interfere!"

"What interference? You were the one singing. We just recorded it."

"And sent said recording to a company?" He could not _wait_ until he could preform bankai again.

"But they loved it, Toushiro!" his fellow 10-year-old chimed.

Unhappy images were swiriling inside his mind. Playing nice with many people every day. Traveling constantly. No sleep (though he was used to that). And should it go so far, thousands of screaming- "No."

"Why not just try it, Taichou?"

"I want no part of it!" The already-arctic room spiked an even cooler chill.

"Sure you do!"

"No, Matsumoto!"

"Fine, then. I'll get Ichigo-kun to convince you."

"What would getting that idiot involved do?"

"Maybe nothing." And evil smile crossed her face. "And maybe not."

* * *

The ninth division taichou had gotten into the habit of visiting Toushiro around his birthday as well as the weekly visits to Hinamori. He'd found the visits to the tensai brought about a certain calm, even if life seemed ten times more complicated each time he left.

"Yo, Toushiro!"

The other enjoyed the visits as well, though would never admit to it. Now, the other twitched at his desk, having just been interrupted from the book he was reading.

"What do you want?"

"Your birthday was last week. I finally got some time to bring over your present."

That caught the shorter's attention. Ichigo's presents were usually at least a little interesting. He turned on his seat and stood. The taller let a medium-sized box fall to the bed.

Guess it wasn't breakable.

Always meticulous, Toushiro pulled the corners from the tape and unwrapped the paper in one piece.

"Anal retentive as ever," Ichigo remarked.

"You are merely jealous you lack the patience to do things my way."

"Oh, of course. That _must_ be it."

A white brow furrowed. "A radio?" he asked.

"Yeah. You don't have one. There's gatta be something you like listening to."

"Have you seen Matsumoto lately?"

Orange eyebrow arched. "Of course, I see her- Toushiro! She told me what she did, but I can't believe you thought I had a hand in it!"

Strawberry was getting smarter. Crap. "She said she was going to have you talk me into it."

"I already had it, I swear."

"...ok."

"She's right, though."

"Not you too."

"But that's all I'm gonna say."

"Better be." He paused before continuing, taking the gift from its box. "There is something I wanted to ask you."

"What?"

"Do you know someone named Byakuya?"

Ichigo paused. "Why?"

"You remember Hisana?"

"Yeah..."

"She's been having dreams like memories."

"Like you?"

"I suppose. She remembers a man by that name."

"I'll tell ya something, leave it up to you if you want to tell her."

"All right," the other replied, taking a seat on the bed facing him, cross-legged.

"Do you remember anyone that looks like her in your own memories?"

"Yes. I had wondered if it was her."

"If you're seening her as a shinigami, it's not. That's her little sister, Rukia."

"Did Hisana truly abandon her?"

"She was barely feeding them both, if at all, really. I think she was hoping a better life would find her."

"Did it?"

"Byakuya adopted her a year after Hisana died. I don't know much before that."

"Ah."

"Hisana, long time after she'd left Rukia, was married to Byakuya."

"Interesting coincedince."

"Not really. I think what happened was, once Hisana got married, she had the means to take care of Rukia, but never found her. She asked him to keep looking."

"Who is he?"

"Sixth division taichou and a snotty ass noble."

Toushiro decided to ignore the personality comment. "A taichou?"

"I doubt either of you ever spoke outside a taichou meeting, if even then."

"I see. And Hisana was married to him."

"Yeah. Long before I knew him, or was even born, for that matter. But it's up to you whether or not you tell her."

"But I can't know my own memories?"

"That was because you were still a kid, and you know this girl better than I do."

The shorter frowned. "I'm still a kid..." he said, figuring that still meant he would be told nothing.

"Excellent point. Guess I won't tell you anything more."

"Kurosaki!"

"No, no. You're right. Good night," Ichigo said, then left.

"KUROSAKI!"

* * *

Toushiro fumed for days. Once his brain cooled down enough to think properly, he had a proposal for his fukutaichou.

"Mn, that sounds more like a bribe," Matsumoto told him once she'd heard his recent plot.

"So what if it is," he practically growled.

"Fine, fine. In exchange for knowledge of your past to your specs, you'll see the people at the record company?"

"Exactly. Sign this." He held out a piece of paper that held exactly what his 'specs' were, with two lines for signatures; his already on the first.

"Most bribes aren't documented, Taichou."

"I won't be able to get you to stick to it any other way. Sign your name once, Matsumoto, it won't hurt you." He smirked. "Besides, I hear you do that quite a bit these days."

"Exactly! One more time could be my last!"

Teal eyes narrowed. The joking was over.

She sighed, taking the offending piece of paper. Looking it over, she saw her taichou had indeed thought of every detail. He was free to ask her what he wanted, whenever he wanted (as long as it pertained to him), until the time of his death; starting when she signed.

"You're so thorough, Taichou."

"Don't tell me what I already know and stop stalling."

With another sigh (she was certain of his first question), Rangiku's actually rather elegant-looking handwriting graced the page.

"Now," Toushiro said smugly. "What exactly is my relationship with Ichigo Kurosaki?"

* * *

The ninth division taichou sneezed.

"All right, Ichigo-san?" Shuuei asked.

"Yeah. Dusty in here."

"Or you're being talked about."

"Being cursed, more likely. Hey," he added suddenly. "Is this really the last pile?"

"Until next week," the fukutaichou affirmed.

"Does that mean a weekend off?"

"It does."

"Thank. God."

The other chuckled. "Spending it with Hitsugaya-taichou?" Even those familiar with the situation still used the name and title familar for the tensai, saving any and all name changes for when he returned.

"Maybe," the taichou replied thoughtfully. "It's definately still him in there, so he's great to be around, it's just..."

"It's hard when you have a different set of memories about each other."

"Yeah."

"Some of us are going out tomorrow night. You're welcome."

"Thanks. I might." The two finished thier work in compainable silence.

It was still nearly midnight when Ichigo headed back to his quarters. He didn't go near Toushiro's anymore, it now smelt more like stale air than his favorite tensai. He was in a good mood, though, knowing he had two full days to slack off. To say that didn't happen often would be a massive understatement. In fact, it was the first time... Oh. Since those stray Hollow and Arrancar decided to attack.

Far too sleepy to dwell on such things, he made a beeline for his bedroom. There weren't servants of any kind around- Ichigo had made it quite plain he had no use for anything like that. There was the one that took care of his dragon- what was her name again? shit- she came by sometimes with a homecooked meal, even at his office. Good stuff. REALLY good stuff.

He slid the bedroom door open and suddenly he was wide awake.

"Fuck, I'm startin' to hallucinate," he stated, stunned.

Toushiro stood from where he'd been sitting on the futon. "Shit, Kurosaki, you could at least be glad to see me. It was fucking hard getting here without being detected."

"I didn't even sense you at all."

"Reiatsu training. Try it."

"Only if you're teachin, Toushiro," Ichigo snickered, then realized the implications of his words.

The other just showcased a smirk of his own. "It's all right, Kurosaki. What little I don't remember, I know."

"How- Matsumoto. Alcohol?"

"Bribery."

"Nice."

"Thank you."

"Toushiro, just because you know, er, I don't expect you to-" he was cut off by a fierce tug on his collar, his lips met his love's once more.

"My head's still in fucking shambles," the shorter said softly. "But that much at least I wanted to give you."

"I can't tell you what that means to me. Literally, there aren't words."

"Invest in a dictionary; you might."

"Har. Har. Mood killer."

"Idiot."

"Stayin the night? No subtext."

"No, but I want to see Hinamori tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? You usually go Thursdays."

"Yes, however, it seems I have an appointment that day."

"Appointment?" A puzzled look crossed Ichigo's face, then it sunk in. "Bribery. You agreed to go along with Matsumoto's scheme for information, didn't you?"

"Well, what do you know? There is a brain in there."

"You're halarious, really."

"I'm going now."

"Thanks. For stopping by, that is."

The other only gave a nod a response. It was only then that Ichigo noticed the other had his zanpakuto back.

"Hyorinmaru-san," he stated in surprise.

"You just noticed?" Same old Strawberry after all.

"It just a bit to click that you didn't have him before!" the taller tried to defend himself. "I am used to seeing you with him too, you know!"

Toushiro shook his head, and after a soft smile, was gone.

That night, for the first night in a decade, Ichigo Kurosaki went to sleep with a smile on his face; and although it was night, the sun shone brightly on a certain zanpakuto and hollow.

* * *

"Your 10 o'clock is here, mam." The receptionist listened a moment before placing the phone back on the reciever. "You can go right in," she told the trio with a smile.

"Thank you," Mrs. Saionji replied politely.

"Oh! Hello, hello!" a plump and cheery woman greeted them as soon as they entered. "Yasumi Saionji, yes?" she asked, shaking the other woman's hand.

"Yes," she replied. "This is my son Toushiro and his friend Hisana Ishida."

"Ah, the young man of the hour and the girl who sent us that wonderful tape! How are you both?"

"F-Fine," the Quincy replied with a blush. Toushiro said nothing, and his friend elbowed him in the side, a silent reminder that she'd tell 'Ran-chan' if he didn't play nice.

"Fine," he tried not to growl.

"I'm Tsubaki Minamoto. Pleased to meet you."

"I apologise, Minamoto-san," Mrs. Saionji said. "Our lawyer doesn't appear to be here yet, but I'm sure if in just a few minutes-"

"Please forgive my lateness!" a male voice interupted. They all turned to see who had entered.

A look of disbelief crossed Toushiro's face.

... Ichigo? Posing as a lawyer? It didn't add up. Toushiro glanced up at his mother, who gave him a soft smile. Had she already known and not told him? Oh, he didn't like that. Not at all. There was a long talk in store for-

"Ah, you're the laywer for the Saionjis?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah. Ichigo Kurosaki," he said, shaking her hand.

And using his real name? The tensai bit back the urge to roll his eyes. Idiot.

"Well, now, why don't we get started?"

Coincedentally, Toushiro had several reasons handy.

* * *

"Matsumoto-san, that was just mean," Shuuei told her after his fellow fukutaichou after she'd explained where Ichigo was today. "Bribing Hitsugaya-taichou."

"It was his idea! Though, I'd been wondering about that, actually," she mused, chewing on the end of her brush- at her desk, for once.

"You... have?"

"Mm. Taichou has a different surname now, doesn't he? I wonder if he'll keep it that way."

"That's... not what I meant."

"Knowing Taichou, he'll probably keep it that way for simplicity's sake."

Hisagi made no reply, already back to work not only on the papers, but ignoring the woman as well. For his own sanity's well being.

* * *

"A lawyer, Ichigo?" Toushiro yelled from the back seat the car where he and Hisana sat; his mother driving.

"Hey, ya gatta admit, for someone with zero experience, I did a pretty damn good job," the shinigami grinned.

"Be that as it may, this is the type of job you leave to people that know what they're doing!"

"Was there a compliment in there?"

"Stop changing the subject!"

"Awesome. I thought so."

"Um, Ichigo-kun?" Hisana asked. "Toushiro's turning an awful shade of red..."

"It's ok. He does that sometimes."

"Only when I'm around you," the 10-year-old growled.

"Now, now, Toushiro," his mother said cheerfully. "Today's been such a good day. Why don't we go out to eat to celebrate? You pick the place."

"My room, alone, with the door bolted shut."

"I think she meant a resturant."

"Can it, Kurosaki!"

In the end, Toushiro did pick a quiet resturant on the outskirts of town. When they were almost done, Ichigo went to the bathroom. Upon leaving, he found someone waiting for him.

"Hisana? Something wrong?" It really was eerie how much she looked like a little Rukia. She was like the good twin that didn't beat on him every five seconds.

"I... wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"It-it's about B-Byakuya-sama."

Ah. "Okay."

"Did he... ever... um...he ever...get...ah..."

"Remarried?" the shinigami guessed.

"Yes."

"Not as far as I know."

A bright smile crossed the girl's face. "Thank you, Ichigo-kun!"

"No problem. And hey, if you ever want to see him, just say the word, ok?"

Her eyes grew wide. "See him? Does he... know about me?"

"Not unless Rukia's told him."

"Oh yes, you know Rukia."

"We're pretty close yeah. Hey, maybe she's the one you really-"

"I don't deserve to see her," the girl stated quietly, then turned to walk back to the table.

Ichigo's brow furrowed. He should have seen that coming. It didn't matter. He knew for a fact Rukia wanted to see her sister. There were few things he was sure of in the world, but one of them was what Rukia wanted, Rukia fucking got.

Especially if he helped.

As soon as the orange-haired teen was back in Soul Society, he made a beeline for the 13th Division building. It was only about 10, no way she was asleep yet.

"Good evening, Ichigo," she greeted him, still at work.

"Hey."

"What brings you by? Have you something to say or just general irritation? I really don't have the patience at the moment for the latter."

The male rolled his eyes. "Had a bit of a vacation day."

"Oh?"

"And an interesting little conversation with Hisana."

"Oh?"

"God knows why, but I know she wants to see you and your brother again, but she doesn't think she deserves to see you."

She stiffened. "Is that so?"

"Yep." He paused. "You remember where Ishida lives?"

"Of course."

"Then my work here is done. See ya."

"Good night, Ichigo. Thank you for informing me."

"It's what I do."

He chose not to voice it to Rukia, but he was rather surprised not to find Kon in the office as well, fornicating or otherwise. The former mod soul's reiatsu was nearby, though.

Coming from the 13th Squad's training ground. Huh.

Curiousity brought the taichou closer.

"But WI-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Of course. One always heard Kon before they saw Kon. Who the hell was Wiya? His zanpakuto?

Yep. One he got close enough, it was all he could do not to laugh. Kon was there, yes, but with his back to his sword (blade embedded in the ground) and arms folded- pouting.

"Aw, you two have a fight?" Ichigo smirked, jumping down the wall that closed the area off.

"She's impossible!" Kon tried to defend himself. "She keeps telling me to practise more, but the only time I have is this time of night!"

"It's barely ten."

"Everyone I've asked from class is asleep by now and Rukia's... busy."

The taichou actually felt kinda bad for the poor guy. "Fine," he said, drawing Zangetsu. "You wanna spar? Let's spar."

"Like I'm gonna let you go rabid shinigami on me!"

"You're talkin' like you have an option not to," the other replied with a smirk. "Deal with this 'rabid shinigami' or start running."

"But you're-"

"Shit, Kon, I'm not gonna call bankai on you! Pick her up already!"

Uncertain resolve beginning to form in his eyes, he did so.

* * *

"Hisana," Uryuu gently shook his daughter awake. "You'll be late for school."

"I'm coming, Dad," she replied, sleepily sitting up.

"I've almost got breakfest ready."

"All right. I'll be down in a second."

Uryuu smiled as he shut the door, and Hisana got dressed and ready for the day. After slipping her homework into her bag, she headed downstairs.

"'Morning, Hon," her mother greeted her groggily from over a cup of coffee.

"'Morning, Mom. Thanks for the extra wake-up, Dad."

"Wouldn't want you to be late," he said simply, setting an omlete in front of her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mostly," she replied. "I had a nightmare, and some trouble getting back to sleep."

"Wasn't too bad, was it?" Tatsuki asked.

"No. no," the girl replied. "I was ok once I realised it was just a dream." She paused to take a few bites. "Can you save the rest for me, Dad? I think I'm gonna make up for last time."

"All right, be safe."

"Have a good day," her mother said, watching her go with a wave. "She gets more like an adult every day."

"Mm. Most 10-year-olds would run to thier parent's room after having a nightmare," her husband agreed.

"She's special, that one. That's for sure."

"Of course. She's our child."

"You cheesy bastard."

"That's why you married me."

While said child left the driveway to walk the short distance to school, she was met by a nearly identical stranger. A stranger who was obviously a shinigami.

"Ru-kia...?"

"Hisana. There are many things I've been wanting to say to you for some time."

"Then... you do know..."

"Yes. There came a time when Nii-sama felt he should tell me."

"Please. Say what you need to," the shorter replied in a mumble, eyes toward the ground, clearly expecting to be told off.

"I forgive you."

Her head shot up. "What?"

"I had a great childhood. It was lots of fun, and I had great friends. Nii-sama's been wonderful to me too. My only regret is that I never got to know you."

Tears were finding thier way down Hisana's face. "Tr-Truly?"

Rukia smiled. "Yes. Truly. So stop beating yourself up over it."

The Quincy, too overcome with emotion, nodded.

"Come on. I'll walk with you to school.

"Oh, right," the 10 year old sniffed. "You used to patrol here, right? And Ichigo-kun had to for a while."

"You know about that?"

"Only because Toushiro does. We talk about our Soul Society memories sometimes.

"Interesting. He never seemed the talkative type."

"Oh, he's not, for the most part, but sometimes if you catch him in just the right mood..."

Rukia did laugh, but then turned serious. "Hisana, do you wish to see Nii-sama again?"

"Honestly, I miss him terribly, but.. Would he want to see me? As a child, no less?"

"I know Nii-sama misses you just as much, but if you would like to hold off, I will."

"Thank you, Rukia-nee-chan."

"Don't you think I'm technically older?"

"Nope. My soul's still been around, just... not here."

The two laughed again.


	14. Chapter 14

_'Killing civillains is wrong.'_

_'Killing civillains is wrong.'_

_'Killing civillains is wrong.'_

That was it. Toushiro'd had enough. He didn't believe the statement anymore. "I SAID I'M NOT SINGING THIS CRAP!"

Telling him to sing cheesy love songs. Not even over his dead, cold body.

"Such a mouth," one woman said.

"Really," a man added.

"Toushiro," Tsubaki said. "You're under contract, remember?"

"Not to sing this," he snarled. "I read the whole damn thing, even the fine print. Nothing in that damn thing says I have to sing this!"

The woman sighed. "Do you have any other ideas?"

A light flush on his cheeks, he took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Toushiro, you wrote this?"

He nodded.

"Tsubaki-san?" the woman who just remarked on the shorter's mouth asked.

"This is quite good," she said.

The male gave a polite nod.

"Do you have any others?"

"... Yes."

"Get them here."

"Now?"

"Tommorrow. I'm not going to have your poor mother drive you back and forth twice in one day."

Toushiro was not exactly known for smiles, but there was a small, genuine smile on his face at that moment.

* * *

His mother noticed her son's rather sunny demenor (for him, anyway) when she picked him up after work. They were both certain his workload was going to get more stressful and were taking advantage of the light load. She was often with him on her days off, much to what would seem to be his annoyance by most bystanders.

"You seem to have had a good afternoon."

"It was productive."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Toushiro. You always seemed so sad when you were younger."

"Did I?" he asked, somewhat surprised the woman had noticed in her hectic schedule.

"Yes. You seemed to brighten up quite a bit when you started seeing Ichigo-kun."

A bright blush covered the other's face before he could stop it.

The woman giggled, but then turned serious. "Toushiro, I know your father can be... difficult, but we both love you very much."

The other's gaze darkened. "The man's practically making wedding plans for Hisana and I."

"I know, Toushiro. He just needs some time. And a possible butt-kicking."

"That I can do."

"I'm certain."

"Excuse me?"

"Forgive me, Toushiro, but I saw you with Miss. Hansei in the park when I was driving by one night. Really, you needn't hide your shinigami friends from us."

"That wasn't my intention. I don't know what got into Matsumoto's head, posing as a tutor."

"Matsumoto?"

"Rangiku Matsumoto, the bane of my exsistance."

"Surely she's not that bad."

"She never gets her work done, just piles it sky-high on my desk to go thr- ah..."

"Your desk? The one in your room?"

"That is..."

"Got your lives mixed up again?"

A nod.

The woman chuckled. No, this certainly wasn't the first time her son had referanced something that was every day to him and nonexistant to her. She knew he had been someone very important in this 'Soul Society,' and with great power came great responsiblity, as well as great irritation, it seemed.

"Please, Toushiro," she asked. "Don't be afraid to talk to me."

"As if I would be," he scowled. Once past his inital resent of the woman, the two had bonded quite well. "My explaination gets... strange."

She laughed. "We've had shinigaami living at our house since you were born. Take your best shot."

Taking a deep breath, he began his story.

* * *

The two hour drive home went rather quickly. Mrs. Saionji remained engaged in her son's story to the very end.

"So there is something special between you and Ichigo-kun," she concluded while they left the car.

"After everything I just told you, that's what you picked out?"

"Of course. I'm your mother."

"Saionji-san! Toushiro-kun! Welcome home!" Orihime called from her apartment.

"Orihime-chan! How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you! Toushiro-kun, Hisana-chan and Kurosaki-kun are here if you want to come over awhile!"

* * *

"Kurosaki."

"Yo."

"Taichou! It's a party!" Matsumoto hiccuped, the only shinigami present who disguarded thier gigai to an obliguing corner. Tsuzuki's was beside it.

"You are not going to my house drunk."

"Your house, Taichou?"

Toushiro, having just finished a rather long story at the end of a very long day, was in no mood to heard the sound of his own voice for any longer than absolutely nessescary. "My mother's invited you all over for dinner, since my father's working late. But no drunks."

"I'm perfectly fine, Taichou!"

He turned to Orihime. "Is Tsuzuki here?" The question was more of a formality, since he could feel her reiatsu nearby and had seen her gigai present. He'd only asked to avoid rudely going through the healer's house.

"Yeah. She's in my room, getting dress-" A bright blush crossed her face before she could continue.

Toushiro rubbed the bridge of his nose. Not something he'd needed to know. "Would you go get her?"

"Sure."

"Kurosaki, hold down Matsumoto."

Ichigo barely caught the woman before she damn near flew out the window. "Taichou, it's not fair!"

"I am not subjecting that poor woman to a drunk fukutaichou."

"You needed me, Taichou?" Tsuzuki asked upon entry.

"Sober up Matsumoto."

Ichigo's eyebrow arched.

The fifth seat raised her hands in front of her. "Combat Art 82: Flood!" A torrent of water from her to the fukutaichou, and of course, orange-haired taichou.

"Now I'm wet too, you jackass!"

"All right, we can go."

"Toushiro!

"Taichou!"

"Fine. You two have five minutes to dry off."

"Toushiro!"

"Taichou!"

"All right, we'll leave now."

The two did manage to dry off before the 10 year old herded (and forced back into faux bodies) all from the apartment.

Mrs. Saionji welcomed them with open arms, and in twenty minutes time, set out a grand meal before them.

"This is wonderful, Mrs. Saionji!" Orihime exclaimed, and all agreed.

"Thank you, and you all can call me 'Yasumi,' if you like. And I have a question for you three, if you don't mind," she said to the visiting shinigami.

"Ok." Matsumoto.

"Yeah?" Tsuzuki.

"Shoot." Ichigo.

"How is it sometimes others can see you, and sometimes not?"

"Dad didn't explain about gigai?"

"Oh, you mentioned those. What are they?"

"A... false body shinigami can use when thier powers have depleted or need to play human awhile."

"Really? To think such technology exsists."

"Even if it is in the world of the dead," Tsuzuki joked.

"I must say, this 'Soul Society' seems very much like the living world."

"As far as I can tell," Ichigo stated. "Soul Society is a middle ground for people not ready to let go of the world, or still want to help it, anyway."

"Did that just come out of you, Kurosaki?" Toushiro asked.

"Children should be seen and not heard."

"Asshole."

"Toushiro, language."

The front door shut a bit more loudly than normal. "Yasumi, I didn't know we had quests tonight."

"Kori!" the woman exclaimed at the sight of her husband. "I had thought you were working late tonight, so I let Toushiro have a few people over."

"Hn. I'll take my dinner at my desk. I still have work to do."

"I'll make you a plate."

The man said nothing more and left the room.

"Man, Toushiro. Your dad's disposition is about as bright as yours."

"Perhaps, but even I don't say some of the things he does when you're not around."

Ichigo's spoon stopped in front of his mouth. "Like what?"

"Mother, may I have seconds?"

"Of course!"

"Like what?"

"Let it go, Kurosaki."

"Like what?"

"Please, pay his comment no mind," Yasumi asked.

"...Kay," he sulked, but continued eating.

* * *

Most of the group left almost three hours later, but Ichigo stuck around. Yasumi excused herself, leaving him and Toushiro with a Monopoly board.

"Man, this doesn't really work with two people, does it?"

"I won anyway."

"'Took over' would be more accurate," the taller replied, cursing the other's good luck with the game. How was he supposed to know Toushiro would kick ass at a game he'd barely seen, let alone played?

"You're just pissed I took all your money."

"Hey, about your dad..."

"We are not discussing my father."

"It used to be we weren't discussing your mother."

"My mother has an advantage over my father."

"Oh?"

"She has a personality."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes. If he says anything to me, it's about how I should spend more time with Hisana," the white-haired male looked up from putting the game away. "And how I should spend less with you."

"Does he think I'm gonna molest a 10-year-old or something?"

"Probably."

"Idiot."

"Finally."

"What?"

"We agree on something."

Ichigo chuckled.

"By the way, Mother, I know when I'm being spied on."

The taller looked over his shoulder to see the woman disapper around the corner.

* * *

Still, when Ichigo left the house, he almost turned back into it.

"No," a calm voice from his psyche advised.

"Why not?"

"Any action you'd take now would likely lower that man's opinion of you further."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Just wait, Ichigo. If a confrontaion arises, deal with it. Don't go looking for one."

"Tch. It's just one thing after- WAH!" He was knocked out of the concersation, suddenly not walking, but being carried. "Dad? What the hell are you doing now?"

"There's a lovely woman that awaits your arrival, Ichigo!" Isshin proclaimed. "We mustn't make her wait!"

"What the hell are you babbling about?" the other continued to yell, trying to break free.

"Your mother, my stupid son!"

"...Mom?"

Ichigo had never about actually seeing his mother again. The chance was there, yes, but to think his father had known all this time where she was...

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Ichigo! Don't kill Daddy!"

"You bastard! You've known all this time?"

"She asked me not tell!"

"Mom did?"

"Yes! She thought that if you still felt so guilty about her death, you probably shouldn't see her!"

"So she changed her mind?"

"I told her how well you were doing!" Isshin seemed very proud of himself. "And that seeing her again would likely do you some good."

A look of surprise crossed the younger male's features a moment, then scrunched up in discust. "How the hell would you know what's good for me, old man?" he yelled, landing yet another dead-on punch.

"No matter!" the other declared, bouncing back miraculously. "We go!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but still followed.

* * *

"RUKONGAI?"

"Calm down, you'll wake the town!"

"Why the hell does Mom live in Rukongai?"

"Because," a kind, feminine voice said from behind the younger shinigami. "There are many motherless children here that need to be cared for."

Ichigo turned slowly, brown eyes wide. He knew that voice anywhere. "M-Mom?"

"You've grown into a fine young man, Ichigo, just like I knew you would."

His cheeks flushed slightly. "T-Thanks... It's good to see you, too."

Masaki smiled. "Come inside, won't you?"

"Sure."

Isshin thought that an opportune moment to leave the two alone and left.

* * *

Toushiro blinked. _'I must have spaced out again,'_ he realised, seeing the book in front of him still on the same page. It wasn't like him, no, but when he did, he usually recalled something about his past. This time, he could remember nothing, just a very warm feeling and a violent urge to take a very cold shower. Something _had_ just played out in his mind, though, that much he was sure of...

* * *

"This house functions as a home for children who haven't found thier parents yet," Masaki Kurosaki explained.

"Like an orphanage," Ichigo said, taking a seat beside her.

"I try not to call it that. Children do find thier parents most of the time."

"Most?"

"Yes."

"But I hear your life has taken an interesting turn, Ichigo."

"Not the word I'd use... I don't think there is a word to describe it, really."

"He remembers you, yes?"

"Well, yeah... starting to, anyway... He mostly just remembers his captaincy and Soul Society." The shinigami seemed to get lost in his own thoughts. "There are sometimes, in the morning, I go straight to the 10th Division building to bug him. I never remember before I see that empty office."

"Old habits are hard to break. You do visit him?"

"Yeah. He actually visited me the other night. Tsuzuki's startin' to give him too much freedom. If something happened to him-"

"She likely knows no good will come of coddling such a headstrong boy. And of all he could have done or those he could have gone seen, he chose you."

Ichigo smiled. "How do you do that?"

"Do what, love?"

"Make the bad stuff seem so insignificant."

"Must be the mother thing."

"Yeah. Guess so."

After a talking awhile longer and a tight hug good bye, Ichigo went home, promising to visit soon.

* * *

_"Toushiro... you're so beautiful." _

_"I'm a guy, Kurosaki," the other replied, completely not impressed. The mood was gone, Ichigo knew that for certain when the other sat up. _

_"Toushiro! Learn to take a damn compliment!" _

_"Perhaps when you offer one." _

_The taller was getting scared. Just one well-intentioned remark had completely pissed his dragon off. There was only one thing he could do, if he wanted to save his hide, anyway. _

_Grovel. _

_Hard. _

_"Fine, then," he smirked. "Toushiro, you are not only the strongest and most powerful taichou of the 13 Squads, but you are an amazing kisser and probably lover if you would come down off your high horse long enough for me to find out. Better?" _

_"Still needs work," the other replied, but with a smirk._

Ichigo snickered. Of all the times they'd had sex, he really hoped the first time Toushiro remembered wasn't thier first.

"Something funny about that request, Ichigo-kun?" Matsumoto asked from her desk.

"No," the male replied plainly.

"Oi! Shuuei! Want to go drinking again to night?" she asked the other male.

"No," he replied immediately.

"You went drinking with Matsumoto?" the taichou asked in disbelief. "Are you insane?"

"Apparently," the male fukutaichou replied. "There _were_ several others, too."

"But you were the most fun!" the woman stated happily.

Hisagi muttered something incoherent.

"Wow," Ichigo said. "Now I'm glad I didn't go."

"You should have, Ichigo-kun! It was SO much fun!"

The other fukutaichou held his silence.


	15. Chapter 15

"No, Matsumoto, I think that's a very bad idea, actually," Ichigo informed the woman, now pouting.

"But you'll get to see Taichou more! How is that bad?"

"I have responsibilities here, Matsumoto! I can't just vanish!"

"Why not?" She seemed genuinely confused.

"I'm not going to leave Shuuei with two divisions worth of paperwork, that's why! And don't even say you'll help more! You sign maybe three pages a day!"

"I'll work har-"

"That's what you said when Toushiro left!"

"And I have been!"

"Hardly, and that's a good day! I've been tellin' the old man you're doin' your share, only so he doesn't reassign the division to someone else, when in reality, you're in at two, out at four, and a handful of work to show for it! And now you want me to go play roadie?"

"I was just thinking of you and Taichou," she state4d, obviously insulted.

Ichigo sighed. He hadn't meant to yell, but that speech had been a long time coming, and her latest 'suggestion' had sent him over the edge. "Think more practically," he said, tone changing. "Maybe that's something I can do in the future, when I'm not bogged down with work because I have two hardworking fukutaichou with me."

The woman's only response was to stick out her tounge and leave, but he hoped she at least thought about it.

That night, Toushiro visited Ichigo again, but this time while the taller slept. The visitor had finally remembered that hollow's name and wanted to talk to him, but was unsure how to without going through Ichigo. If he could do this without waking the other, that would be preferable.

A familiar figure solidified by the sleeping shinigami, solving his problem.

"Tou-Taichou." One could hear the grin in the distorted tone without even seeing it.

The shorter bit back the urge to start a fight. "It's Shiro, yes?"

"Yeah. How's Ryo-Rin?"

He actually had to take a couple breaths to control himself on that little gem. He remembered both nicknames well, but had yet to think of one that would annoy the hollow just as much. "In exemplary health. I have a question for you."

"For me? I'm honored."

"That song you played five years ago, how is it important?"

"Why not ask that chick you bribed?"

An unreadable expression crossed his face.

"Aw, embarrassed?"

"Hardly," Toushiro snapped. "I merely thought you to be the better source for the information. If I was wrong, I'll be going now."

"Always in such a hurry?"

"I only want to know if you have the answers I want."

"The king played it for ya," the hollow finally stated. "But he's so pathetic, it's true, too."

"What's true?"

A what-are-you-stupid look crossed Shiro's face. "The song. Or the lyrics. Though, the lyrics make the song, really, I suppose, so- What the hell are you staring at?"

"There's also instrumentals. And you have way too much time on your hands."

"Could you tell him?" he asked, pointing down at Ichigo's sleeping form.

"Aw, the hollow doesn't get to come out and play?" the visitor asked crudely. 'I do need to fight him, though,' he noted to himself.

"Hell, the sword doesn't get to come out and play."

"Not even Zangetsu?" The tensai was genuinely surprised.

"Too busy fucking papers."

Toushiro could relate to that. But Hyorinmaru had never voiced any objections to to the copious amount of paperwork life as a taichou provided. He doubt the ice dragon went as stir-crazy as Shiro, though.

"I answered your question. Ain't you leavin'?"

"You did not."

"You asked how the song was important- the king played it for ya."

"When?"

"Awhile ago."

The visitor sighed. "Do you know where the CD or tape is?"

The hollow gestured behind the shorter shinigami. The same radio sat on top of a small shelving unit packed with CDs. "It's one 'o those."

"Which one?" Toushiro asked, turning back, but found the other already gone. "Bastard."

Damn. The only other option he could think of, underhanded though it was, was to go through Ichigo's CDs when he wasn't there.

Suddenly, there was another presence in the house, one of a completely different entity. Toushiro looked though the sliding bedroom doors to see the one person other than Ichigo and Matsumoto allowed in his own quarters. Natsumi. She usually cleaned and made meals, when he was there for them, anyway. Smiling and humming to herself, she began opening containers of food. "Now," she said to herself. "Which one likes their bath in the morning? Hitsugaya-taichou or Kurosaki-taichou?" The woman seemed to thinking hard while she cooked, and really couldn't seem to remember.

Finally, he spoke up, almost forgetting she didn't realise he was there. "That'd be Kurosaki."

A sharp intake of breath. "Oh, Hitsugaya-taichou! I didn't see you there!"

He shrugged, although more than a bit happy to hear the familiar title. Matsumoto and Tsuzuki called him 'Taichou' on a regular basis, but it was an extra boost to his ego to hear his name attached to it.

"Well, I'll have to get the bath going as well," the woman chatted on. The kitchen was starting to smell heavenly.

"Do you come here everyday?" the tensai asked, completely out of curiosity.

"About three times a week, to clean up and make sure he eats something. He's gotten so thin, you know, but seems to really like my cooking."

"It would be difficult not to," the other replied, not really thinking about the statement.

"That's so sweet, Hitsugaya-taichou! Will you be joining Kurosaki-taichou for breakfast?"

"I'm still having trouble believing he gets up this early."

"Believe it or not, Toushiro, it still happens," a groggy voice stated behind him. He turned to see Ichigo in a barely-wrapped gray yukata, leaning against the bedroom door way, obviously still very sleepy. For some reason, the visitor was suddenly quite warm.

"Kurosaki-taichou! Good morning!"

"'Morning, Natsumi. Not that I ain't happy to see ya, Toushiro, but what brings ya by?"

"Insomnia," the shorter answered, not particularly wanting to explain the real reason for his presence. It wasn't really a lie. He wasn't tired.

"Yeah, you ain't used to sleepin' a lot."

"Doesn't make it any less annoying." That was true too.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Well, excellent!" Natsumi exclaimed, setting out two plates. "Eat up! And I'll get your bath ready, Kurosaki-taichou."

"I told you that you don't-" but the woman was already gone.

"Doesn't listen to a word you say, does she?" the shorter smirked.

"She's got her own shit to take of; she shouldn't be doing every little thing for me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. In about a hour, she has to report to her official temporary assignment, which is not me, but the 10th Division cafeteria. She'll be there all day, and then I guarantee you she'll be back here to clean this place to her specs. I'm willing to bet the times she's not here, she's at your place doin' the same thing."

"She doesn't see any plan but her own. I found out long ago there was no dissuading her."

"Was she already here when you became a taichou?"

"And still refuses to leave. At least she does her job well." He paused a moment. "How is my division? You're not making a mess of it, are you?"

"Moi? Of course not. I managed to get the messengers to sort out what I have to look at and what Shuuei and Matsumoto can do for me."

"Conveient."

"For the most part."

"Let me guess. Matsumoto doesn't come in?"

"She comes in... around two-ish."

"Oi."

"Well... I'm hoping she'll be a bit earlier today."

"Why should today be any different?"

"I... pretty much guilt-tripped her yesterday."

"Let me know if it works."

"Will do."

"Kurosaki-taichou! Your bath's ready!"

"Kay, thanks." Ichigo stuffed the last of his plate down his throat before standing. "Well, Toushiro, unless you'd like a bath as well as well..."

"Not at five am. By the way, I was asked to inform you of a certain someone's boredom."

"If it's Shiro's, I'm more than aware."

"Train or something."

"How's yours going?"

"I have my shikai back."

"Anxious to try it out?"

"Very."

"Urahara's tomorrow at five?"

A nod.

"See ya later, then."

The shorter took his leave as soon as the other left the room. It wasn't Toushiro's type to be nostalgic, but was now curious about about the conditions of his office and living quarters.

The office was empty and dusty, sans for his desk. He figured Matsumoto's was now at the 9th Division building. That left him more curious about his house.

Spotless. Natsumi was definitely here on a regular basis. Not even dust stood a chance. There was a box of random things sitting next to his futon, presumably what had been in his desk. He really hoped it had been Ichigo who's emptied it- he could do without Matsumoto knowing he kept snacks (not sweets) in his desk for when he couldn't leave the office. Taking a piece of paper from it, he scribbled a single word on it, left it on the kitchen counter, the took leave himself.

When Natsumi got there the next morning, she smiled as she read the tidy handwriting: _Arigato._

* * *

"Toushiro-kun, have you ever thought about being a songwriter as well?" Tsubaki asked after he'd handed her some more of his own work the next morning.

He shrugged.

"Well, in any case, if you can produce two more of this quality, you won't have to sing any more of what you so eloquently refereed to as 'crap.'"

"Good," he replied unflinchingly, completely ignoring the woman's comment.

"We'll just get these set to music. Come with me; I'll show you who you'll be working with."

The male sighed internally, not really wanting to work 'with' anyone, but knowing just as well he was massively unfamiliar with the equipment commonly used. Hopefully, the person would be easy to work with.

No dice.

"Shiro?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh, you know each other?"

"Yeah," the hollow replied.

"Well, good, I'll just leave you two then! Shiro, I want at least five of those ready to record by the end of the day."

"Yes, 'mam."

The door was barely closed before Toushiro hissed, "How the hell are you here?"

* * *

Ichigo was feeling rather refreshed that morning as well, not just because Toushiro had visited him, but because he had two fukutaichou in his office as it should be.

Matsumoto strolled in at about noon as if she owned the place, not making eye contact with either men in the room while they eyed each other. SHe survived that way almost a half hour, then began chatting animatedly with them- while she worked.

"Holy crap, look who learned how to multitask," the taichou finally said.

"Will you at least consider it now?" she asked sweetly.

"Consider what?" Hisagi asked, although not at all sure he wanted to know.

"Matsumoto here thinks it's the most brilliant idea in the world that I go play roadie for Toushiro when I have work to do here," the other male explained.

The woman smiled brightly, obviously a big fan of the idea. "Isn't it a great idea, Shuuei?" she asked, hoping to recriut him to her side.

"If you don't start abandoning me as soon as Kurosaki-kun leaves, I don't see why not," he said nonchalantly.

"See? See? Even Shuuei agrees with me!"

"'Even Shuuei?'" the other fukutaichou repeated.

"He didn't think you'd agree with me."

"Quiet, both of ya, will ya?" Ichigo asked. "And actually, I agree with him, too. As long as you keep coming in and getting work done, I'll go. But I'm still checking in."

"When does his touring start?" Rangiku asked.

"It's scheduled for about a month from now."

"Are you going to need to play lawyer again?" Hisagi asked with a small smirk.

"Matsumoto! You told him about that? Wait, how the hell did you find out?"

"I have an informant," she said smugly.

"Hisana, right?"

"Yup! The sweet child tells me everything!"

Ichigo groaned.

* * *

"Ichigo knows you're pulling this crap, and Tsubaki actually is dumb enough to believe you're an albino with a speech impediment."

"King didn't think I could pull it off either." Shiro's smirk was as wide as ever.

"Probably why he let you try."

"That's my bet."

"Tell me you at least know what you're doing here."

"You think I would be doing this if I didn't, Tou-Taichou?"

Toushiro cringed. "How were you able to learn?" he clarified through clentched teeth.

"Watching a few mortals with low spirit energy. There's one guy, he could actually see me, preeetty sure he pissed himself."

"I'll bet." He sighed. "I suppose we should start, then. You have a deadline and I have an ass to kick."

"Can't wait."

"To get to your deadline or see your landlord's ass get kicked?"

"Which do you think?"

"Point."

* * *

"Something funny, Kurosaki?"

"I just can't believe I'm about to beat up a ten year old."

"A. I'm almost eleven. B. If you're still thinking of me as a child, your thought pattern is about to be rearranged."

"Then I guess I have no worries."

Despite agreeing to this, Toushiro was relatively certain Ichigo wouldn't attack him unprovoked. One shunpo past the taller, then took to flight in the underground training room.

"Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!" he called out, and suprise filled the other's expression right before he flash-stepped out of the way of 300 galloons of dragon-shaped water.

"How the hell did you get that much water going in here?"

"Practise, you idiot."

"What?"

"Where and with whom do yoou think I've been training? Tsuzuki?"

"You mean...?" Ichigo looked over at the entranceway, where Urahara (along with Yoruichi, Orihime, and the fifth seat) was waving.

"Taichou! You didn't have to say it like that!"

"It's ok, Tsu-chan. He probably didn't mean it like that."

"Probably...?"

While Ichigo was distracted by the girl's conversation, Toushiro swung the crescent shaped blade that hung from Hyorinmaru's hiltaroound the other male's legs and pulled. Hard. After a loud yell, Ichigo found himself face to face with a sword blade.

"And just what the hell are you trying to prove?"

"That I am not in need of a babysitter, let alone twelve."

"So that's what this is about. Why didn't you just say so?" the taller asked, standing.

"Because you wouldn't have listened. And if you won't listen," he held his sword in front of him. "All that's left is to prove it."

"Fine," the other replied. "Land another hit like that, and I'll reassign them."

"All of them?"

"Even Tsuzuki." (Unknown to them, the girl had just attached herself to her girlfriend in tears.) "Deal?"

"Deal."


	16. Chapter 16

_Ichigo kicked his alarm off, noting how hard it was just to breathe. 'Ugh, this humidity,' he realized. The soft wheezing next to the teen reminded him there was someone in the house with even less of a summer time weather constitution than him._

_Toushiro was covered in sweat. His eyes were barely a crack open, and he was barely breathing. _

_"Toushiro?" _

_The shorter muttered something, but it was hardly coherent. Ichigo did the only thing he could think of- he carried the taichou to the bathroom (no one was home, thankfully), put him in the tub, and ran the cold water. Dampening a nearby towel, he began his attempt to coll the shorter off. _

_The tensai came around almost immediately. "Shit, Kurosaki! Overkill much?" _

_The teen sighed with relief. _

_Toushiro turned the water off, but kept the towel around his shoulders. _

_"Hell of a day we're havin', huh?" _

_"...I'm soaked." _

_"Geez Toushiro, I knew ya didn't like warm weather, but this is something different all together. _

_"Fucking humidity," the other glowered. "Too much and it's a damn health hazard." _

Ichigo panted now, but not from anything weather related. The male that had so easily succumbed to the seventy percent humidity was kicking his ass- the taller had even called his bankai, and Toushiro was still owning him with 'just' shikai. _'He hasn't just been training,'_ the taller realised. _'He's been working essentially to kick my ass.'_ As much as he hated to admit it, this fight was in the hands of a (self proclaimed) demon. _'Give him hell, Shiro,'_ Ichigo thought, right before running his fingers across his face.

"You're allowing me to play with him? King, you're too kind."

_'Just remember-'_

"Yeah, yeah. Killin's bad. Whatever."

A smirk crossed Toushiro's face.

"Whatcha laughin' at, Tou-Taichou?"

"I don't recall laughing."

"I've seen that smirk before. For ya, it's the same as laughin' yer ass off. Enjoyin' that the king's gone so far to beat ya?"

Toushiro did something strange- he re-sheathed his sword.

"What the fuck are you doin'?"

"As far as I'm concerned, Kurosaki just forfeited."

"Huh?"

"I agreed to fight him, not you. By the way, do you have those tracks set yet?"

"Refusin' to fight and talkin' about work. That's low, Tou-Taichou."

"You don't look disapointed."

"Cus I'm gonna fight ya anyway." Faster than a blink, he was behind the shorter and running his tongue up the other's neck; embarrassing him, and therefore pissing him off. A low growl was heard from the tensai while again drew his sword and pursued the hollow.

"Did Taichou really mean that?" Tsuzuki asked the store owner. "About Ichigo-taichou forfeiting?"

"Not likely," Urahara said pleasantly. "I don't have to tell you your taichou is a brilliant individual, and he likely saw the loophole for what it was worth to try and end the fight."

"But why?"

"You know what Kurosaki-san is capable of just as well as I do."

"Taichou... doesn't think he can beat Ichigo-taichou?"

"Perhaps. But on the other hand, I doubt he's obtaining much joy from fighting someone so close."

"He looks like he's getting a lot of joy from fighting Shiro, though."

"He licked his neck," Yoruichi stated.

"True... Hey, you don't think..."

"What, Tsu-chan?"

"Nothing, Hime. I'm thinking things I shouldn't shouldn't be again."

The feline woman smirked. "Oh, no, Tsuzuki, I don't doubt Shiro doesn't get left out of their 'extracurricular activites.'"

"What do you mean, Ms. Yoruichi?"

"Ignore her, Hime."

"Okay!" the healer smiled brightly.

The group looked over at the fight again just in time to see that the hollow had invaded Toushiro's personal space more more for a kiss.

The tensai was not impressed.

"What?" the distorted tone asked after narrowly avoiding an icy coffin. "You gave the king one- I was feelin' left out."

Toushiro grit his teeth; he was perfectly aware, even without asking, that the only things keeping Ichigo's hands off him was his own confusion and possibly the technological age barrier. But there was an even larger technicality beyond that one, so the latter seemed unlikely. Ichigo, he had concluded, was merely waiting for a 'go ahead' on his own end.

It also seemed Shiro was not so well contained; not that it surprised him any.

"All right, enough of that," the taller said, his voice losing much of the distorted edge.

"Kurosaki."

"I'm baaack."

A smirk. "Didn't take you for the jealous type."

"Get over here and say that to my face."

"I can't say anything to your face with that mask on it."

"Aw, afraid of the big, bad, hollow mask?"

"You're the last thing I'd even consider fearing, Idiot."

The shorter couldn't see it, but Ichigo grinned, and was suddenly behind the tensai, the black daito against his throat.

"Kurosaki?"

"Mm?"

"Why does this feel familiar?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Doesn't matter. I won."

Toushiro swiftly elbowed the other in the gut, and as soon as he stumbled, kicked him in the same spot. The second Ichigo hit the ground, Hyorinmaru's blade was in his face once more.

"Cheap shot!"

Smirk. "Doesn't matter. I won."

Ichigo glowered, but stood and relinquished his second release; Toushiro did the same with his first. Both walked over to where the 10th Division 5th seat was sobbing like a newborn baby, clinging to her (sweatdropping) significant other.

"Good job, Taichou!" she said between sniffles, stuck in her loyalties.

The tensai rolled his eyes. "You are such a drama queen. You're still assigned here."

"Really, Taichou?"

"...Yes."

"Hooray! Hime, I get to stay!"

"With Haruko-san."

"WHAT!"

"And Megumi-san."

Ichigo interjected. "Tsuzuki, calm down. Toushiro, what the fuck are you doing? Mr. I-Don't-Need-A-Babysitter just wanted to coordinate his own?"

"Incorrect, Kurosaki. There will be times I won't be able to leave my body. That's where these three will come in."

"You just wanted to try kickin' my ass, didn't you?"

"Not 'try,' 'did,'" the shorter smirked, happy to be on the giving end of annoyance. Especially Ichigo's.

"Uh, Taichou...? Ichigo-taichou's seething..."

"It's all right. That happens sometimes."

The other taichou glared. "You're not funny."

* * *

"Yo."

"You look pissed!" the hollow laughed in thier inner world. "Didn't take you for the jealous type."

"Possessive."

"You've shared before."

"At my whim. Not yours."

"That runt don't need protectin,' King."

"From you?"

"But ya let me in the studio with him. Just the two of us, all alone..."

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!"

Shiro laughed again, Ichigo charged.

They still ended up fucking on the ground.

* * *

_**'I'm too sexy for my shirt...'**_

_Hitsugaya jolted awake, looking around. He'd fallen asleep in his office again._

_**'Too sexy for my shirt...'**_

_What the hell was that racket? That last piece of work was gone._

_**'Too sexy, yeah...'**_

_Shit._

_He turned to face his window, almost afraid to look. His worst fears were realized. Right in front of the 10th Division building, one of those 'radios' by his side, surrounded by a large (and mostly female) crowd, was the new 9th Division taichou._

_His boyfriend._

_Stripping._

_Of all the places he could have picked._

_But none of those reasons were why he was quite so disturbed. There was no awkwardness in Ichigo's movements. He was sexy, even sultry, as his shikakusho top came off and whirled through the air._

_That was what scared Hitsugaya the most._

_He hid his face in his hand._

Lying on his back on his bed, Toushiro pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Ichigo Kurosaki was and is the world's biggest idiot,'_ he decided. His brow furrowed. 'Just what did I do to him for that?' After a bit he sighed, sitting up. After pulling out a folder that now held all the lyrics he currently had in use, he started singing to himself.

"I used to rule the world,  
Seas would rise when I gave the word,  
Now in the mornin' I sleep alone,  
Sweep the streets I used to own-"

"Aw, Shiro-chan," a voice interuptted from the window. "You still rule the world; it's just in recession."

"I'm in recession. And you're an idiot, Kurosaki."

"Maybe so, but you feel better."

A white eyebrow arched. "And that makes it all right?"

"Does in my book. Besides, seein' the guy who just kicked my collective ass get all mopey is an extra shot to the ego, asshole."

"I knew you had an ulterior motive."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"...Sorry about Shiro."

"Tch."

"At least he didn't get that spot behind your ear," the taller offered helpfully.

"... What spot behind my ear?"

"Nothing. What's your issue, anyway?"

"..."

"Memories again?"

"..."

"It is, right?"

"Just tell me the image of you stripping my courtyard is only a delusion."

"You want me to lie to you?"

Toushiro sighed. "No."

"You'd have preferred a delusion?"

"No."

"You're in a real bitch of a mood."

"You have no idea."

"Try me."

"Try _you_?"

"Ooo, was that the edge of a work-related temper I just heard?"

Ichigo tried not to laugh at the borderline glee (for Toushiro, anyway) in the other's eyes. "I've warned you about the effects of all work and no play," the taller said simply. "They ain't pretty."

The way the hazel-eyed taichou was smirking at him, Toushiro was suddenly reminded of the other night when he'd seen Ichigo in that yukuta. He shook his head before his face got warm, attempting to will the image away. "You're not playing? I find that very hard to believe."

"You also found it hard to believe that I wake up at 4:30 in the morning. Usually, anyway."

"Usually?"

"Sometimes the alarm clock gets... smashed."

"All by itself?"

"I know I don't remember doing it. My money's on Natsumi."

"Of course. The taichou that doesn't know his own strength half the time is so much less likely than the unassuming maid."

"I knew you'd understand."

Teal eyes rolled. "You're going back into full slacker mode the second I get back, aren't you?"

"For at least a month. Maybe two."

Toushiro shook his head.

"Want to be let in on Matsumoto's latest scheme?"

"Do I?"

"Your lawyer's about to get a twin."

"At least I get a warning this time. What does he do?"

"He's a roadie."

"Kurosaki, I'm just the opening act. You don't need to baby sit."

"I know. I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for me."

"Oh?" He couldn't wait to hear this.

"I'm curious, honestly."

"About what?"

"You."

"What? Make some sense."

"You're the genius, remember? Figure it out."

Teal eyes narrowed, and after a shit eating grin, Ichigo left.

"Tch." His brow furrowed. _'What did Kurosaki mean by that? Doing it for him... See me more? That would be just like the sap. But he can drop by any time he wants. And does.'_ The white brow furrowed further. _'Perhaps he just needs to be out of that office, he's really not the type...'_

His pensive expression deepened as another realization hit him. He'd given Ichigo a perfect opportunity to flirt with him, just in the lyrics he'd been singing- and the taller had used it to try and cheer him up instead. That epiphany only served to concrete his own theory on the status of their relationship. Ichigo was 'hitting on him' just enough so he knew the ninth division taichou was still interested, but not to the point of pissing him off, as he remembered many of thier conversations going.

Ichigo was just waiting for a 'go ahead.'

Toushiro scoffed. 'That idiot.' Though truth be told, there were few things stopping himself as well.

He didn't remember sex with Ichigo, for one. He'd be figuring out the taller all over again and that did not make his list of things he wanted to do at all- it had to have been awkward and annoying enough the first time. Ichigo obviously recalled Toushiro's... quirks, and the shorter was not about to be the only one on unsteady ground. He was 99.9% certain the other would think the same was were the roles reversed.

He suddenly had a violent urge to lose himself in a stack of paperwork, but settled for a warm shower.

Upon leaving said shower, he remembered he had some unfinished business with Ichigo's CD collection. A glance at his alarm clock told him it was almost midnight. Ideally, Ichigo would be out of his house by at least 5:30, while he himself would have to wake up around 6 to be at the studio until 9, and (at this point) until 9 or 10 at night.

Not enough time.

"Have you lost your mind?" Kori yelled.

Great. It had been almost a year since they'd last fought- that he knew of, anyway. Guess they were overdue. Morbid curiousity brought Toushiro to his parent's door for a closer listen.

"Why do you fight my every decision?" Yasumi asked.

"Not your every decision. Just the ones that don't make any sense."

"Why not?"

"You can not quit your job just to follow Toushiro around!"

Oh.

"He's barely eleven, Kori!"

"He's far older than that if you believe that orange-haired idiot that follows him around already, which I know you do."

Toushiro was indignant. Ichigo was an idiot, yes, but-

"He doesn't completely remember his past. I think this is a good idea."

"I'm going to side with him on this one," the tensai cut in.

"Toushiro?" his mother asked. "You're still awake?"

He shrugged. "You really do not need to come with me, Mother."

The woman bore a bittersweet smile at the obvious capability in those teal eyes. She'd seen it before, tried to ignore it- it was the look of a mature adult; it didn't belong on a child. "You were never ours to begin with, were you?" she asked sadly.

He bit the edge of his lipbefore replying, "No, I wasn't." No sense in sugar coating. It was the truth. He didn't belong to them, or even this world; he'd been his own person for quite some time.

He expected his father to kick him out and tell him to never come back. Instead, a relief seemed to set over the man, as if he were glad the male had relinquished him of responsibility of him.

Toushiro turned away to go back to his room, but not before noticing the tears in his mother's eyes.

It was with a heavy sigh that he closed his door, even if that conversation had been a long time coming. He was certain they'd both be all right with time, move on, maybe have another kid- one that wouldn't make thier lives ten times more complicated.

"Oi! Taichou! What's with the mood?"

He looked over to see Tsuzuki in his window. She and Haruko were taking turns watching the house.

"How do you know I'm in a bad mood?"

"Because, despite being the end of December, it was a pretty nice night. About a minute ago, outta nowhere, it got cloudy and really windy."

"So rather than think the weatherman is an idiot, you check my mood."

"That's about the gist of it."

"...Go away."

"'Kay," she replied, knowing full well pestering a testy taichou was hazardous to her health.

Toushiro shut the window, something he nearly never did, even in the dead of winter. If anyone else wanted to visit tonight, they could fight with the damn lock for all he cared.

* * *

Shiro was in a charming mood the following morning. "But that's girly."

"It is not," Toushiro informed him. They weren't even mixing yet. The hollow was nit-picking at lyrics that were already set. "It's none of your concern anyway."

"Hey, I'm just tryin' to look out fer ya."

"...Right."

"If you want the girly lyrics, you can keep 'em."

"...I hate you."

"But you love how I fuck."

"..."

"Aw, don' remember yet?"

"Knowing you, I don't think I want to."

"You two loved it. It was the mornin' after ya were cursin' my exsistance."

"Might we go back to the song now?"

"Party pooper."

"We're finishing this album by the end of tomorrow."

"We have time."

"Only if you stop bringing up pointless things."

"Pointless? Aw, that hurts, Tou-Taichou."

"..."

"It was worth a shot."

"Moron."

"How come you an' the king haven' fucked yet?"

"Shiro."

"Fine. You think about it, I'll ask again when we're done. How's that?"

"I still hate you."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night."

"Tch. My life is made only of distractions."

"Oh yeah, I meant ta tell ya somethin'."

"Please Shiro, tell me all about it so we can delay progress further."

"King's goin' out tonight."

"And I care... because?"

"He won't be home tonight."

"And?"

"You can have that date with his CDs."

"How did you know that?"

"I know you, Tou-Taichou."

"... At this rate, we'll be here all night anyway."

"Mm, sounds good."

"I hate you."

"So you keep sayin'. I still don't believe you. Hell, actually, if it's you're worried about bein' out of practise, you can on me."

The hard, disdainful look the shorter sent the hollow's way could have frozen a bonfire.

Shiro laughed.

* * *

A/N: Lyrics are actually 'Viva La Vida' by Coldplay. And if anyone's got a song that they could see Toushiro singing, feel free to throw it my way. Be it fortunate or not, most of what I listen to is Top 40, so I miss out on a lot. Also, it occured to me that I just kinda threw Shiro into the ichihitsu pairing without any warning. Sorry.


	17. Chapter 17

Toushiro was beginning to worry.

It was _way_ too easy to sneak in and out Seireitei. The only thing that brought him any comfort at all was the fact it was likely so easy for him because he could control his reiatsu on a dime and Hyorinmaru could open a door inside the barrier.

But it still worried him. Despite his status, at this moment, he was technically an intruder, and it should not be this frickin' easy to-

"Hitsugaya-taichou?"

He spun around, seeing a familiar face. Not one he particularly wanted to see, but... "Kyoraku-taichou."

"Oh, good," the man smiled. "I had thought I was starting to see things. You're looking well."

"Thank you. You as well."

"Going for a stroll down memory lane?"

"...Close enough."

The 8th Division taichou laughed. "Well, have fun!" he said. "I don't think there's hardly a single taichou not at the bar tonight after Ichigo-kun's little blunder."

"Blunder?"

"He's the idiot who started the bet. He guessed wrong; now he's paying for it."

Toushiro sighed. "I don't want to know."

More laughter. "Ignorance _is_ bliss," he agreed, and walked on his way with a wave.

Ichigo was not in, as Shiro had said and Kyoraku confirmed. The 'intruder' made a beeline for the bedroom. Looking up the lyrics to that song five years ago had done nothing to jog his memories of it, nor had hearing it, he was hoping in familiar surroundings it migh tbe different.

Cascada-that was the name he was looking for. Carefully, he began sorting through the CD cases, piling aside the ones he'd already looked through. Finally, about halfway through the small bookcase, he found his quarry.

Empty.

"Shit," he cursed, looking up. Teal eyes caught sight of the radio an narrowed. Standing, he opened the CD player. There it sat.

A sigh. "I should have known."

"Yeah, ya shoulda."

"Must you always appear from nowhere?" Toushiro asked the hollow.

The taller shrugged. "Can't stand watchin' the idiot king anymore. He's makin' a damn fool o' himself."

A white eyebrow arched. "Oh?"

"One shot an' he's talkin' funny."

"He's a lightweight." Though it went unvocalized, the tensai really had no room to talk in this matter.

"He's makin' us look bad."

"And by 'us,' you mean 'you.'"

"And Zangetsu," was the reply in an obvious tone.

"I doubt Zangetsu cares very much about the amount of liquor his wielder can handle."

"That's why _I'm_ here."

"...Right." Toushiro's hand went for the CD.

"I wouldn't."

"Why?"

"'T's the king lullaby. He'll throw a fuckin' fit if he can't find that thing."

"Oh?" He wanted to remember the importance of this song, and real fuckin' quick.

The front door opened and closed; Shiro vanished.

"Asshole," the tensai muttered, then peeked out into the kitchen.

Ichigo was home.

He looked like shit. Someone was calling in hungover tomorrow.

"Thiro?" the taller said suddenly, not yet noticing the presence of the other shinigami. "Where da puck were ya?" A few seconds later, he added, "Assthole," obviously not impressed with whatever the hollow had to say.

Toushiro kept his reiatsu tight and tried to stay out of sight. If he could stay hidden until Ichigo went to sleep, he could likely steal the CD for at least the day. His significant other was rather adept at locating his icy spirit energy, but he some how doubted the orange-haired taichou would be able to even detect Zaraki on a friggin' rampage right now.

He really looked like shit. The guy wasn't even moving; he stayed holding his balance on the kitchen counter.

And the abrubtly moved to the sink.

The tensai cringed when he heard the other wretch, feeling for not only Ichigo, but Natsumi if that didn't all wash down the drain. Glancing at the alarm clock, he saw it was almost 1 am, and briefly wondered what that bet had been, until he heard Ichigo vomit again.

Toushiro wasn't sure he should reveal his presence, though. Not just his own reasons, but niether of them would want the other to see them so miserable. Then again, the taller needed to lay down, and obviously wasn't happening without a wastebasket being within reach. With a small sigh, he retrieved the one from the bathroom and set it on the counter next the other male. Ichigo looked at him, expression heavy and hazel eyes glazed.

"Must've been one hell of a bet."

The other looked like he was about to say something, but swiftly turned away to heave again. Toushiro did him the curtosy of looking away- not something he especially wanted to see anyhow.

"Done?"

"...For now. I think."

"Good. Get your ass to bed."

Ichigo groaned in protest.

The shorter picked up the basket again. "Come on, Kurosaki," he said, letting the other lean on him for support.

"You got talla again."

"The state you're in, and you take note of my height."

"I'm leanin' on ya. Issat bad again?"

"What are you on about?"

"You said it bad."

"Getting taller?"

"'Fore ya left."

"Did I?"

"Don' rememba?"

"Stop talking, Kurosaki. You're embarrassing yourself." He was totally and completely playing dumb. While in his body, he was no taller than the adverage 11 year old, while in spirit form he was almost to Ichigo's shoulders. It was bad, actually, though he had yet to talk to Hyorinmaru. He was also gaining reiatsu at a rather alarming rate- It made him wonder what was going to happen that he was going to need such resources, if it involved... _her_, but no sense worrying over things you could do nothing about.

"Assthole," Ichigo stated, landing on the futon. "This sthucks."

Toushiro set the bin by the other's head. "Wait until you wake up tomorrow."

An orange eyebrow arched. "Speakin' from exthperience?"

Well, his speech was improving. "The day Matsumoto and I met, she thought it would be fun to celebrate. I knew I should have learned more about her before agreeing."

"Ah can't bulieve you agreed."

"After much ado. You realize she likely did this on purpose just to get a day off, don't you?"

"Na, she's bin good. She didn' start dis."

"Who did, then?" If Kyoraku was correct...

Hazel eyes looked away. It was like trying scold a puppy. A drunk puppy, but still a puppy.

"Kurosaki..."

Ichigo groaned again. The talking was probably getting to him, but... "Dere might be ah runnin' bet wif 'most of da taichous, fukutaichous,... an' about half o' Central 46."

Toushiro's tone was dangerous. "Regaurding?"

"When you'll be back."

"... Tell me you're not serious."

"I'd be sober if I wasn't."

"You guessed by my 11th birthday."

A nod.

"Sappy bastard."

"I really must be ahn idiot. Fuckin' head... I'm sure they gave ma da worst o' it..."

This time, a white brow furrowed. "Why you?"

"Nothin'," Ichigo mumbled, not wanted to explain about apparently 'not even knowing his own boyfriend,' as it had been put. As if he'd actually had any control over when Toushiro actually died. He was just taking bets.

"Dare I ask who's involved in said bet? Names?"

"Many, many people," was the reply, muffled by the pillow.

"Figures."

"Mn."

"Who's keeping track? You?"

"...Yeah."

"Where's the list?"

"Desk. Top righ' hand drawer."

"Get some sleep."

A scoff. "I wish."

Concerned as he was for Ichigo, Toushiro knew the other male would be fine with some sleep. And he was planning to stop by again before he left. And he wanted to see that damn list.

A quick glance at the clock on Ichigo's desk told him it was almost two in the morning. Plently of time to take a look, torment a hungover taichou, and get the hell out before the rest of Seireitei woke up.

Most people seemed to think before he turned thirty. Even Matsumoto was betting before twenty-five. Or hoping, maybe. He was perfectly aware about how difficult he was to deal with; nobody likely wanted to find out what he was like as a cranky old man. He had to smile. A small, rather smug smile, but still a smile.

Soi Fon, Ukitake, and Kyoraku thought he'd die of old age. Good of them.

He had to snicker, though. Kurosaki hadn't been the only one to think it's be a romantic irony for him to die during the age of ten. Hell, he'd probably get a few chuckled himself, but it was still rather annoying only three people thought he'd live past thirty; alost annoying enough to purposely prove them wrong, as if he had any say in the matter.

There was a thought. He likely wasn't suppose to know about this bet- Ichigo had problems keeping secrets even when sober; he's probably just rattled it off without even thinking about it.

He chuckled, then put the stack of paper away.

Ichigo had passed out. Natsumi was cooking some broth, saying she would leave him a note that it would need to be heated up when he woke. Toushiro entered the bedroom briefly, went for the CD, but then stopped. The likelyhood of being back beofre Ichigo noticing it missing was slim. He caught the other's sleeping face. He was snoring softly, a little drool coming out of his mouth. The tensai had to admit, at least to himself, it was kind of... cute.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" the woman called. "I'm going now."

He left the room, closed the door, and took his leave as well.

* * *

"Ichigo-kun!" Matsumoto chirped, seeing the male enter the office.

"Matsumoto, not so loud," he asked.

"Are you still hungover?" she asked. "It was the night before last that we went out!"

"The throbbing in my skull is manageable today." Yesterday had been a nightmare that was probably enough to ensure he never went near alcohol again.

"Here," she replied, handing him a bottle. "This'll help."

"I'll be fine."

"This'll make you fine faster."

Begrugingly, he took the bottle and down a swig.

"Better?"

"A little."

"It takes a minute. Anyhow, I had an idea!"

"Oh, please, tell me what it is," the male replied dryly, taking his seat.

Ignoring him, the fukutaichou told him excitably, "Instead of being a roadie, why not be Taichou's bodyguard?"

A ill-disguised snicker was heard from Hisagi.

Ichigo looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Me? Guard Toushiro?" the taichou asked. "I'm with Shuuei; it's laughable."

"He can take care of himself as a shinigami, sure," she persisted. "But those humans, especially the girls, can be... persistant."

"Toushiro won't go for it."

"Doesn't matter if you don't tell him," she practiacally purred mischieviously.

Ichigo really hated it when she was right.

* * *

Toushiro remained content to stand against a wall watch the beldam that ensued 30 minutes before a performance. Ichigo stood beside him.

"Kurosaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you a stagehand?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'd rather not tell you."

"Tough shit."

"Offically, I'm your... bodyguard."

"What?" the shorter male sneered.

"I know you don't need me, but better someone who knows that than someone who doesn't, right?"

He sighed. Be that as it may... "Matsumoto again?"

"Totally."

"You're off the hook." Then he saw them. Most people called them 'reporters,' but he had affectionately dubbed them 'hellhounds.' And coming from a shinigami, that was harsh. He inched back into the curtain over the back wall, concealing himself. Ichigo smirked, but it faded as the 'hounds' approached him.

"Excuse me, we're looking for the preformers tonight."

"Have you tried the dressing rooms?" he asked, feigning oblivion. "They're just down the hall."

"Oh, thank you!"

Ichigo watched them go, then said, "See? I'm saving your ass already."

"I doubt it's me they're looking for," Toushiro replied, coming back out.

"Which is, of course, why you hid."

"Just let me know when they're gone. I would very much like, actually, to go to my dressing room. You're coming with me."

"Well, duh. Didn't we just go over this?"

"Idiot."

"If you say so," the taller shrugged, and after a moment added, "It's safe, my leige."

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

"What's up?" Ichigo asked after closing the door behind himself.

Toushiro grabbed the other's collar and pulled him down without a word; this kiss was not a mere meeting of lips, but a clear expression of want and longing.

And just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. The white haired male pushed the taller back and left the room. He could shop a snicker when "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" sounded from the room. It sounded like the incognito shinigami had punched the wall as well.

Who said sexual fustration wasn't dangerous?

The tensai almost laughed. Almost.

They both needed to be on stage. Surely Ichigo hadn't thought they were going to fuck in his dressing room. He had to stop a laugh again. Knowing his significant other, he really had. But the shorter still wasn't quite sure on that one, and making Ichigo suffer was high on his priority list, even if this stunt wasn't his idea, he'd gone along with it.

Feeling the taller get close again, Toushiro grabbed a guitar made his way to center stage, as was being directed by the stage manager. The show was going to start soon. He gulped, then the world suddenly hazed away.

_"Release me, Kurosaki, or that hug's the last thing you'll ever do."_

_"I gatta start stripping again or something?"_

_"It would be a start."_

_"You're serious."_

_Hitsugaya sat back down on the couch, folded his arms, crossed his legs, then looked back up at his lover expectantly. He tried not to laugh at the violent shade of red the other was turning. "What's the matter, Ichigo? You can do it do a crowd, but not for me?"_

_Some how, the taller regained his composure. "Lemme get the music goin again, I'll give you a show you'll never forget."_

_"Promises, promises. It better not be that crap from earlier."_

_"Nah, I got a better song on this thing for you."_

_The noise from the radio sounded like some sort of shuffling at first, then a woman's voice rang clear through the speakers. It seemed awfully slow for something Ichigo would listen to, but the sitting taichou found himself not caring all too soon while his lover's shihakusho came untucked._

_**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me I still feel your touch in my dreams**_

_At a painfully slow pace, the taller's lean chest was exposed to the other. Hitsugaya swallowed, his mouth beginning to feel awfully dry._

_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why Without you it's hard to survive**_

_The white-haired shinigami was quite sure he'd forgive the other anything so long as the rest of his clothes came off at a faster pace. His wish was granted. The song picked up, and so did his boyfriend's movements._

_**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly**_

_Ichigo's let none of his muscles go to waste in the dance; Toushiro had to wonder if karate was the only form of exercise the other used in life._

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last Need you by my side**_

_Since when could he do -that- with his hips?_

_**'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static And every time we kiss, I reach for the skyCan't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go Want you in my life**_

_The orange-haired shinigami hooked a finger into the knot that held up his pants, his wanting gaze never leaving his lover's._

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky They wipe away tears that I cry**_

_It was getter much harder for the sitting taichou to keep his legs crossed._

_**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all You make me rise when I fall **_

_Speaking of falling... Ichigo's pants hit the floor. Toushiro was reminded that his lover walked around commando. He'd lectured the other about it before, but at the moment he found he didn't much mind, Ichigo's already hard erection in full view. The taller walked- correction, sauntered- over to him._

_**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly**_

_A single mind-searing kiss brought all other thoughts to a close._

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last Need you by my side**_

_Ichigo pushed the shorter's legs down to straddle them, a smirk appearing on his face when he saw a hardness matching his own._

_**'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky**_

_The taller's breathing hitched as his lover prepared him, his breathing becoming even more labored._

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go Want you in my life**_

_Ichigo didn't cry out when Toushiro entered him, merely moaned into the other's mouth hungrily. He knelt with his full weight on the shorter's legs, his thrusts becoming that much more potent._

_**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last Need you by my side**_

_The song ended, but the heated passion it had invoked did not. Toushiro continued to thrust upward as Ichigo pushed down, both of them too far gone for any other thought than how much one wanted the other. The shorter wrapped a hand around the other's neglected cock._

_"Fuck, Toushiro... Toushiro..."_

"Toushiro! Toushiro!"

The tensai snapped to attention, teal eyes wide on his now-calming significant other. He barely had time to re-orientate himself before the curtains opened.

Ichigo let out a soft sigh in relief. He'd known that glazed-over look, and it couldn't have had worse timing. Whatever Toushiro had remembered had certainly done a number on him, though- he himself was hoping it wasn't anything to do with Hinamori, that would certainly be the thing to put a damper on what he was sure was a good mood after torturing him like that.

The accompianment began to play, and Toushiro began to sing.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey! Hey! Was I the only one that didn't know Ichi's Japanese VA can sing? And freaking well? I heart YouTube. And have a mad desire to make Ichi sing in here.

Ok, Ichi being Ichi, he's gonna have some mental commentary while Shiro-chan's singing. For (hopefully) easy reading, said commentary is in italics. If this just makes it more difficult or perhaps have an idea on how to make it even easier on you guys, I'm all ears. There's gonna be another chapter later on of Ichi listening to at least two or three more songs, and I really don't want to lose anyone in the process.^^;

Oh, and I know Shiro doesn't _seem_ the observant type, but if he's Ichi's opposite, then he _could_ be, right? And he spends all that time in Ichi's head, just watching... I cut some corners with lyrics- ones that repeat over and over and such. No absurd rewrites, promise.

* * *

The tensai snapped to attention, teal eyes wide now on his calming significant other. He barely had time to re-orientate himself before the curtains opened.

Ichigo let out a soft sigh in relief. He'd known that glazed-over look, and it couldn't have had worse timing. Whatever Toushiro had remembered had certainly done a number on him, though- he himself was hoping it wasn't anything to do with Hinamori, that would certainly be the thing to put a damper on what he was sure was a good mood after torturing him like that.

The accompianment began to play with Toushiro, and he began to sing. It was low and unimpressed, just as his attitude toward everything was, but the incognito shinigami couldn't help but notice the small smile edging the other's lips as the lyrics flowed so evenly from them. His foot even tapped along with the beat playing from the guitar in his hands.

"I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word."

(Ichigo had never witnessed it personally, but he would hardly hold it past him.)

"Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own."

Ok, that was crap._ 'It's not like you're a fricking peasant, you drama queen.'_

"I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemy's eyes."

_'Sadist ass.'_

"Listen as the crowd would sing, "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!""

_'They still are, jackass. I'm acting taichou, not your permenet replacement. Idiot.' _

_'He didn' always know that,' Shiro reminded him. _

_'I suppose...' _

"One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me."

_'Like you don't sneak past those 'walls' on a regular basis.' _

"And I discovered that my castles stands upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand."

_'Wow, he was really depressed for awhile, wasn't he?'_

_'Looks like it.' _Zaangetsu now. Then man cerrtainly the quiet sort, but he certainly wasn't a mute.

"I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing, Roman Cavalry choirs are singing. Be my mirror, my sword and shield; my missionaries in a foreign field."

_'...Wha?'_

Shiro laughed mockingly at his landlord's expense.

"For some reason I can't explain, once you go there was never, never an honest word, and that was when I ruled the world."

_'He didn't trust us at all to begin with.'_

_'You, he did. Eve'one else he wasn' too sure on.'_

_'You expect me to believe he told you that?'_

_'Pft. It was fuckin' obvious.'_

"It was the wicked and wild wind, blew down the doors to let me in."

_'Hey! Things are lookin' up!'_

Shiro didn't reply.

"Shattered windows and the sound of drums, people couldn't believe what I'd become."

_'...Do you know something I don't?'_

_'What makes ya think that?'_

"Revolutionaries wait, for my head on a silver plate."

_'Your silence and these lyrics.'_

"Just a puppet on a lonely string, who would ever want to be king?"

_"I think yer readin' too much into it, King."_

"I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing, Roman Cavalry choirs are singing."

_'For your sake, I hope so.'_

"Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field."

_'If I find out you two are hiding something important from me...'_

_'Now who's the drama queen?'_

"For some reason I can't explain, I know Saint Peter won't call my name."

Ichigo could have laughed, turning his attention back to Toushiro._ 'Gee, I wonder what tipped him off?'_

"Never an honest word, but that was when I ruled the world."

Toushiro offered the cheering crowd a small bow before the next song began. The tone was harder, edgier- Shiro's influance, Ichigo guessed. It was affirmmed by the hollow's laughter. The lyrics, though, were all Toushiro.

"You can't quit until you try, you can't live until you die, you can't learn to tell the truth until you learn to lie."

_'Ouchie. Someone doesn't think highly of humanity.'_

_'Or just loves oxymorons. Definately morons.'_

_'Ass.'_

"You can't breathe until you choke, you gotta laugh when you're the joke, there's nothing like a funeral to make you feel a-liiiiive."

_'Is that a fact?'_

"Just open your eyes, just open your eyes, and see that life is beau-ti-fuuul."

Was he actually giving the mortals a lecture on living?

"Will you swear on your life, that no one will cry at my funeral?"

_'You keep this up, plenty of people will be.'_

_'Aw, King, you sound jealous.'_

_'Pft. When they lose him, I get him back.'_

_Shiro laughed again._

"I know some things that you don't; I've done things that you won't."

_'Understatement.'_

"There's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home."

_'Let's hope it doesn't come to that, shall we?'_

"I was waiting for my hearse-what came next was so much worse, it took a funeral to make-me-feel a-liiiiiive."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. Shiro said nothing, allowing the wheels to turn freely.

"Just open your eyes, just open your eyes, and see that life is beau-ti-fuuuuul."

The spectator didn't think he'd ever seen Toushiro look so passionate about anything. Forced into it or not, the tensai was... having fun.

"Will you swear on your life that no one will cry-at-my-fun-er-aaaal?"

The orange haired male applauded with the cheers, and the shorter turned and rolled his eyes at the high whistle he let loose for kicks.

Another small bow, then the male handed the guitar off to walk over to the piano. Ichigo didn't know why, but the shorter had been absolutely livid earlier at the notice of its presence- to the point he'd 'excused' himself to go phone (chew out) Tsubaki. Whatever the fight had been, the CEO had won.

"Fuck, you're dumb," a voice drawled in the back of his mind.

"All right, what do ya know that I don't?"

The only response was more laughter.

"Shiro..."

"After all your 'clever' deductions, who do you think this one is about?"

"You're not telling me he actually..."

"It's as plain as fucking day. This one's all about ya."

Toushiro was facing him, but the piano was in the way, so Ichigo couldn't see him play, but the sound was so... he wanted to say 'beautiful,' but was fairly certain that would earn him a beating if the other ever found out.

Fuck it. Toushiro played beautifully. The sound was captivating. And when his low tenor matched it, shit, who needed publicity?

"The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight- maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time."

_'That should tip ya off right there, nothin' helps Tou-Taichou sleep.'_

_'Shuddup for a bit, will you?'_

"I am here still waiting, though i still have my doubts. I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out."

_'Dude, get outta my head.'_ When had Toushiro gotten so perseptive?

"I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing with a broken heart that's still beating. In the pain, there is healing; in your name I find meaning. So I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm barely holding on to you."

Ichigo had lost his breath for a different reason. How many nights had he gone lay in bed, gasping for air, though there was plenty around him? How many times had he thought he'd actually felt physical pain with every throbbing heartbeat? And how the hell did Toushiro know all this?

Had it... been the same for him?

"The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head, I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead."

_'Like you aren't to me, you vertically challenged-'_

"I still see your reflection inside of my eyes- that are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life."

Shit. Every time he'd looked in the other's eyes since he'd been born, he'd looked for some hint of recognition. Not of who he was, that'd been obvious from the start, but of what they were to each other. Had Toushiro spent this whole time trying to figure out what he himself was looking for in him?

"I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing with a broken heart that's still beating. In the pain, is there healing; in your name I find meaning. So I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm barely holding on to you."

Barely, huh? Ichigo shook his head, then looked up to see Toushiro looking directly at him, a small, almost nonexisitant smile set unpon his lips as the next lyrics captured his attention.

"I'm hanging on another day, just to see what you throw my way."

Was this his answer?

"And I'm hanging on to the words you say-you said that it all will be ok."

Those teal eyes held on to him while those nimble fingers continued to play.

That was it. His answer.

_'Way to test my composure, Asshole.' _Apparently his thoughts showed on his face; the shorter's smile grew into a smirk as he continued.

"The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone- I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home."

_'I would hope not.'_

"I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing with a broken heart that's still beating. In the pain there is healing; in your name I find meaning. So I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm barely holding on to you."

The crowd roared once more once as the song ended and Toushiro stood for another bow. He left the stage silently, breezing by Ichigo, who knew to follow him.

"Tryin' to tell me something?" Ichigo asked when they were alone again, sounds of the ongoing concert outside.

"Not try. Did."

"Finally remember something that pushed you over the edge?"

"Right before the show, actually."

"What was it?"

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any dumber."

"What?"

"Do you recall when I told you I remembered you stripping in my courtyard?"

"Yeah."

"I remembered what happened after that."

"Oh. Oh!"

"Idiot."

Ichigo ignored the usual insult. "What was with that second song?"

"What are you on about?"

"The second song you sang. Those lyrics were kinda... I dunno."

"How can I answer if you can't even explain yourself?" Toushiro replied diplomatically.

Ichigo sighed, trying to remember exactly which words he was curious of. "I-I can't remember exactly what-"

He was cut off by an irritated sound, then his other half reaching into his bag, pulling out a folder. The white haired male then took a piece of paper from the folder and gave the other that as well. It was the lyrics to the song he was trying to remember. "Which ones?"

Ichigo frowned now. "All of them, actually."

An exasperated sigh. "Narrow it down. Quickly."

Toushiro was humoring him, the taller knew. And his patience was running out. "It was mostly this part," he replied, reciting the lyrics rather than singing them. "Waiting for my hearse, what came next was so much worse? Took a funeral to make feel alive? And what's this crap about no one crying at your funeral?"

He was chuckling. Ichigo fumed. "Kurosaki, you're reading far too much into that."

"I don't think I am," the other replied, deadpan.

"Have you any guesses on what I could be referring to?"

"Just one... Matsumoto said you weren't doing a lot of living before, that's why she coherced you into this."

"Wrong."

"There's a surprise."

Shiro's laughter was heard. By them both.

"When the hell did you materialize and what the hell is so damn funny?"

"Two seconds ago and you, King."

"Me?"

"He's obviously talkin' about you, Moron."

The hollow's grin was set on the tensai. "Life gettin' a little borin' before the king entered?" he asked.

"By your translation, I'm worse than boredom," Ichigo stated, not impressed.

"You are," both the other two males stated.

"Hey!"

"But at least you're entertaining," Toushiro added.

"I knew I had my subtle charms. It was my funeral, huh?"

"Yes. And nothing about you is subtle, Kurosaki."

The other scoffed. "And the last part?"

"That's the most obvious!" Shiro sneered. "If ya can't figure that one out, ya don' know 'im at all!"

"Either of you care to clue me in, since I'm so oblivious?"

The other two shared a look. Shiro disapted, Toushiro held his silence.

"Not going to tell me? You asked me to point out which ones I didn't get."

"I never said I'd tell you what they did mean."

Dammit. He didn't. Ichigo sighed at the shorter's smirk, then changed to subject.

"Where'd ya pull the instrument talent outta your ass?" the incognito shinigami asked later on, after the concert was over.

"Honestly, Kurosaki, you didn't think I would be one of those fools that just stand there and sing, did you?"

Ichigo shook his head, grinning. "Of course not. Hey, about before the show-"

"A thanks for your patience," Toushiro mumbled. "Now get out."

"One hell of a thank you," the taller retorted. "You're coming too."

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Fine, fine." Upon leaving, he turned at the sound of someone calling his name. "Oh, Mikaila, right?" he said, seeing one of the stagehands approaching him.

"That's right!" she replied cheerily. "You remembered!"

"What's up?"

"Some of us are going out for drinks... Wanna come?" she asked coyly.

Insinuations aside, the mere thought of alcohol was enough to make Ichigo feel ill. "I don't think so," he said.

"Come on, it'll be fun," she insisted, taking hold of his hand. She retracted it almost immediately, rubbing her own arms. "Did it just get really cold in here?"

"I hadn't noticed," the male replied, but then, he was more than used to Toushiro's pissy reiatsu. The door was still open a bit, there was no doubt whether or not the tensai was aware of the conversation. He could almost feel the shorter's glare.

"Well, are you sure then?"

"Positive. I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and crash."

"All right. See you tomorrow, then."

"Night."

"Good night," Mikaila replied, walking away, then stopped and turned. The expression on her face was concerned. "Ichigo-san... it's not a good idea to become too involved with musicians. They'll break your heart in the end."

"Mikaila, he's-" the male began to retort.

"I know, he's a kid. I don't nessecarily mean like that. They... can't be trusted."

Ichigo didn't know what to say to that.

"Just... think about it, ok?"

"...Right."

She walked away and Toushiro came out of the room.

"Didn't take you for the jealous type," the taller teased.

"Piss off," was the surly reply, but Ichigo noticed the edged look those teal eyes gave the hand that woman'd had the audacity to hold. He chuckled, recalling that dragons usually horded thier belongings, though not thier significant others, unless that was what Toushiro actually saw him as. That wouldn't surprise him in the slightest, and though most would probably feel offended if thier other half considered them a possession, Ichigo felt elated.

"Come on," he said, taking the white haired male by the hand. "I'll drive ya back."

"Since when do you drive?"

"I got my lisence right before I died, you know."

"You did?"

"Yeah... Kinda got run over before I had a chance to celebrate, though..."

Toushiro scoffed. "That's life."

"I thought life was beautiful."

"I'll kill you."

Once they reached thier destination, the side exit, Ichigo cautiously peered out the window. The girls in the crowd had been extremely enthusiastic, and wouldn't put it past them to still be outside even if the main act had already left. But he found not a soul in the lot, only his lonely rented blue Jetta.

Fuckin Jetta. Of all the cars they could have picked.

"Kurosaki?"

"Ok," he said, breaking out of his pensive car anger and opening the door.

"...That's your car?"

"... Yeah."

"Weren't you hit-"

"Quiet and get in."

With a snicker at the other's expense, he did. "I didn't realise your death was such a sore spot for you."

"It's not, to a point," the other replied, starting the engine and pulling out of the lot. "It was good and bad, in a way. There was shit I wanted to do and didn't get to, and yeah, part of me is pissed about that. On the other hand, I did get to take up permenet residence in my favorite taichou's office."

"Much to his dismay."

"I didn't catch you cryin' at my funeral."

"I doubt you will at mine."

Ichigo scoffed. "Tears of joy," he said. "Do your own damn paperwork. Seems you don't want anyone cryin' at your funeral."

"You're reading too much into that."

"If you say so." He chuckled. "Though, when you do get back, I guess I won't be able to waste the day on your sofa anymore."

"You better be in your own damn office doing your own damn work."

"I will... to a point."

"Something about the way you said that disturbs me."

The driver smirked. "It should." He pulled into the hotel lot and parked. Both exited the car, Ichigo locked it. "Your castle, my king."

"Idiot." He looked across the way at the front entrance- there was a large crowd gathered there. "Shit."

"Toushiro, I've warned you about that language," a familiar femine voice. Both males looked to the right to see Yasumi Saionji indeed standing beside them, dailing her phone.

"Mother?"

"Just a moment, Toushiro," she said, then spoke into the cell. "Yes, my name is Yasumi Saionji, I'm staying at the Comfort Hotel at 331 West St. Yes, there's a large crowd in front of it. I don't know why, but it's making it rather difficult to enter and exit the building. Oh, you have? Mmm-hmm. Thank you so much!" she said lastly, hanging up.

"Did I just hear that you're staying here too?"

"A mother doesn't care for being far from her son."

"What about Father?"

"Let me worry about him, ok?" she smiled.

Toushiro wasn't fooled. "You're getting a divorce, aren't you?" he growled.

"Tou-"

"I told you to forget about me!" he snapped lowly. "Why are you here?"

Ichigo's jaw dropped. What the fuck?

"You couldn't have actually expected me to do that," the woman smiled.

"Why the hell not?"

This time, she didn't chide him for cursing. "Because Kori did it so easily, I should as well?" she asked, and teal eyes went wide a moment. They were vaguely aware of the police cars that had arrived to break up the fans. "I'm sorry, Toushiro," she said. "You've shown so much concern for my well being, how could I not do the same for you?"

"I have not," he spat.

She gave him a kiss on his forehead. "It looks like the group in front has been broken up. Let's go in, ok?"

Still seething, he turned from the woman and marched forward. Yasumi joined Ichigo a few feet behind her son. "Goodness, he's so angry."

"You saw throught him. To say that doesn't happen often would be an understatement."

She laughed. "I see. You have an interesting look in your eyes as well, Ichigo-kun."

"You just... remind me a lot of my mom."

"Kurosaki!" Toushiro barked from the front desk as they entered. Uh-oh. He knew that look. The clerk thought he was a kid, and probably wasn't handing over the room key.

"I'm comin'," he said as pleasantly as he could, trying to reel in the other's bad mood. The tensai was gonna freeze the entire hotel if he didn't calm down soon.

After retrieving both keys and saying 'good night' to Yasumi, Ichigo followed Toushiro to thier connecting rooms. The other snatched his key and went in his room, slamming the door in the taller's face. Ichigo sighed and went to his own room. It nearly scared the shit out of him when the door that went between thier rooms was flung opened, closed, and something that looked an awful lot like Toushiro dove under Ichigo's covers in absolute fright. Peeking under the shivering blankets, he saw it was Toushiro. Or, his body, anyway. Currently occupying it was his temporary soul, Yu, who was a bit.. dramatic.

"T-T-T-Toushiro-s-s-san'sss inn a ba-a-ad moo-o-odddd," he stammered.

Ichigo sighed again. "I don't doubt it." After putting the comforter back down, he popped his own soul pill, who immediately stood at attention. "Try to calm that poor guy down, ok, Sai?" he asked.

"Of course, Sir!"

Said male sometimes wondered it the tech department had gotten his and Toushiro's temporary souls mixed up. Or maybe they pulled this shit on purpose. Niether would surprise him. "Thanks," he replied, and went for the door Yu had just flown through.

"Don't go, Ichigo-san!" Yu warned, peeking out. "You'll never come back!"

"Give me a little credit," he said with a self-assured smile. One that faded the second he entered the other's room.

It was fucking freezing. Ice was forming on the furnature.

And there he sat. On the floor, no lights, teal eyes dark and angry. "Leave," he growled.

"So you can mope some more?"

No answer.

"Was scaring the piss outta Yu really nessecary?"

Nothing.

"Toushir-" Ichigo was cut off, hit with a iced blast of reiatsu.

Toushiro's eyes didn't look any less unfriendly.

"That was mature," the taller stated, gaining his balance back. He hadn't seen the tensai this pissed since- Shit, since he himself had told him how much he cared about him. What that really all this was about? That had to be what those lyrics were about! He was aiming for an empty funeral. Ichigo was only in the shorter's life at all because of his unyeilding persistance. "Why do you get so pissed off whenever someone cares about you?"

Silence. Cold, cold silence.

"That's a good thing, you know."

"That's normally a good thing," Toushiro finally said, though softly.

"What makes you so special?"

A scoff. "Think about that question a moment, Kurosaki."

The chill was letting up a bit. "Besides the whole prodigy thing."

"There's the whole heavenly guardian thing."

"Excuse me?"

Another scoff. "I never did tell you that, did I?"

"What, keeping secrets from me?" Ichigo asked, desperately trying to lighten the conversation. He could hear Hollows outside, and was certain Toushiro could too, but then, that was why Haruko and Megumi were around.

"Not a secret persay, I merely did not think it was of any importance."

"Is that how you knew something bad was coming last time?"

"In a fashion."

"Wait." The taller's mind was suddenly running miles in minutes. "Is that why you flip out when you find out someone cares for you? You know something the rest of us don't?"

"Hyorinmaru knows something the rest of us do not. He will not divulge it at this time, even to me."

"Ouch," the other replied, not thinking. "But you know, Toushiro. It doesn't matter what it is."

Humorless laugh. "Oh?"

Ichigo dared to walk closer to the other male, sitting in front of him. "If you had told me the day I met you that we wouldn't get eternity, that there was no point, I would have just asked you out sooner."

"Sooner?"

"To get that much more time with you." Both male's cheeks twinged a hue at the words. Slowly, almost cautiously, Toushiro inched forward, kneeling across Ichigo's crossed legs, arms around his neck. Gently, Ichigo hugged him back.

Gradually, the room temperature returned to normal, the sounds of fighting outside died.

Ichigo took in a sharp breath at the other's next words.

"I still... hear your voice... when you sleep next to me," the tensai recited tenatively. "I still feel your touch... in my dreams."

The taller held him closer, recalling the words with him. "Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive."

A starving kiss joined thier lips, and neither was sure anything could break it. Ichigo pulled Toushiro even closer to him, and the shorter's hands went up into the other's hair, tugging at handfuls of the orange strands until the other broke away, gasping for air.

"Toushiro..."

That was it. Everything he'd ever wanted, needed, it was all there- in that voice, that tone, that word, and those eyes. Those warm, inviting eyes that burned with such a fire the tensai was sure he'd be engulfed within it.

He almost chuckled. Who said he wasn't?

"Ichigo..." he said instead, hoping the other felt even half of what he did.

The hazel-eyed male latched his mouth unto the other's neck, who let out a soft breath and his eyes slowly closed. A mischevious hand untiled the shorter's shihaikusho, then ran up his now-bare chest to his cheek. Two finger's grazed grazed his lips, asking for entry, while giving it, he pulled Ichigo's uniform loose as well. Oh. That was what Ichigo had meant by the spot behind his ear.

Hell of a spot.

The fingers left his mouth, and Ichigo held him still closer while they made thier way down the shorter's back. Toushiro took in a sharp breath when he felt them rub against his entrance.

"Ok?" Ichigo asked, seemingly out of breath. A nod, and the taller claimed him for another kiss; only to be broken by a soft gasp when the hazel-eyed male's long, lean fingers entered him. The taller leaned his head to the other's neck and his tongue found that wonderful spot again. A low moan resonated in white haired male's throat.

"Toushiro..."

He closed his eyes completely, drinking in the sound, then leaned in to claim his lover's lips again. A light gasp parted them again when Ichigo entered him.

"Ok?"

Nod.

Ichigo thrust up, Toushiro down, and all other words ended. The only sounds for the all-too-short amount of time was the heavy and heated breathing, moaning, and gasping of the two males.

"Tou-shiro..."

"Nn..."

"I'm-"

"Yeah."

Both came soundlessly, one after the other. Ichigo leaned back against the bed, Toushiro laying on his midsection- who chuckled after a minute.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Obviously not."

"Pedophile."

"Hell, no! You're the one that molested me! Besides, we're both technically underage."

"You've lived longer than seventeen."

"And you lived longer than eleven. Ugh, it still sounds dirtier when I say it, though."

"I told you it was nothing."

"Pft. Round two?"

"Only if you're in my place."

"I can deal with that."

"Deal with that?"

"Just fuck me, will you?"

"Fine."

"Whoa! Hey!"

"What?"

"The word 'preperation' mean anything to you?"

"No. Shut up."

"Changed my mind! Bed time!"

"Tough shit. If you don't stay down, I'll kido you down."

"And I'll break it!"

"I'll take that bet."

* * *

A/N: Songs used:

'Viva La Vida' Coldplay

'Life is Beautiful' Nikki Sixx

'Broken' Lifehouse


	19. Chapter 19

Ichigo woke to the alarm the next morning, stretched, and tried to yawn. He found he was unable to open his mouth until his lover (who seemed asleep by all other apperances) snapped his fingers.

"You ass!"

"You deserved it."

"How is that possible? I was- Oh. I was snoring, huh?" the taller realized, having forgotten Toushiro pulled that stunt quite often.

"Loudly."

"Does kido have to be your answer to everything?"

"I'll push you off the bed next time."

"A simple 'yes' will suffice." Man, if people thought Toushiro was cranky midday, they should see him first thing in the morning. Speaking of which... "It's still dark outside."

"Of course it is, Idiot. It's 5:45 in the morning."

"What?"

"And we have to be downstairs by seven," he said, slowly sitting up. Despite his ability to avert tardiness, he didn't do mornings very well. The alarm was set quite early for a reason; he needed the time to wake up.

"I'll call room service for breakfest."

"Coffee."

"Toushiro, that body is eleven years old. Why are you forcing caffine on it?"

Teal eyes glared angrily. "Strong. Coffee."

"Thought you were a tea person," Ichigo sighed. "Imma kill whoever exposed you to it."

"Daddy dearest," Toushiro replied, rubbing his eyes. "Get it or I will."

_'Oh, yay,'_ the taller thought sarcastically to himself. _'Just what I need. Another reason to kill your father.'_ And although he knew most wouldn't give a 'child' coffee, the other's voice was not childish, and it would be sent up. "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it; just promise you'll eat something with it."

"I promise nothing," was the growl on his way to the bathroom. Ichigo only dared chuckle after the door slammed shut. Pissy as all hell or not, his lover was damn adorable.

* * *

One day about two weeks in, everyone got an afternoon off- preformers included. There was no show that night, and the morning was spent practising. Those that wanted to continue to do so were free too, however, Toushiro was not in that category. He popped his soul pill as soon as he was able.

"Toushiro, where ya goin'?"

"Training. Keep an eye on him," he added, pointing at Yu, currently talking about something excitibly to Megumi, posing as Toushiro's personal assistant.

"I can help."

"No, you can't."

"Why not?"

"Was anyone able to directly assist you in your bankai training?"

"... Zangetsu-ossan. Point made."

"Will you leave me alone now?"

"... I suppose I could go check on Shuuei and Matsumoto."

"Enjoy yourself."

"You're kidding, right?"

* * *

"Ichigo-kun!"

"Kurosaki-kun."

"You guys didn't just start working cuz you felt me coming, did you?"

"Of course not!"

"No."

"Having fun otherwise?"

"Of course not!"

"No."

"The lot of us have a vacation coming to us, don't worry."

"No offense, Kurosaki-kun, but I believe you're on yours."

"Huh. I think you're right, Shuuei. Well, the the two of you have a vacation coming."

"When, Ichigo-kun? This is torture!"

"Probably whenever Toushiro comes back."

"Ichigo-kun! Taichou's so healthy, he'll die of old age, maybe!"

"Says the woman who bet on his mid twenties."

"Wishful thinking," the woman pouted.

Ichigo shook his head. No wonder Toushiro was cranky all the time.

"Ichigo-kun," the woman asked in a softer tone. "He is having fun, right?"

"Matsumoto, you need to see him on stage sometime. He's having a blast, though I'm sure he'd never admit it."

"He does do his best work at the center of attention," she smiled.

"Hey, have you considered asking the seated officers for help?"

The two fukutaichou looked at each other and sighed.

"No, Kurosaki-kun, we hadn't."

"Try it- see what happens."

Afterwards, he headed to the 13th Division.

"Hey! Rukia!"

"Ichigo. This is a surprise."

"Huh. Kon's really not here, huh?"

"He's in class, you pervert!"

"Oh, yeah, cus I'm the one having office sex every day."

"You were and will be again, I'm sure."

"Rukia, that's so sweet."

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"You know where I could find some information?"

"Reguarding..."

"Ah... well..."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, perhaps?"

"How'd you know?"

"I swear, Ichigo. You must have been the only one in Soul Society unaware of his special status."

"You mean the guardian thing?"

"It's a very serious matter. I'll take you to Central 46's library; you'll learn everything there."

Resisting to bite his lip at her the serverity of her tone, Ichigo followed her out.

* * *

The 'library' was fucking HUGE.

"What's the matter, Ichigo? Never seen so many books before?"

"You bitch..." he growled lowly.

"Don't worry, we don't have to use them for this, actually," she continued smugly, walking over one of a few screens laid out around the area. She began running through the directory.

"Oh, cool, they're like touch screen computers," Ichigo realised, looking over her shoulder.

"Like what?"

"Nothing."

Rukia shook her head. "There. You can find out all about Hitsugaya-taichou's past here. The public parts, anyway. Hey, why not just ask him, anyway?"

"Have you ever tried getting a straight answer out of him about something he doesn't want to talk about?"

"No, but I've heard stories. From you."

"Exactly. That's why."

"Whatever. I have work to do."

"When did my best friend turn into my boyfriend's clone?"

Rukia didn't answer, only flipped him off on her way out the door.

"Huh, I wonder who taught her that one," Ichigo muttered. "I don't think that was me..." On to more pressing matters. He looked the screen she'd left him with over. It reminded him of a character information page from a baseball card or RPG game. Laid out was his lover' name, rank, and picture (scowling). Beneath was a short description of his favorite the male:

'Current taichou of Division Ten, though on leave- Ninth Division Taichou Ichigo Kurosaki is acting taichou while he is away. Wielder of Hyorinmaru, strongest known water/ice zanpakuto. It has been determined he is the heavenly guardian that is reincarnated every few millenia to protect Soul Society.'

How did you 'determine' something like that? Under that were too small words that could be pressed: More Information. He pressed it. Laid out were all Toushiro's past lives, names, faces- though he didn't look all that different in any of them- that could be how they knew, even if Toushiro himself didn't always know. Huh. He had the hair at the nape of his neck pulled into a small ponytail a few lives prior. Shit, did that look cute. And he had a wife then, too... _'I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous... Hell, I wasn't even born yet!'_ the hazel-eyed male yelled at himself, but still pressed her name to find out more about her. Wow, she was beautiful. Long red hair, sly green eyes... actually, she looked a lot like Mikaila, the stagehand he'd taked to once before. Did that mean anything? Toushiro wasn't normally the jealous type, so it would explain the wary looked he'd given his lover's hand after she'd touched it. His eyes widened suddenly, reading on that Toushiro had been the one needed to kill her when she'd tried to overtake Soul Society.

Shit. Talk about a fucking mind job. That alone would explain his love's trust issues, though he had no way of knowing if they exisited beforehand. But if she was the one he needed to go after again... Why was he just sitting on his ass? Was he waiting for her to strike first?

Fuck. How the hell was he going to bring this up with Toushiro?

"An interesting read, it is?" a deadpan voice asked, scaring the shit out of him.

"Tou-Toushiro... How-?"

"Your reiatsu is an easy find even for those not around it all the time, Kurosaki. It seemed off at first that you were here, but there's really only on thing you could be looking up if you're under the impression I won't discuss it."

"You never 'discuss' shit like this."

"Not normally, no."

"You would have answered if I asked?"

"To a point."

"That's why I'm here. I thought you were training?"

"Come on, we're going back," was the shorter's only reply.

* * *

The white-haired male sat up at the end of the bed in the hotel room, Ichigo leaning against it on the floor facing him- both had lost body and gigai, which was currently making out in the next room.

"You were correct about Soul Society being a middle ground," Toushiro began heavily. "However, Heaven or Hell, it's not an option; for me or her."

"Her? Makaila?"

"The phrase 'eternal struggle' is a bit cliche, but nonetheless true."

"Are you trying to tell me you both get reincarnated over and over again just to fight each other?"

"She is not my only priority, only the main one."

"And you were," Ichigo struggled with the word. "married to her?"

"I don't suppose that file mentioned it was anulled on the fourth day of it."

"...No."

"Or you didn't read that far."

"I was interuptted. You can't blame my temper this time."

"Kurosaki," the tensai continued, tone serious. "If Zangetsu asked you for a favor, improbable though that circumstance may be, would you be able to refuse him?"

"Of course not."

"It is the same with us; drawn, and at the same time, repelled by one another."

"What does one thing have to do with the other?" the taller asked, trying to stay calm and not get fustrated.

"It gets tiring, Kurosaki, to be repeatedly incarnated only to repeated the same task you'd just accomplished. She proposed a way out- coexistance."

"For four days."

"I can't believe we survived that long. It was probably-" he stopped himself suddenly, a flushed look at his lover.

"If you were about to end that sentance with 'sex,' I need to go throw up."

"Anyhow," the shorter continued, trying to rein in the remnants of his dignity. "Just as I have the power to protect Soul Society, she has the power to destroy it. And she's tried."

"On that fourth day?"

"With my sword in her chest."

"Nice."

"Not really. Hers was in my neck." He chuckled humorlessly. "It wasn't even the first time."

"That she killed you or that she had her sword in your neck?" It was a bit wierd talking about this so nonchalantly, but past events didn't seem to bother his lover...

"Both. My throat seems to be her favorite target."

"Can't blame her. It's mine too."

Teal eyes rolled. "Nymphomanic."

"I've never claimed otherwise. So, since you're both all sick and tired of this situation, do you just avoid each other or something?"

"I had thought that was the conclusion we had reached... but then, why would she approach you?"

"You had to know she was around."

"Of course. I was hoping it was coincidence she was here as well... there are those who would argue the exisitance of such a thing..." Toushiro's musings were cut off by the sound of knocking at the door.

"Room service!" a cheery, femine voice announced.

"Finally, dinner's-" Ichigo began, but stopped short at the sight of his lover marching to the door, then jerking it open.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?"

"Oh, calm down, Sweetie," was the light hearted reply; a familiar redhead was pushing in a cart past the fuming tensai. "Oh, Ichigo-kun! You _are_ here!" she added, seeing the other male. "Well, if he's openly angry, then he must have told you about us. Did you, Sweetie? Huh?"

The white haired male seemed to have recovered his temper, stating smugly, "I fail to see how it's any of your business, Michelle."

"It's Makaila!" she seethed.

"Melinda?" he asked, face serious.

"My name is Makaila, you prick!" She smirked then, obviously sizing him up. "Though I wouldn't expect someone so short to remember something so very complicated."

Toushiro twitched. "If height equals brain power, you're the product of false advertising."

"Why, you..."

Ichigo gaped at the scene. It was, much to his dismay, like watching a married couple, or a pair of siblings- that couldn't stand the sight of each other. The two were practically nose to nose, growling.

"Hey!" she said suddenly, green eyes widening and eyebrows lifting. "You got taller!" The woman grabbed and hugged him while he struggled to get away. "Lots and lots taller! That's so great, Sweetie!"

"Go ahead, call me 'Sweetie' one more time, Martina."

"It's Makaila!" she roared, dropping him. "Ma-kai-la!"

"Whatever, Macanzie."

"Makaila, Asshole!"

Ichigo started laughing, he couldn't help it. It was just too funny.

"And just what the hell is so halarious, Kurosaki?"

"You two!" the taichou continued to laugh. "The looks... on your faces..."

"Tch. Why are you here, anyway?" Toushiro asked the woman, ignoring his lover entirely.

"You're gonna help with an experiment!"

"The hell I am."

"Oh, come on, Sweetie! You're perfect!"

He dove to punch her then, but she dodged the attack.

Ichigo stopped laughing.

"Are you pissy cus I call you 'Sweetie?'"

"I'm pissed off because you're here! Leave!"

"I told you, I want you-"

"Over my dead body!"

She frowned. "...I see," was her only reply, then turned on her heel and exited.

"Was she saying she wanted to you help her with something?"

"...Yes."

"I thought-"

"If I keep my wits about me I can refuse her. It's relatively easy with you laughing like an idiot. One of her experiments isn't something I should be volunteering myself for."

"That bad?"

"She likely only asked me because the entirely of Hueco Mundo knows better."

"Hue... She's an arrancar?"

"Naturally."

"Naturally?"

"She is the darker side to my soul; similar to the relationship you and Shiro share. It makes perfect sense."

"Huh... How'd an arrancar get a gigai?"

"She likely made it herself. She's a lot like Urahara, only a hell of a lot more psychotic."

"You were bantering like siblings."

"I know what to expect from her. You don't, so don't ever put your guard down around her."

"Yes, sir."

"And that food is getting sent back."

"Of course, my liege. I'll call them now."

The tensai sighed then, retaking his place on the bed. "You're never in your gigai when you don't have to be," he noted aftert the taller had phoned downstairs.

"You know I don't like gigai."

"It's getting harder to leave it."

"A can deal wit' it."

"I don't doubt it. But should you?" the other questioned.

"Doesn't matter. You're stuck wit' me, Toushiro. Deal," the taller said, totally on to his lover's ploy.

"This is going to be a long tour."

Ichigo laughed. "Just wait til you get one o' yer own."

Faulty language. The tensai had learned long ago that when 'someone' wanted out and was trying to force his way out, his landlord's language skills were the first to go, long before his eyes went any color.

"Hey, yer CD comes out tommorrow, right?" the taller said, breaking the other's thoughts.

Toushiro made a face.

"Tsubaki wants ya ta do interviews?"

"Of course. But thanks to that clause my lawyer snuck into my contract when she wasn't looking, I don't have to."

"Wow, whatta nice guy."

"He has his moments."

"A couple wouldn't kill ya."

"That's debateable."

"I'll go with ya."

"You'd have to anyway. And how the hell is that supposed to modivate me?"

The taller thought for a second, slurping up his noodles. "It'll keep me out of my local mall."

A white brow furrowed, then arched in understanding. "You're not actually going to buy that thing, are you?"

"Hey, I've tried going straight to the source, but he won't even talk about it."

"Don't waste your money."

Ichigo laughed. "I'll do what I want with my money."

"Not if I keep you too busy."

"Even if it's not business hours here, it can be someplace else."

"Kurosaki, you only know two languages, the second one not very well, not that it matters, since I can keep you out of both countries during business hours."

"No, ya can't."

Toushiro pursed his lips. No, he probably couldn't, but he could try like hell. One of the hotel staff knocked then, taking the cart Makaila had left behind, apologizing for the mix up Ichigo had made up.

"I told you, don't waste your money."

"And why the hell shouldn't I?"

The teal eyed male reached into the duffel bag that held his belongings and threw something from it at his lover.

"Oh, hey! Is this it?"

"... Yes. Tsubaki gave me a few copies- I can't figure out why."

"This is why," the taller informed him. "To give them to people, maybe keep one for yourself..."

"That is moronic."

"Maybe to you, but it means a lot to the people around you."

"... Whatever."

"Gimme another one- I'll give it to yer mum, if yer too stubborn."

Toushiro paused at the mention of Yasumi, but did as his lover asked. Ichigo stood to leave. "You're going now?"

"Yeah, why?"

The tensai's mind buzzed for a moment, then voiced his conclusion. "Shiro wants out, doesn't he?"

"... Yeah."

"So you were looking for an exuse to leave to yell at him."

"You have no idea how much willpower keepin' him back is takin'."

"I don't have a crazy idiot in my head, true." He paused before adding, "Go see my mother- but leave him here."

The taller cringed, not because of what his lover had said, but because of the loud cheering that had just begun sounding from his psyche. "Shut up!" he yelled, then turned his attention back to Toushiro, who was unfazed by the outburst. "You're sure?"

"Certain."

"You asked for it." Not even a second passed before the hollow materialized, grin wide as ever. "Play nice, you two." The orange haired male yanked back on the white so similar to his own, forcing his wilder half to look at him, albeit frowning. "Epecially you."

"Of course, my king," the edged tone replied with an over the top bow once released.

Ichigo shook his head and left. Shiro turned back to the shorter male, grin back and as wide as ever. "Tou-Taichou."

"Shiro."

The two eyed each other, calculating. Both did want the current situation to proceed, however, there was one small matter to 'work out' first; who was going to uke.

Shiro moved first, flash-stepping the leftover space between them, but as soon as he was close, Toushiro kicked him into the headboard. In the same instance, he popped his soul pill, rolling off the bed. Yu skipped away to Ichigo's room to join Sai.

The hollow now stood at the head of the bed, Toushiro standing on the floor at the other end. Eyes still fixed on one another, they removed the zanpakuto from thier backs, setting them with Ichigo's.

"What's your next move, Tou-Taichou?"

"Right in the middle of yours."

"Ya think?"

"I know."

"Heh." Shiro flash stepped again, trying to grab ahold of Toushiro's arm. The shorter kicked his leg out again before the other could get a good hold. As soon as the hollow was on his ass, the tensai smirked down at him. "I won."

"For now." His expression was no less gleeful, despite the apparent loss.

"Binding Art 43: Sai."

Shiro frowned when ropes from nowhere bound him to the ground. "Kido really is yer answer for everything."

"Not everying, but most."

"Ya won't be so smug once I get free."

Toushiro didn't doubt the other could get free with little effort. He had to distract the hollow before he did. After straddling the taller's chest, he leaned forward to bite down on the chalk white neck. Shiro hissed in pain- and therefore pleasure- at the act. Continuing his mauling, the tensai reached into the other's shihaikuso, runnin ghis fingers down the white flesh. A few thin lines of red followed his nails.

"Tou-Taichou, you spoil me," Shiro said appreciatively, then saw just how deepened those teal eyes were with lust. 'Tou-Taichou' hadn't connected with the darker side of his baser instincts in some time- not since the last time the two'd had sex, which had happened a few times after the first time Ichigo had allowed it, not that he exactly knew about it. Now, the hollow felt a chill of aniticipation run through him. He summoned his own power, breaking the binding, then pulling the shorter's head down by the mop of white hair for a bruising kiss.

The action took away the remainder of rationality within the two; heart and breathing accelerating all the more and clothing discarded- then promply forgotten.

Toushiro let out a small cry of surprise when the taller bit down on his collarbone, he responded by taking a bite out if the other's wrist. The tensai couldn't stop a small gasp when he felt Shiro's finger lightly trail up his neglected penis; the taller smirked.

"How about it, Tou-Taichou?"

"You're not the one giving orders," was the not as calm as he would have liked reply, sinking his nails into the taller's flesh once more.

Shiro sucked in a breath. "Fine," he retorted. "Suffer, then."

"I'm not suffering; you're impatient."

"Tch," was the scoffed remark, his breath hot on the shorter's neck. "Like I believe that- yer already drippin' cum."

"Tch. So are you."

"Didn't say I wasn'." He sat up, forcing Toushiro to sit back on his own chalk white thighs. Without a word (and constant eye contact), he wrapped his hands around both thier dicks, stroking and slicking them both simeotaneiously. The shorter's gaze wavered a bit with a sharp breath.

"F-Fine," he finally said. "Fours."

Shiro grinned, pulling his legs out from under the other, then getting on his hands an knees. The tensai wasted no time pushing himself inside him.

A low, feral growl resonated in the hollow's throat. All he'd wanted was theis moment of absolute pain and pleasure. And now that he'd gotten it, he wanted something else.

* * *

"Ichigo-kun!" Yasumi greeted him at her room door. "Come in!"

"Thanks. I just wanted to give you this, though. I confiscated it from Toushiro."

"His album! How sweet! Why didn't he just bring it over?" she asked, letting the shinigami in.

"He thinks giving those out is... What did he say? Moronic."

The woman laughed. "That sounds like my son."

"You're awfully understanding for a mom."

"Am I?"

"Most wouldn't be letting him out of their sight at his age."

"He's not really eleven, I know that."

"But still..."

A soft smile crossed her face then. "Toushiro always looked so mature, even when he was a baby. You know," she added, sitting and gesturing for him to as well (which he did). "Kori and I would tuck him in with a teddy bear each night, and every morning it would be outside his crib. As he got older, it'd also be torn to shreds, wet, and cold. Would you know anything about that?"

"You could ask Toushiro."

"I could."

Ichigo smiled shyly, scratching the back of his neck briefly. "Our swords, zanpakuto, have special abilities unigue to each person. His is water and ice, and the strongest known of its kind- he was probably freezing it unconciously, damp by morning.

"Goodness, I had no idea. That certainly would explain it, though."

"Did you go through that every night or something?"

"Not every night. Only until he started talking and made it known how much he hated stuffed animals."

"Wait, wasn't he talking when he was three?"

"Yes. He started a few days before we went to lunch with your father. The day at the resturant was the first time I had ever seen him cuddle anything."

"Toushiro doesn't cuddle anything. Me included."

"He was awfully friendly with your leg. And he sat in your lap the entire time we were eating."

"I was saving him the embarrassment of a booster seat that time. That guy's pride soars through any frozen heavens."

"'Frozen' heavens?"

"Oh, right. The zanpaukto again; they have two power releases. Toushiro's first-"

"Oh, yes! I've seen him use it."

"You have?"

"Well, he didn't realize I did, but yes. I saw him with that woman... Matsumoto, he called her? The two of them were fighting one of those monsters your friends are always protecting us from."

"See what I mean? Most moms wouldn't be talking about that so easily."

"Well, he has told me how much he remembers. I knew from the start you must have had some sort of special relationship with him."

"After you realized I wasn't a kidnapper."

"I do still feel awful about that."

"Don't. You were jusitifed."

"You're a taichou in that Soul Society as well, yes? Just like Toushiro?"

"Toushiro get a lot more work done than I do, but yeah."

"Oh, you're not a slacker, are you, Ichigo-kun?"

"I prefer unmodivated. I had to be bribed to take the job, actually."

"Really? From what I understand from Toushiro, it's a position of honor..."

"And paperwork."

"Presitge..."

"Paperwork."

"Responsiblity..."

"Pa. Per. Work."

"So you abandon it all, be it temporarily, to play bodyguard to Toushiro?"

"Did I mention the paperwork?"

"Several times."

"The look on his face was pretty cool, too."

"I can only imagine. But you're acting taichou of Toushiro's squad as well, yes? Who's handling all that paperwork now?"

"We each have a fukutaichou, and they're conning some of the seated officers into helping as well."

"Poor creatures!"

"Don't worry, they got a nice long vacation comin' to them once this is all finally over and done with."

"Finally over with," she repeated softly.

"Ah, that is," Ichigo tried to amend his statement, realising he'd just referred to her son's death with relief. "What I meant was-"

"What you said," she finished. "I know my son has another world waiting for him."

The male kept his silence, unsure what to say.

"He's spent his whole life trying to alienate Kori and I from him."

"No offense, but it looked like he succeeded with your husband."

"Ex-husband," she corrected, but continued before the other could apologise. "I can't help but wonder if he was doing that under the misguided notion he was helping us."

The taichou found the floor very interesting.

"Ichigo-kun?"

"He does seem to do that," the other admitted, trying not to reveal too much, especially when he himself only had the basics of what was actually going on. "The more he likes someone, the more he tries to alienate them."

"He must have put you through a lot."

"You have no idea." He smiled softly. "But he was worth it. Toushiro always is."

"Then he's lucky to have you with him."

"No. I'm the lucky one."

"Ichigo-kun! That's so sweet!"

"Thanks, I think," he replied. "I should be getting back, though," he added as he stood. _'Gotta make sure my inner demon didn't break my boyfriend. Or vice versa, actually.'_

"All right. Good night, then."

"Night."

Yasumi closed the door after him, and he hurriedly made his way back to his lover's room. Orange eyebrows furrowed in confusion when his hands brushed by his belt; there was a piece of paper stuck inside. Unfolding it, he saw his other half's tidy handwriting.

_'Being with you is so disfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you but  
I can't let you go  
We belong together now  
Forever united here, somehow  
You have a piece of me, and honestly,  
My life would suck without you.'_

Ichigo would have laughed if it wasn't so sweet, for Toushiro, anyway. 'Forever' wasn't a word the shorter male used lightly. And the knowledge he made his lover's life suck less was always good.

Toushiro was just being honest. If thier relationship was anything, it was disfunctional. But it was one hell of a ride, and he wouldn't trade it for any other.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Toushiro cursed.

"Mm, music to my ears," Shiro smiled, having just turned the tables on the tensai, who was now recieving rather than giving. "Just shuddup and enjoy it, will ya?"

"Because you did that so well," the other replied through clentched teeth, trying to push the taller away with his feet. It wasn't any pain that had him uncomfortable, it was bottoming to this jackass.

"I did. For about five seconds."

"Well, I thought I told you two to play nice," a new voice said upon entry. "This isn't very nice, Shiro."

"You never think I'm playing nice," the hollow spat at his landlord.

Toushiro's eyes were on Ichigo, who had just calmly walked behind the hollow and began pulling off his shihaikusho. He smirked, knowing exactly what the other was up to.

"What's so funny, Tou-Taichou?"

Ichigo licked his hand.

"Nothing."

After stroking himself a couple times, he pushed himself inside his darker half.

"What the fuck, King?"

"Just shuddup and enjoy it," Ichigo sneered in the other's ear. The hollow scowled, but Toushiro's eyebrows rose a moment. He'd never seen the other act like that outside a battle- and was oddly intrigued.

The hazel eyed male's hand reached around Shiro tot he shorter to rub his thumb against the base of the other's penis. A low moan resonated from the tensai's throat.

"Really," Ichigo scolded the hollow. "You have no finesse."

"Talk about the pot and the fucking kettle," his near twin growled. The teal eyed male paid them no attention; his hands balling into fists as he came.

The taller shinigami pulled back on Shiro's hair again, not giving him a chance to reverse or escape his current situation. "Fuck you," the hollow growled.

"No, I'm fucking you," was the feral reply, right before sinking his teeth into a chalky white shoulder. The other hissed and bit his lip; Ichigo pushed himself inside him even harder. It was minutes before Shiro came, his landlord soon after.

Teal eyes were wide; his breathing had become labored again just watching the two.

"Toushiro?" Ichigo asked, still catching his own breath.

The tensai said nothing, climbing on top of Ichigo as quickly as he could- the three of them didn't sleep much the rest of the night.

And were almost regretting it by midday. At least, Ichigo was. He was barely awake with the sound of a certain someone snoring in his inner world.

"How are you still awake?" he asked the tensai when everyone broke for lunch. The shorter didn't appear to be groggy at all, in fact, he seemed more energetic than normal.

"I can handle being sleep deprived for a day or two."

"Deprived, yes, taken away completely, no."

"You weren't complaining earlier."

"I'd have to cerifyably insane to be complaining about something as amazing as last night, but I'm still fucking tired. Shiro isn't helping."

"Sound asleep?"

"And snoring."

"That should keep you up, if he sounds anything like you, anyway."

"You're halarious, Toushiro, really."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter may take a bit longer, I'm getting into territory that hasn't been as well thought out as it probably should have been. 'Toushiro's' lyrics are 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So, I had this chapter about 90 percent written out, then the puter apparently got hungry, cus it ate it. Yeah. That's why this took so long. There'll be an epilouge after this, but then that's it for this one. Hope you've had fun!

* * *

Toushiro groaned in pain.

"I can stop, you know," Ichigo informed him, currently straddling the shorter's middle while he lay on his stomach.

"Don't you fucking dare," he warned. The orange-haired male gave surprisingly good back rubs, as long as-

"Hey, I was thinking about this Makaila thing."

Except when he insisted on talking through them. "What about it?" the tensai sighed.

"Well, Shiro and me are still in the same head."

"We started that way. I thought we established she's a crazy scientist."

"She actually found a way to seperate you two?"

"Yes, but I don't recommend it."

"That bad?"

Toushiro let out a low grumble. "World's worst headache for a damn week- and that was the least of my problems. She was the one... 'in charge,' as it were, and I assure you, that was the only reason it happened."

"Her loss is my gain. So now she's got some way to completely sever your connection?"

"Apparently. She seems almost desperate to do so."

"You seem as if you couldn't care less."

"I would love to be free of her, however, her means are not always best."

"You think she's gonna kill you both in the process."

"More or less."

"Have you so little faith in yourself?"

"That was not funny, Kurosaki. Shut the hell up."

"Yes, Taichou."

"Baka," Toushiro muttered, starting to sound a bit drowsy.

The taller grinned bit, keeping silent while easing the other's tension. It was no time before the other's breathing began to even out; Ichigo leaned forward to lay his head against the tensai's back. His heartbeats were slow and steady- the guy was passed out. Toushiro could fake sleep with the best of them; but his heart beat never lied.

As soon as his significant's other's slumber was confirmed, Ichigo got up as easily as he could, careful not to wake the teal-eyed male and suffer his wrath. But when he had finally made it to his own room, an... interesting sight was waiting for him. Sai and Yu, in their respective bodies, were making out on the bed. Talk about wierd.

"Uh, guys?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sai repeated over and over while Yu hid under the covers.

"Hey, quiet! Quiet! I don't care guys, but can ya take it to the next room? Just don't wake Toushiro unless you want a lotta AC really quick."

The two temporary souls nodded, and Ichigo pulled his portable CD player and unplugged the headphones, replacing them with a small speaker. He still hadn't listened to Toushiro's full album, and was VERY interested in what else his lover deemed worthy to sing about. He was barely into the first song, one he'd already heard the shorter male sing, when a visitor arrived.

"Hey, is that Hitsugaya-taichou?" a familiar voice asked from the window. Ichigo had left it open out of a long-used and hard-to-break habit- if Toushiro couldn't get into his room when he himself was alive, there was hell to pay. No matter where he was now, it seemed like he couldn't go to sleep or even concentrate on anything if the thing wasn't open at least a little. "He really _is_ good."

"Yeah," the taichou confirmed and agreed. "Why the hell are you here, Kon?"

"To ask your help," he replied bluntly.

"With what?"

"I wanna buy something for Rukia."

"Why would I be able to help with that?"

"You know her as well as I do; you'd be able to help me pick it out."

"Pick what out, exactly?"

"A ring."

Hazel eyes widened, looking at the other as if he'd lost his mind. "A... ring? Meaning what I think it does?"

"Yeah. My nightmares have had a lot of pink in them since I decided to."

"I can't imagine." Ichigo replied truthfully.

"I did ask her brother's permission; that had to of gained me points."

"Actually, yeah, it probably did. Byakuya does seem the traditional type. And since you're going ring shopping, he must've been ok with it."

"After giving me the silent treatment for the ten longest minutes of my life!"

"But he did agree."

"...Yeah."

"And keep it down; Toushiro's sleeping."

"I was until someone's fornicating woke me up!" the tensai's voice came from the next room- two half naked temporary souls dove for under the sheets in Ichigo's room. The white haired male, in pajama pants only, followed groggily. "Why did you think it would be all right for them to fuck five feet from me, Kurosaki?" he growled.

"Cus I forgot Yu's a moaner."

"You're all morons," he grumbled, turning back to his room.

"So ya know, Sai's gonna be followin' you around today!"

And aburptly turned back. "Excuse me?"

"Me and Kon are gonna go play with the other kids today."

"Ugh... Whatever. I still have three hours."

* * *

When he woke later, he found his significant other was indeed missing and Sai in his place. "Good morning, Toushiro-san!"

"Coffee."

"Yes, sir!"

At least Sai didn't fight with him. "Get yourself and Yu something too." While he didn't particually care for eating himself, the temporary soul seemed to adore it. As long as they didn't get his body and Ichigo's gigai three feet wide, he couldn't care less how nurishment got to them.

After he finished getting dressed and repacking his bag, he found the breakfest plates cleaned out and placed back for room service. Sai stood at the door when he exited, Yu bounced up to him. Toushiro reclaimed his body and handed the soul pill to his lover's replacement. "Hold on to him."

Sai grinned, and nodded.

"What are you so happy about?"

"You didn't call him 'it.'"

"Niether Kurosaki nor I do that."

"I know; we really appreciate it."

"Ugh, that grin's creepy on that face," the tensai grumbled, donning a pair of sunglasses to block the morning sun and walking to the elevator to the lobby.

After landing ing the bus, he glanced at the orange-haired male across from him, who was looking out the window as if he'd never seen the outdoors before. Toushiro sighed internally. Of course him and Ichigo would hold on to them both; but the truth was, the temporary souls were living on borrowed time, and knew it. It was highly unlikely they'd been needed for this length of time, if at all, after Toushiro's death.

He looked around. It was only the two of them and the bus driver. "Sai," he said, holding out his hand expectantly.

The other looked confused. "You want...?"

"Yu. Yes. Give him to me."

Eyebrows still furrowed, the taller did so. The tensai took the pill, and was soon again released from his body. Climbing out the open window, he took a seat on the roof. The sun had finished rising, and was now climbing the cloudy sky. It was a mangificent sight. He allowed himself a light smile; this was how one should travel.

* * *

"But Ichigo!"

"Look, you asked me to come for my opinion. I gave it; I'm going home."

"But-But-"

"Good God, how does Rukia put up with your whiny ass? Just pick one before that storekeeper kills us both!" the taichou said, nodding the man trying very hard to remain polite and composed.

* * *

The ride took most of the day; Toushiro was a little surpirsed Ichigo wasn't back yet- usually the other male could only take Kon for a few hours at a time. He half expected the other male to already be at the hotel when he arrived. Ichigo wasn't, but there was another presence in the room he knew just as well.

"Sai, go to my mother's room awhile, will you?"

"I'm supposed to-"

"Stay with me. I know. Just for a bit, all right?"

"Ok, Toushiro-san, if you say so."

"I do. Go."

The temporary soul begrugingly left the room. Teal eyes narrowed. "You can come out now," he said.

"My, I wasn't that obvious, was I?" Makaila giggled.

"Only to me."

"Oh, good! I was starting to think I was losing my touch. Speaking of which," she added, and before the male realised she had done it, there was a rather pointy object embeded in his neck. Gasping for air, he managed to look down. A sword, yes, but not a zanpakuto. Good.

As good as having your air supply cut off can get, anyway. He knew he'd be a shinigami again, but this fucking hurt. It always did. And her giggling did nothing to ease the pain. His body instinctively gasped for what it could not get, a desperate attempt to survive, despite how futile it was.

"I am sorry," she said.

He looked up long enough to glare his feelings on the matter, despite how hazy his vision was becoming; his legs then buckled, forcing him to his knees. Getting dizzy. Spitting up blood. Good. This would be over soon. Suddenly, he felt glad Ichigo wasn't back yet. That baka didn't need to see this by any means.

His lungs tired one last time to suck in the air they so desperately needed, then everything was black.

He opened his eyes again almost immediately. The first thing he saw whas his own dead face looking back at him. Creepy for many, but when you'd been through the same routine for centuries...

"What the hell was that for?" he asked the redhead.

"So you'd help me," she replied.

"I already told you-"

"'Over my dead body,' correct?"

Toushiro sighed. "Only you would take that literally."

"Now you'll help, right?"

"No!"

"But... if this works, we'll be completely free of each other."

"I've heard that before."

"So I was only half right that time! Please, won't you at least come see?" she askd with an innocent smile.

Toushiro knew she was full of crap, but he could help... oh, to be completely free of this woman. "Fine. I'll go after you."

She dove into his personal space, her face inches from his own. "Do you promise?" she asked suggestively.

He swallowed hard. "I promise."

"Ok! See you in a bit!"

* * *

_"Toushiro, want some ice cream?"_

_"..."_

_"Kay, I'll be back in a bit."_

_"Kuro- Ugh, why bother?" the tensai mumbled, takin a seat on a nearby bench. **'It'll be interesting to see what he comes back with, knowing I don't much like sugar,'** he aded to himself with a smirk. If it was too sugary, it was going in Kurosaki's face._

_Minutes later, Ichigo was back across the park with two cones- one of which was handed to is significant other. **'Huh,'** Toushiro realised with a taste. **'Vanilla.** **Good boy.'**_

_'Ugh... my head,'_ the taichou thought now, realizing he was gaining conciousness. "What the hell...?" A quick glance around told him he was indeed in Makaila's lab in Hueco Mundo, just as he'd promised. He had come willingly, too, just as promised, but when had he...? Oh. Fuckin' Makaila. She'd stuck him with something the second he'd walked in. What she'd wanted to test, no doubt.

The woman was in the room as well, amongst the clutter she called a workspace. Such a friggin slob.

On he bright side, whatever she had stuck in him didn't seem to be affecting him too badly, aside from the temporary loss of conciousness. He stood, noting various fluids amoungst the papers and books in the room- there was no telling what she'd stuck him with.

"Sweetie! You're awake!" Now that was odd. She'd just noticed he was awake? Not in any gigai now, her long red hair still hung free behind her, but her thin frame was now wrapped in the inverted shihaikuso of Hueco Mundo, along with her labcoat. Her mask actually resembled a piece of bone, which extended from her jaw to collarbone.

"What was in that siringe?" he asked coldly.

"He-he! I already told you all about it!" she reminded him. "We're not the same anymore, therefore, our fates are no longer intertwined! Isn't it wonderful, Sweetie?"

"It would be wonderful if you would stop calling me that."

"... Aren't you happy?" Makaila's green eyes were wide. "I-I thought for sure this would make you happy..." Toushiro sighed, briefly wondering if all women were this emotional or if he were just lucky. "This is a merely a test of your theory, is it not?"

"Oh, that's true," she realized. "In fact," she added with a rather sad smile. "It was the testing that I was looking forward to."

A white eyebrow arched. "Oh?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It was. But you have Ichigo-kun, and those awful moral things. Do you feel any different? A-about me, that is?"

"Yes," he replied, not breaking his expression or stature.

The readhead's hands relaxed against his back, avioding his gaze. "Y-You don't want to at all, do you? Not just cus of Ichigo-kun, you just..."

"I see a comrade, nothing more."

Her hands fell, looking down in an attempt to hide her tears. "I-I see."

Toushiro's frown deepened. "That was not the response you expected?"

"No," she sniffed. "It was."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because it worked."

"What? You're not making any sense." The only time he'd seen her shed tears was after a long awaited theory was proved wrong.

Makaila smiled, drying her tears. "Since when is that any different from usual?"

"You're usually laughing when you don't make sense, not crying."

"I'm not crying anymore."

"True..." Then it made sense. Somewhere along the way, past all the fighting, emotional bagage, and hormonal DNA, she'd genuinely fallen in love with him.

Fuck.

But she seemed to be doing all right, well, as all right as one could be; and very noble.

"Swe- Toushiro. Go back to the world of the living. I'm sure Ichigo-kun's getting worried, and I doubt he'll just sit by and wait."

A sick look crossed the tensai's face as a feeling of unease settled over him.

The woman giggled. "See? You're already worried about him."

"I'm not worried. That moron can get into all the trouble he wants."

"All the same..."

"If we can advert some havoc, we should."

"Good bye, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Good bye, Makaila." He paused, then added, "Thank you."

While Toushiro flash stepped away, both knew they would likely never cross paths again.

* * *

The white haired male got back just in time to see Ichigo discover the scene in the hotel room. Sai was with him, looking quite distraught, though the taller didn't look upset; he seemed to be trying to figure something out.

Moron.

"How far has your thought process gone, if at all?" the tensai asked, coming through the window.

"Toushiro-san!" the temporary soul greeted him happily.

"Toushiro..." Ichigo said only, staring at the newcomer.

"What's the matter, Kurosaki?" the shorter smirked. "Never seen a shinigami before?"

"Did Makaila...?"

"Yes, she did a fine job of killing me, even if it was a bit prolongued. What did you think happened?"

"I didn't know... I thought..."

"Kurosaki, obviously she didn't kill me with a zanpakuto."

"That's obvious now! Not so much ten minutes ago! Friggin asshole."

"We do need to do something about this."

"About what?"

"The dead 11-year-old."

"That'd be you, genius."

"I'm aware of that. But when they find that body and there will an investigation."

Ichigo eyed is 'twin' thoughtfully. "Sai, time to come out."

"Aww...ok."

"Don't worry; we'll get you and Yu a couple gigai and you can live with Urahara."

"Really, Ichigo-san?"

"Sure. Already talked it over with him."

"Kurosaki..."

"What? The only person he's got helpin' him run that place is Tessai- those two brats don't do anything. He needs the help."

"Be that as it may... where is Kon? You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Not for a lack of wanting to. He went home after he finally picked a friggin ring out."

"Ring?"

"Yup."

"Didn't know he had it in him."

"Seconded."

Sai had taken Ichigo's shinigami badge from his back pocket; the teen caught the small green pill before i fell to the floor with his gigai. "Toushiro, just human are these things?"

"Meaning, would a cornener notice the difference? Unlikely."

"Sweet." The orange-haired male took the weapon in the shorter male's body's throat, dug it into the gigai's chest, then wrapped its hand around it. "Whatta think?"

"Quite the crime scene. Congradualtions, you had a good idea."

"Had to happen someday. So now what? We still worrying about Makaila?"

"No, we're not," he other replied curtly. "Back to Soul Society, I suppose."

"Ah, home sweet home."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Um, about Makaila," Ichigo dared to ask when they arrived at Toushiro's quarters.

The shorter glared from he futon he'd just sat down on. "What about her?"

"This is just curiousity," the other quickly stated. "But is she still, er, do you still-"

"She doesn't appear to have that pull on me any longer."

"Good. More for me," the taller said, sitting beside him.

Teal eyes rolled. "You are so self-involved."

"You love me anyway."

"Rub that in."

"With pleasure."

"One track mind."

"Oh, come on. I haven't had you in your shinigami glory in a long while."

"I won't be in my 'shinigami glory' until I get my rank back. I just barely got what I had prior on my bankai."

"Well, then, let's go see the old man; tell him you're back."

"Nn, later," Toushiro muttered, closing the space between them.

Ichigo moaned loudly when the tensai pushed him down on the futon, then straddled he taller's middle. "Missed you too."

"Shut up and fuck me."

"Can do."

Both had uniforms off in record time; the white-haired male immediately took the other's hand and slid his fingers into his own mouth.

"Damn, Toushiro," Ichigo cursed, absorbing the sight like his favorite drug. Once he shorter was satisfied, he released the digits and the owner reached around the shorter male; who gasped, feeling them work in and outof him.

"Ah, Ichigo," he whispered; the taller pulled him even closer, loving the sound of his name on the other's lips.

"Say it again."

"Make me, Baka."

The hazel eyed male bit down on the shorter's neck.

"Ah! Ah, Ichigo..."

"Yeah, Toushiro? Whatcha need?"

"D-don't..."

"It's a simple question," the taller told him, relishing the want all over his lover's face. He always had to make sure Toushiro was in a damn compliant mood before pulling this one- the tensai was not above leaving in the middle of sex if pissed off.

"Baka..."

"Come on, Toushiro, just tell me," Ichigo insisted.

"Y-you. Baka."

"Me?" I'm flattered."

"Stop fucking around and fuck me," the shorter growled. Ichigo gulped; knowing to stop. He wasted no more time entering the other. Both cried out loudly, clinging tightly to one another. The taller male's thrusts slowed a bit when he felt Toushiro's warm cum between them, then after a few moments, picked up his pace again. Tears stung the tensai's eyes at the sensory over load, and just as overload was dimming down to pleasure again, he felt Ichigo come inside him as well. But he wasn't worried; the other's stamina was not something to be underestimated.

* * *

Ichigo stood proudly with the fellow taichou the next afternoon. Yamamoto handed Toushiro his new haori, which he wasted no time donning. The taichou of Division Ten then turned to take his place among them.

"Now," the chotaichou said. "We have many things to discuss today. Kurosaki, wipe that look off your face."

"Sorry, sir."

Toushiro sighed; Ichigo was definately still Ichigo, despite the time that had passed. It was, indeed, good to be back.


	21. Epilogue

Yasumi's eyes blinked. "A black swallowtail butterfly?" she muttered aloud. "Did I leave the window open?"

"They go with shinigami between worlds," a familiar voice informed her.

"Toushiro!" she cried happily, hugging the male with tears in her eyes. "Oh, look at you, so much taller! I was so worried!"

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"All the awful things they're saying about you and Ichigo-kun!"

"Because I died?"

His mother nodded. "They said your and Ichigo-kun's bodies were found in your hotel room, dead, with the presumed weapon in Ichigo-kun's hand."

"I ran into a complication. It has been resolved, however, we needed to cover the mess somehow."

"So you two didn't get into a fight or anything?"

"No. Either way, Kurosaki doesn't have the balls to kill me."

"Is that a fact?" she smiled.

"Very much so."

"... You're back in the world you remember now."

"Yes. I just came back to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Even, hell, especially, when I didn't want you too, you were with me... helping me, however you could. Thank you."

"Oh, Toushiro. You don't have to thank me for that; that's what mothers do."

"There are those who would not have done many of things you have. Changing my name even, after Kurosaki accidentally said it?"

"Your name is quite the mouthful because of that." She giggled. "Toushiro Daisuke Michael Hitsugaya Saionji.' You likely went back to your old name, though, yes?"

"It was merely the simplier action to take."

"It's understandable. To think you remember so far back."

"I don't remember everything... Kurosaki has a habit of sticking out in my mind. And you holding that katana to him was halarious."

"Oh, really? I seem to recall you crying at the time."

"I was not."

"You were really concerned for him."

"Though I had not idea why."

"Ha! You admit it!"

"Did I just get blackmailed by my own mother?"

"I wouldn't say blackmailed..." she smiled once more. "Will you stop by again?"

"I doubt it," he replied honestly.

"I understand," she replied softly. "But could I ask one thing of you?"

"Name it."

"Shinigami are the ones who come for people when they die, right?"

It was his turn to smile. A soft, barely there smile, but still a smile. "It would honor me to preform your konso, Mother."

She swallowed, trying to keep her calm expression in place so not to upset her son- old habits did die hard, it seemed. "Thank you."

* * *

"You're still tall."

Toushiro's eyebrows knitted in confusion. It was the middle of the day; he was in his office, Ichigo in his- or so he had thought until the teen abruptly entered with his astute observation- not to mention a stack of folders, which he'd uncerimoniously dropped on the shorter's desk. "And...?"

"You said that was bad," the other shot back, both hands on the desk, glaring at his lover, as if the tensai was purposefully leaving him out of something.

"Finally remember the events that occured when your brain was reduced to an alcoholic travesty?"

"... Most of 'em."

"I honestly don't know if anything more is in store for the near future, it could be just that I knew I confrontaion with Makaila was coming: those usually end with a fight. I get called the heavenly guardian, but it's Hyorinmaru who has the information to back up that title."

"So it's really Hyorinmaru-san that has the title."

"More or less. We gave up trying to correct the shinigami world eons ago. It seems to be enough for him that I know."

Ichigo chuckled.

"What is so funny?"

"That your zanpakuto keeps you in your place."

"As you seem to have selectively forgotten, Zangetsu kicks your ass on a regular basis- and dont't get me started on Shiro."

"Ouch. Point and game."

"Get back to work, will you?"

"Don't you ever get tired of saying that?"

"Stop stalling. Be grateful you have a fukutaichou that actually works."

"Come to think of it, our divisions are kinda opposites: Yours the taichou works and the fukutaichou slacks, and-"

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL HISAGI TO GET YOU!"

"Ok, ok! Yes, sir! I'm out!" the taller said, nearly tripping over his own feet on the way out. A piece of paper flew out from the stack he'd hastily gathered; Toushiro sighed and picked it up; Ichigo was already gone. White brows furrowed when he looked down at the 'document:'

But even so  
When the sun is climbing over everything,  
I will start walking again  
My everyday is piling up, becoming memories  
Piling up in my heart

Every time morning comes,  
I look at what's right in front of me  
The coloring begins  
It's fading, slightly I sense something  
I look over my shoulder

Every time things that you couldn't remember increase,  
Even if you've stopped and even if you're standing there  
That "name" behind the tears,  
If you could remember it then nothing else would matter  
It's the unchangeable "word" since the beginning

More than ever I feel like I could even hear my heart's voice  
I keep on hiding and hiding it but then it makes me unnatural to pretend to be tough

I couldn't say things well,  
I couldn't nod in approval properly,  
if this continues, the moment I gaze at your eyes  
let it echoes somewhere inside my heart  
That unchangeable "word" since the beginning

If there is space between our hearts must be the fault of this over conscious feeling  
If we're back to "our usual selves" again we'll become one

Even if I blame myself or become clumsy because of a thing I couldn't remember  
That "name" inside that smile, if I could remember it then nothing else would matter  
It's the unchangeable "word" since the beginning

Unchangeable "word"

And then at the end, like an after thought:

Remember, I will still be here As long as you hold me, in your memory  
Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended Just remember me

A small smile pulled the edges of the tensai's mouth. "That idiot," he mumbled.

* * *

_'...ave one life to live, That'll be the beginning of a great story'_

The hell? Hitsugaya had been approaching his quarters for the night- he swore he heard his own voice coming from it.

_'You are my sun in the darkness of the night,  
__You are my ice land on the sea of memories  
You are my sun in the darkness of the night  
And be my eyes when I lose my sight'_

Oh. That idiot, the taichou realised, peering in the window. He was determined to listen to that whole damn thing, wasn't he? Whatever; he himself wasn't going to stay outside his own residence because of it.

_I' like your whispering in the dark  
There are whispers of the past  
You are hiding deep inside my dreams,  
Dreaming the final dream, the last  
I like your whispering in the dark  
There are whispers of the past  
You are hiding deep inside my dreams,  
Dreaming the final dream, the last'_

He did enter quietly, though, wanting to see the embarrassed look on his lover's face when he found him.

_'Give me more than you can take,  
Then I'll give us a second chance  
We have one life to live,  
I'll give you all I've got to give  
Like a moonlight, you're showing me the way,  
Like heroine You course in my veins'_

The ninth division captain was sitting on floor, crosslegged in from of the CD player he'd dragged in from the living world (how, the tensai still did not know, nor did he care to), leaning back on his hands, doing nothing else but listening to the music coming fromt he box in front of him.

_'I like your whispering in the dark  
There are whispers of the past  
You are hiding deep inside my dreams,  
Dreaming the final dream, the last  
I like your whispering in the dark  
There are whispers of the past Y  
ou are hiding deep inside my dreams,  
Dreaming the final dream, the last'_

"Nice," he heard the taller male mutter, who let the CD continue to the next song. Toushiro groaned internally. That one had more or less been inspired by his muddled memories phase; but this one- well, it was basically the story of his life until meeting the other male. Yeah. Her.

_'I remembered black skies T  
he lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
Did I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect this space be-'_

Orange brows furrowed then, and as if sensing his lover's distaste for the song, skipped ahead.

_'Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you.  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do'_

It was REALLY boring being a human.

_'Remember when it rained?  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name  
Remember when it rained?  
In the darkness I remain'_

In all actuality, it hadn't been raining when he'd first seen Ichigo after being born, but it seemed like it should have been.

_'Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die._

_Remember when it rained?  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name  
Remember when it rained?  
In the water I remain'_

Ichigo seemed amused. Bastard probably figured out it was all about him. Again. _'Dammit, his is exactly why I didn't want him listening to it,'_ the white-haired male grumbled to himself. At least it was at- wait. Why was there sill music? He recognised it immediately, and with the recognition came a thirst for a certain hollow's blood.

But before he could even beging to think of a plausible way to stop the other male, the song had begun.

_'You are young, and so am I and  
This is wrong, but who am I to judge?  
I feel like heaven when we touch I guess, for me this is enough_

_We're one mistake for being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight'_

Ichigo began to laugh. The taichou was trying to leave without the other noticing when the male called, "Is the one about me too, Toushiro? Come on, I gotta know."

The tensai came in the room and stopped the song, but did not answer.

"Guess I showed you," the orange haired male smirked.

"Piss off. I hadn't remembered you died shortly before you turned eighteen."

"Apparently, you did subconciously. You gotta admit it's funny."

"I do not have to, nor will I, admit to any such thing. I would, however, love it if you would materialize Shiro."

"Why?"

"So I can kill him."

"I dunno what he did, but going by his laughter, it must've been pretty rotten."

"That song should not have seen the light of day. Once I recalled the information, I pulled it; or I thought I had."

"That explains the sadist laughter in my head."

"Would you mind me putting an end to that?"

"Later," the taller replied, pulling him close.

"I want to kill, not have sex."

"Turn that energy into something more productive."

"Kurosah-ki..." Damn that spot! He was in a right mood to toast his own damn ears just so Kurosaki would never touch that spot again!

Immediately after, his lover's hands were under his uniform, pulling the shorter back against himself. Toushiro groaned despite his homocial urges at the touches, and louder when he felt the other's erection against himsself. "Ichi..."

"Fuck, Toushiro," the taller said, the almost-use of his first name going straight to his groin. "Say it."

"Make me."

The orange haired male pulled the other's hakama off, pressing a barely-wet finger against the tensai's entrance.

"Ahhhh!" he cried out in surprise and pleasure. "Ichigo..."

The taller pushed the digit in further, the other cried out louder. "Whatta think, Toushiro? Ready yet?" he asked coyly, adding a finger.

"Ah! Damn... bastard..."

"That's a 'yes,'" the hazel eyed male grinned, then entered the taichou.

"Ah! Ichi... Ichigo," the teal eyed male moaned.

The teen pulled the other's hips closer with every thrust, hitting that perfect spot every time.

"Fuck... Ichi... go... ah..."

"Toushiro... so good..." Ichigo breathed, pulling the other close as he could.

Tears burned the tensai's eyes with every thrust; he was close. "Ah, Ichi... Ichi..." he moaned.

The taller knew what that meant. Faster and faster, he pounded into the male until he'd released; he heard the cry that signal's his love's climax as well, then collapsed on the floor, Toushiro on top of him. Once his breathing calmed, he looked down at the other; he was sound asleep. He chuckled, and after carefully picking him up, carried him to the bedroom. Both under the covers and comforable, Ichigo held the tensai close.

"It's good to have you back, Toushiro."

* * *

A/N: And thus ends 'Rockstar.' Hope you enjoyed the ride!

Songs used:

'Unchangeable Word' Morita Masakazu

'Remember' Josh Groban

'Whispers' Unsun

'New Divide' Linkin Park

'Remember When It Rained' Josh Groban

'Seventeen Forever' Metro Station


End file.
